Cherry and the Twitches
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Darkness is coming on Halloween this year which also happens to be the 21st birthday of long-lost separated at birth twin witches, Apolla and Artemis, who are now living as Camryn and Alex. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch are sent by Drell from the Witch's Council to reunite the twins and help them overcome their secret powers and save the world for the Netherworld.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP that started October 26th and ended in early November, only OC's are owned, read & Review if you care. Also happy late 21st birthday to me... **

* * *

Penelope, Cassandra, and Sabrina were walking into their school.

"I heard we got an important history lesson about the most powerful and important witches today..." Sabrina said as they walked to the school cellar, going down the stairs to a magical door that was hidden by mortal eyes.

"I'm sure I already know them..." Cassandra smirked rather sinisterly.

Sabrina and Penelope glared to her, they then walked through the door and closed it, once they were inside, it disappeared behind them. The three witch girls then sat at a table where they were the only students, due to being the only witch students in their school.

* * *

"Alright, so shall we get started?" Penelope asked.

The girls sat down and waited for their instructor to arrive. Within moments, a warlock arrived to them.

"Good morning, Mr. Snipe..." the girls greeted to him, though very flat and monotonous, not cheerful and attentive like elementary school children.

"Good morning, ladies," Mr. Snipe greeted. "I trust you all heard the instant message on your crystal balls about today's lecture."

"The only chance I got to look at it," Penelope folded her arms, feeling guilty. "Drell and Uncle Skippy grounded me from using the crystal ball for long distance calls."

"Oh, well, then I guess I'll have to tell you about today's lecture." Mr. Snipe told her.

"Yeah, I could only skim it, sorry, sir..." Penelope tugged on her hair anxiously.

"Well, our lecture is about Artemis and Apolla DeBaur," Mr. Snipe informed. "If you haven't heard of them before, I am not that surprised, but they are the legendary twin witches who are very important and powerful in the Netherworld."

"So, like, why haven't we seen them around before?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, the twins were separated at birth," Mr. Snipe explained. "For their own protection..." he then dimmed the lights and had them watch a magic mirror screen that showed them the night of the birth of the witch twins.

"Ooh, a movie." Penelope smiled.

"An educational film, Miss Batsworth." Mr. Snipe corrected.

"Yeah, orphan witch!" Cassandra smiled evilly to Penelope.

Penelope glared to her, but frowned softly. Sabrina gently patted her hands to comfort her. The mirror counted down from three and now the girls are shown a kingdom of darkness.

"Oh, dear, what's that dark shadowy thing heading to that castle?" Penelope asked.

"I'm afraid that's the Darkness," Mr. Snipe informed. "It's not going to be all good in the kingdom... Especially after it strikes the twins' father."

"Wait, what!?" Sabrina's eyes widened in horror.

"I'm afraid the twins' father will not survive this." Mr. Snipe narrated.

"Oh, dear." All three witchlings said.

Even Cassandra was in shock and worry.

"Why would someone do such a thing?" Penelope frowned. "I just don't understand."

"Their father sacrificed himself for his daughters," Mr. Snipe cooed. "When the twins are together, they will be safe because their father gave them all of his magic before his unfortunate demise."

"Oh, my... Well, where were they separated to?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, in fact they were," Mr. Snipe informed. "They had to be, but they must reunite soon... They had to be sent to the non-magical dimension known as Earth, with a few minor exceptions of course..." he then said, referring to all of them being magical beings.

"Does Aunt Enchantra know about this?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, do our guardians know anything about the twins?" Sabrina added.

"Yes, they do and where your friends, Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch will be told about them and will have to help them reunite and also stay with them for a while." Mr. Snipe told them.

"That filthy mutt's going to be involved in this?" Cassandra folded her arms in nastiness about Patch's involvement.

"Yes, he is," Mr. Snipe told her. "And, Cassandra, I thought you were going to be a nice witch now?"

"I'm working on it..." Cassandra folded her arms. "Why is Cherry even involved in this? She's not even a witch because her mother was adopted!"

"She's still considered a member of the supernatural court, now stop fussing, we need the help of our new friends, even if one of them is a Wiccan." Mr. Snipe glanced to her.

Cassandra lowly growled about them, but she gave a shrug. "Yes, Mr. Snipe..." she forced herself to say so she wouldn't get in trouble.

Penelope and Sabrina hid giggles about Cassandra getting in trouble.

"Now, remember, before you all go to sleep tonight, tell your guardians what I have told you," Mr. Snipe told the three young witchlings. "They will tell you more about Artemis and Apolla." he then dismissed them after the lecture was over.

"Yes, Mr. Snipe." The three witchlings told him.

"Don't forget about meeting Ms. Magrooney in the gym either!" Mr. Snipe firmly added as they left.

* * *

The three climbed up the stairs and ended up in the hallways just as a regular human educated class ended and the other students just ignored them, unaware of their secret life in witch training.

"I wish Salem were here, I bet he knows about the twins." Sabrina said.

"Isn't he with you?" Cassandra asked.

"He had to go out of town for his daughter's baby shower." Sabrina explained.

"Oh, I love babies..." Penelope giggled, then looked serious a moment. "Remember, after school, we're talking with our relatives about the twins... I just hope nothing bad happens."

"Oh, come on, what could happen?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, we got this in the bag." Sabrina added.

Penelope sighed with an unsure shrug.

"Let nothing stand in the way!" Sabrina said, she then turned the other way and instantly blushed.

"Hey, Sabrina." the brown-haired boy greeted her.

"Hey, Harvey..." Sabrina blushed and weakly waved to him.

"Hey, Harvey." Penelope waved.

"Hiii, Harvey." Cassandra smiled coyly to him to charm him.

"Oh, hey, guys," Harvey smiled to them. "You guys wanna come over after school and watch movies? We're gonna have a scary movie marathon in time for Halloween."

"That sounds great, Harvey, but, we're too busy..." Sabrina frowned, she hated her duties as a witch and that she could not tell him about them. "We, uhh... Got a lot of homework to do."

"Oh... Okay..." Harvey frowned, a little sad to hear that.

"Maybe another time?" Cassandra suggested.

"I guess... See you guys later..." Harvey said to them and walked off the other way.

Sabrina sighed and held her head. "I hate not being able to tell him..."

"If he was a warlock, then you could be able to tell him." Penelope said.

"I know..." Sabrina sighed.

They all then looked to the clocks and went to finish up class until they were done for the day.

* * *

As soon as they finished, now all sweaty due to broomstick flying lessons, they went their ways home. Sabrina and Penelope walked to Sabrina's house together since Sabrina's house was the only way Penelope could get to the Supernatural Realm. As soon as they got inside, Hilda and Zelda seemed to be freaking out.

"Oh, no!" Sabrina cried. "Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda are freaking out!"

"Don't they always?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, but not like this!" Sabrina cried, then looked back to her aunts. "What's going on?"

"The Darkness is coming!" Hilda panicked. "The Darkness is coming!"

"You girls should stay indoors!" Zelda added.

"We heard about that in school," Sabrina said to her aunts. "We also heard that Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch are gonna help us."

"Good, we're gonna need all the help we can get!" Hilda grabbed her own hair in mass hysteria.

"I better go..." Penelope backed up the Spellman stairs and went through their linen closet, making a lightning strike as soon as she shut the door.

* * *

And where to her surprise, even Drell and Skippy were freaking out about The Darkness coming.

"Uhh..." Penelope spoke up.

Drell and Skippy were zipping all around, acting very unprofessional.

"Oh, Penelope, thank goodness!" Drell looked over and rushed to her, carrying her over his shoulder. "The Darkness is coming!"

"So I've heard..." Penelope said, struggling a little in his grip.

"Quick, board the doors lock the windows!" Skippy panicked. "We can not let any of the Darkness get inside!"

Drell rushed off to do just that, not wanting to take any chances.

Penelope dropped down. "This Darkness must be intense..."

Skippy picked her up off the ground. "Of course it is!" he told her urgently. "Don't you listen to that mushagana school of yours!?"

"We just learned about it today and about the twins," Penelope said. "They were separated at birth."

"Yes, for their own protection." Skippy nodded firmly. "Mortals don't know anything about magic and they'd never have their powers triggered..."

"Mortals are pretty stupid at things they don't understand," Drell said after he put every lock to every window and door. "They believe in a lot of crazy stuff... I remember the first time we heard about Halloween before Miss Cackle had her students celebrate it with the arrival of the Grand Wizard."

"Well, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch are going to help us, even though I have no idea who Mo is." Penelope said.

"Well, whoever he is, he better be ready..." Drell said, he then backed up and put a hex on the locks and made them lock them up. "Penelope, I trust you not to leave until the time is right..."

Skippy's stomach growled then and he held it. "You didn't happen to bring any washcloths with you through Hilda and Zelda's closet, did ya?" he hungrily asked the girl he loved like a niece.

"Um, I have one from school after Gem Stone accidentally slipped on chocolate milk." Penelope took a white cloth out with brown stairs.

Skippy swiped it and instantly ate it.

"Um, you're welcome?" Penelope said, confused.

"Oh, your Uncle Skippy and his washcloths," Drell chuckled, then looked concerned. "I just hope Hilda will be okay..."

"What about Zelda and Sabrina?" Penelope asked.

"Who?" Drell asked at first, but then returned his focus. "Oh, them too, right, yeah!"

"You're so in love with Hilda..." Penelope rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"So? There's no problem with that." Drell said.

Penelope giggled a little.

"You're in love with a mortal," Drell reminded her with a teasing smirk, he had warmed up to his daughter's wishes of being in love with a mortal, but Pi would never be allowed to come over, Witch Council policy, plus Skippy would just keep him as a pet. "Oh, Penelope..." he then hugged her, nearly crying.

"So, this Darkness is pretty bad?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, I'll contact our helpers..." Drell broke out of the hug and went to the crystal ball and tried to turn it on.

 ** _'You have insufficient funds to make a call right now, please try again later...'_** the ball replied.

"WHAT!?" Drell snarled, nearly making the room shake. He then looked into the error and folded his arms. "Somebody's been making long distance inter-dimensional calls again..."

Penelope backed away and whistled innocently.

"Penelope?!" Drell glared.

"Uhh... I got a lot of homework, I gotta go, bye!" Penelope then ran out of the room.

"Penelope!" Drell shouted.

Penelope was still heard running. Skippy stood in front of the doorway and put his hand on Penelope's forehead to keep her from running. Drell snapped his fingers and glued Penelope's feet to the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I had to make a call to Atlantica!" Penelope cried. "I have a new mermaid pen pal!"

"You can do what we did in the old days, write letters." Drell folded his arms.

"This is so unfair..." Penelope folded her arms at her guardians.

"You know what's unfair?! I can't call our helpers because it went over the insufficient funds!" Drell told her.

"I'm sorry..." Penelope whispered.

"There's only one way to charge the calls," Drell said, then looked to his sidekick. "Skippy, get her piggy bank."

Skippy nodded and walked off.

"I was gonna go to the Mall with that!" Penelope whined.

"Shoulda thought of that before you ran up my crystal ball bill!" Drell scolded.

It took a while, but Skippy finally got Penelope's piggy bank and brought out what was in it.

"All right..." Drell rubbed his hands together eagerly with a mischievous smirk. "That's crack this puppy open!"

"My allowance!" Penelope cried.

Skippy conjured up a hammer and broke the bank open, making the piggy have a realistic squealing noise. Drell collected the money and transported it into the crystal ball so he could call the helpers he needed about the invading Darkness.

"Let's hope they're not too busy." Skippy said.

Drell nodded and made the call.

"I'm still here..." Penelope reminded them.

"You are going to stay there and think about what you've done!" Drell glared to her.

"Uncle Skippy, help me out!" Penelope pouted and batted her eyes to him.

Skippy looked to her, a little sullen. He was always kind and gentle and usually took Penelope's side since sometimes, she would be blamed for things that weren't her fault. This was a situation he didn't like to be in.

"Uncle Skippy..." Penelope pouted.

"Stop that!" Drell scolded. "Skippy, man, you can't let her do that to you!"

Skippy snapped his fingers and freed Penelope. "Just stay inside the house!" he told her.

Penelope rushed over, hugged him, and then ran off, going to her room.

"Man, you really need to grow a spine..." Drell scowled at him.

 ** _'Who would you like to call?'_** the crystal ball asked.

"Atticus Fudo, Patch Pongo, Monique Brown, and Cherry Butler." Drell told the ball.

 _ **'Processing...'**_ the crystal ball replied, making a connection to the mortal world.

While that was going on, Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch were having their usual meeting days.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry was showing them her Smoke and Mirrors video game to show why she was frustrated with the reward she was given after their Las Vegas adventure.

"So, where's the game?" Mo asked after Cherry had selected the Desert Bus mini game.

" _This_ is the game," Cherry said as she held the controls. "You drive... And drive... And drive... There's nothing out there, but roads and sand... Occasionally there's a rock, or a sign, but that's it... There's no music on the radio, no passengers to interact with, nothing to keep you occupied... You can open the door with the B button!" she then clicked the B button to demonstrate and a squeak came from the screen. "Basically, it makes a sound effect... That's a little something you can do to entertain yourself."

"Wow." Patch said, surprised.

"Just gotta hold your thumb on this button for so long..." Cherry muttered as her thumb held down on the A button to drive the bus.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked.

"Dead..." Cherry said.

"Why don't you just force it down with pliers or tape?" Patch suggested.

"Wait..." Cherry whispered once he suggested that, she then took out a pair of pliers and had them hold the button down for her and she let out a laugh in victory. "How do you like that trick, Penn and Teller?" she taunted the magicians who were not there to witness this moment of awesome. "If you can't beat the game, let the game beat itself!" she then set the controller down on her ottoman.

Suddenly, the image of the bus vanished and Drell's face appeared on the screen with Skippy on his side.

"Hey, Drell, hey, Skippy, what's up?" Atticus asked.

Mo looked a little shocked and surprised by Skippy and Drell's sudden appearance.

"We have important business to discuss," Drell told them, urgently and warning. "It's about the Darkness."

"The Darkness?" Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch asked.

"We shall discuss this in my office." Drell told them, he then reached out of the screen and took the four of them off Cherry's couch and into the screen.

"WHOA!" the four of them gasped as they traveled through a vortex and on the way to the Supernatural Realm.

"I feel an adventure is going to be involved!" Atticus guessed.

"Same heeere!" Mo cried, freaking out the most since she had never been through a vortex like this before.

* * *

They all then dropped down and landed in a waiting room.

There was a woman with glasses, tapping at a computer in her desk while there was fog covering the floor. The woman then looked up to them and adjusted her glasses. "Drell will see you now..." she droned to them in a dull monotone.

"Thank you, ma'am." Atticus said.

"This place is creepy," Mo looked around. "It's like the headmaster's office..."

Before they could get up and go to the door, the chairs moved on their own and shoved them into Drell's office and once they were inside, the door slammed shut.

* * *

Drell looked to all of them with his fingers pressed together and wearing a Victorian suit which was his work clothes in his office. "Glad you all could make it..." he greeted. "You're probably wondering why you're all here."

Cherry opened her mouth.

"If it's a smart remark, I'll turn you into a mouse and have you for lunch." Drell glared to her.

Cherry then cupped her mouth to shut herself up.

"Why are we here?" Patch asked.

"I'm afraid the Darkness is coming..." Drell informed.

"The Darkness?" Cherry, Atticus, and Mo asked.

"Yes..." Drell looked grave. "The Darkness is a diabolical force of nature that can threaten the very existence of the magical world. It can attack any magical being in the magical world, whether witch, warlock, wizard, and even Wiccan..."

Atticus looked a little nervous since he was part Wiccan.

"It eats the souls of anyone, especially the innocent," Drell continued. "The late King Aron DuBear was at war with the Darkness himself and this forced him and his lover to separate their twin children and abandon them shortly after their birth."

"So what do you want us to do?" Patch asked.

"Well, the late King's twins are hidden in the mortal world," Drell explained. "It's up to you, Sabrina, Cassandra, and my little Penelope to help them fulfill their destinies before the Darkness returns on All Hallow's Eve, or as you mortals call it 'Halloween'."

"Do I really need to be here?" Cherry griped a little bit. "I mean, my mother was adopted by my grandmother, so I'm not even a real witch!"

Drell firmly folded his arms to her. "Are you talking back to me?"

"Uhh... N-No...?" Cherry got nervous all of the sudden.

"You know what I do to people who talk back to me?" Drell looked into her eyes.

"I'm afraid to find out..." Cherry sunk in her seat then.

Drell growled to her before continuing on.

"Sir, I don't mean to talk back, but why am I here?" Mo raised her hand. "I'm not a witch either."

"No, but your family your biological family is related to Captain Planet which means you are related to Captain Planet as well." Drell said.

"Hmm!" Mo smiled in approval. "That's cool! Do you know how he's related to me?"

"We're working on it," Drell smiled. "I wanna say he's your uncle, but we'll get back to you on that."

"So, who are these twins?" Atticus asked.

"Their real names are Artemis and Apolla, but when they were adopted, they were named Camryn Barnes and Alexandra Fielding." Drell reported.

Cherry hid a gasp.

"Something wrong?" Drell raised a brow to her.

"My brother dated a girl named Camryn," Cherry remembered. "She broke up with him though and it made him cry... I'd never seen him cry before."

"Well, you're gonna have to meet her so we magical creatures can rest." Drell said to her.

"I don't wanna!" Cherry cried.

"We'll do it, Cherry, you're coming with us." Atticus said.

"Oh, I miss my normal, boring life..." Cherry folded her arms with a sigh.

Skippy kind of stared to Mo.

"Um, can I help you?" Mo looked at him.

"Monique, I apologize, Skippy likes to keep mortals as pets..." Drell said, then hit Skippy with a rolled up newspaper. "BAD SKIPPY!"

Skippy then blinked and snapped back to looking like a civilized gentleman.

"All right, I'll go through with this, but as a mortal in the magical world, I want respect!" Cherry demanded.

"DENIED!" Drell called with a laugh.

"Will we have to split up to meet them?" Atticus asked.

Skippy looked intrigued by that.

"That's not a bad idea," Drell had to admit. "It'll be easier, two of you will find Apolla and the other will find Artemis."

"How do we decide?" Patch asked.

"You could draw straws," Drell shrugged, but smirked to Atticus and Mo with a knowing look in his eye. "Unless you two love birds wanna go off on your own and spend your scavenger hunt makin' out..."

"Me and Atticus will find Camryn while Cherry and Patch will find Alex." Mo told him.

"Agreed..." Drell nodded to them.

"I just wonder how the twins will react once they first meet and find out they're sisters." Skippy chuckled.

"Don't worry, guys, we know what to do," Patch told the warlocks. "Just make sure you tell everyone at the Witch's Council that we're on it."

"You got it, Spot." Skippy nodded to him.

"My name is Patch." Patch answered.

"That's what I said, Smudge," Drell waved his hand at him. "Also, to keep track of everything, you'll have these..." he put his hands together, made them glow, and took his hands apart, carrying a tiny crystal ball in each hand, one had a sun image while the other had a moon crescent on it. "We'll use these to communicate with each other. I would like it if you all recorded your data and logged in to speak with us about the twins."

"Yes, we understand." Atticus smiled.

"Try not to let the pooch drool on this, will you?" Drell asked Cherry.

"Yes, sir..." Cherry told him, fearfully.

Drell smiled evilly. He liked the respect since he controlled her fate.

"Okay, you wanna find Camyrn or Alex?" Mo asked her boyfriend.

"Camyrn." Atticus answered.

Mo then nodded in agreement.

"I guess we'll take Alex then." Cherry said, referring to her and Patch.

Skippy then took the crystal balls. He handed the sun one to Atticus and Mo and then handed the moon one to Cherry and Patch.

"We won't disappoint you, Drell." Cherry vowed.

"I hope so, Mortal..." Drell firmly looked to her. "For your sake."

"We won't, sir, now how do we get to them anyway?" Patch asked.

"Luckily we were able to find out about their adoptive families," Drell smirked, then snapped his fingers.

Skippy then walked over to a file cabinet and struggled to get it open.

Cherry shoved him and tried herself, only to be pushed back by the door opening, but she still held on the handle.

"Interesting specimens..." Skippy commented as he took a couple of files, then hit the top of the cabinet.

Cherry then slid all the way back to the other side since she still had her hand on the handle.

"Sorry about that, dear..." Skippy smiled in amusement to her, then walked over to Drell's side and handed him the files on Apolla and Artemis's surrogate families.

"Thank you, Skippy." Drell replied.

Skippy nodded and saluted his closest friend.

Drell opened the files and took out papers on the foster families of the legendary twin witches. "Let's see..."

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch leaned forward to take a closer look.

Drell glanced to them. "Do you mind!?"

They then leaned back against their chairs, mumbling apologies for rushing him.

"Now where was I?" Drell asked himself as he looked into the files.

"You were just about to give me fifty bucks." Cherry bit her lip.

Drell had enough of her sassiness, he pointed his finger and turned her into a mouse. He then grabbed her by the tail and dropped her into a jar and sealed the top on. "Looks like you're on your own, Spot." he mumbled to the Dalmatian puppy since he had turned Cherry into a mouse and excluded her from this adventure, going to eat her now.

"If you try to eat her then I will use my magic and turn you into a cockroach!" Patch glared.

"All right, all right, sheesh!" Drell groaned, he then unscrewed the jar cap off, zapped Cherry back to normal, then went back to reading files.

Cherry gasped for air, due to feeling claustrophobic in the jar.

"According to my research..." Drell scanned the first file. "Artemis has been adopted by the Barnes family and was named 'Camryn'."

"Okay and for Apolla?" Patch asked.

Drell put Artemis's file down and then opened up Apolla's. "Let's see..." he skimmed the page. "Apolla was adopted by the Fielding family and currently goes by Alexandra AKA Alex... Blah, blah, blah... Oh, teenage problems are so interesting..." he then commented, sarcastically.

"What kind of problems?" Patch asked.

"Let's see..." Drell continued to read. "Artemis or shall I say 'Alex' is a very mature and strong-willd girl... Oh, here's something interesting about the twins... When Apolla was born, the sun was rising and when Artemis was born, the moon was setting. This can really help you out with who's who. Due to her powers, her powers are stronger at night."

"So, Camryn's powers must be stronger at daytime..." Atticus guessed.

"Yes!" Drell nodded to him.

"Alright then, shall we go?" Patch asked.

"Hmm..." Drell looked to Skippy. "You think now?"

"Let them go for now and they can start fresh tomorrow morning." Skippy proposed.

"Right!" Drell agreed. "We'll contact you with more information later... Now... **BEGONE!** " he then made the fog swallow them up and send them back into Cherry's living room on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well seems like we'll be on another adventure." Atticus smiled.

"Yep..." Mo shrugged, but had a smile since she got to be with him.

Cherry then leaned back on the couch. "Better relax for now..."

"Um, Cherry?" Patch pointed to the TV screen.

"What?" Cherry sat up and grabbed her video game control and removed the pliers. "What the heck!?" she then tried to make the bus move again, but since she had not kept her thumb on the button, the bus had ended up trapped. "The bus is stuck in the sand!" she then groaned. "They made the bus veer to the right on purpose... Ugh, they've thought of everything... Gosh darn you, Penn and Teller!"

The bus was then being towed and starting the game all over again.

"I suggest you put it away." Patch said.

"This is the most sadistic thing ever!" Cherry groaned, she took the game out, put it in its case and tossed it into the trash.

"So, um, who were those guys we just saw?" Mo asked her friends about Drell and Skippy.

"Those were Drell and Skippy." Patch told her.

"Drell's the Head of the Witch's Council." Atticus added.

"And a giant pain in the rear..." Cherry mumbled.

"The reason why he's a pain is because he's been torturing Cherry for a long time." Patch told Mo.

"Why?" Mo asked in concern.

"Because I'm a mortal," Cherry scoffed. "I'm basically his cosmic plaything."

"Yeah, which is just so wrong." Atticus added.

"Did you try talking to him about it?" Mo asked.

"Yes." Cherry said flatly.

"What happened?"

"He made a piano fall on my head."

"Yikes," Mo said, surprised. "By the way how are we suppose to find Camryn and Alex?"

"I may not be a witch by blood, but I heard from Sabrina that these crystal balls can usually locate any which anywhere," Cherry said as she looked at the one she and Patch were given. "How do you turn these things on?"

Patch put his paws against the ball, trying to see if he could help.

* * *

Michelle walked in then, carrying groceries, giving greeting nods to her daughters and her friends, she looked a little worried, due to the Darkness coming out.

"Mom, do you know how these crystal balls work?" Cherry asked her mother.

"I know someone who would." Michelle said softly.

"Granma, right?" Cherry asked softly back, knowing that she would now never be given the answer.

"Yes, and her friend in England," Michelle informed. "Luckily I have a way of communicating her free of charge."

"That's great, because we need to use these to locate Artemis and Apolla AKA Alex and Camryn." Atticus smiled.

"Excuse me a moment..." Michelle went down the hall into her home office.

Cherry kept trying to hit the crystal balls, but it didn't do anything, she then lifted the ball high in her hands and was about to strike it against the floor.

" **YOU BREAK MY CRYSTAL BALLS, YOU BUY MY CRYSTAL BALLS!** " Drell's voice was suddenly heard, making her lower the ball now.

"Well, how are we suppose to activate these crystal balls already?!" Patch asked.

" **BE PATIENT!** " Drell demanded.

"Man, he's good..." Mo was surprised Drell was there, even if he wasn't there.

Michelle came back with a special phone. "Here you go, sweetie, it's 'Aunty Eglantine'."

"Hello, Aunty Eglantine?" Cherry took the phone.

There was suddenly shouting which made Cherry flinch and remove the phone from her ear.

"I know, I know, I know," Cherry said to her, trying to calm the woman down. "Listen, do you know how to get crystal balls open so we can find the twin witches that Drell and Skippy told us about?" She then took out a notebook and jotted this down as the woman on the other line talked. "Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Is that all? Oh, that sounds easy... Now I feel like an idiot... Okay, bye Aunty Eglantine... I... I love you too..." she then hung up the phone.

"So, what do we need to do?" Atticus asked.

"Put the balls on the table," Cherry instructed from her notes. "Side by side."

Atticus and Mo did as told, moving the balls together on her kitchen table inside of a pot so they wouldn't roll off.

"Press against the symbols of the balls." Cherry continued.

Atticus clicked on the sun symbol while Patch clicked on the moon symbol, making the balls glow instantly.

"Join hands all together." Cherry said, putting her notebook down and holding out her hands.

The others did as she said, Patch extended his front hind paws.

"And chant the ancient rhyme with the witches we want to see," Cherry said before bowing her head and closing her eyes, making the others do the same. She did the rhyme for them and when she finished, the four of them together said the names of the witches. "Apolla and Artemis DuBear."

The balls glowed even brighter and lifted out of the pot on their own, spun around the four of them rather quickly, making a strong wind and in an instant, they were all taken out of the kitchen with the crystal balls in a blast of bright yellow light.

"Good luck, dears." Michelle whispered.

* * *

Drell and Skippy saw this from their own crystal ball.

"Good luck, puny mortal..." Drell whispered about Cherry.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going out!" Penelope called.

"Okay, have a good ti-" Drell called, but then realized what she said. "WHOA!" he then rushed over to the girl and stood in front of her. "Absolutely not! Not with the Darkness out there!"

"I finished my homework, I wanna go out now!" Penelope folded her arms.

"Not on my watch, you could get swallowed up by The Darkness!" Drell told her. "That's a million times worse than being grounded!"

"But I wanna go out..." Penelope pouted. "I'm so bored..."

Skippy frowned, but then smiled. "Okay, you can go out..." he took her side again.

"Oh, thank you, Uncle Skippy!" Penelope hugged him and ran out.

"But stay safe and if you see The Darkness, start running." Skippy told her.

"Yes, sir!" Penelope called.

Skippy smiled, then looked to Drell who deeply frowned at him and made him frown. "What?"

"You need to stop taking her side!" Drell said to him firmly. "You need to learn how to say no to her!"

"But how can I say no to her?" Skippy asked.

"Come 'ere... Let me give a lesson on Penelope..." Drell gestured for him to come closer.

Skippy came over to him, fearing a little bit since Drell was big and loud.

"You have to learn to say no to Penelope because SHE'S A TEENAGER!" Drell boomed at him. " **TOUGHEN UP!** If you don't show her any discipline, she'll walk all over you and get herself killed!"

"Oh, I don't wanna be harsh with the dear..." Skippy put his hand to his mouth as he looked out to the door where Penelope walked out of.

"You think Sabrina's aunts let her do whatever she wants?" Drell folded his arms to him.

"Well, um, no I don't suppose they do." Skippy said.

"SHOW SOME BACKBONE!" Drell snapped.

Skippy flinched and shivered.

"I know you, you're not that brave, you're a coward!" Drell waved his finger at him. "You gotta let people stop pushing you around!"

"Sorry, Drell..." Skippy mumbled.

"Next time she asks you something, no matter what it is, as long as it's the opposite of what I say, you say no, got it!?" Drell firmly said to him and then went back to behind his desk to check on the others in the realm.

"Yes, Drell, I got it." Skippy said.

"You better..." Drell said as he spied on the other magical beings to make sure they were safe in their homes.

* * *

Cassandra was with Spella and her familiar rabbit, Mephista, Sabrina was with Hilda and Zelda, though not Salem since he was out of town visiting his daughter, Nicole was with her mother as always, and Penelope was wandering around the Netherworld on her own, which made him very much worried for her. "Get out of there, Pen while you still have time..." he whispered genuine concern for her.

"Huh?" Penelope said out of confusion. She looked all around the doors, but they just floated behind her as she passed them. She sighed as she wandered around the Netherworld alone, none of her friends would come out.

 ** _'What are you doing here all alone?'_** a slimy voice asked her.

Penelope then jumped. "Wh-Who said that!?" she shivered in slight fear. "I-I'm warning you, my father is a very important warlock in the universe!"

 ** _'I want your help... I have heard of this Darkness and the only way out is if you read a spell out of a forbidden book...'_** the voice told her. **_'I want you to go to Cherry's house...'_**

"Is she even home?" Penelope asked the strange voice.

 ** _'Why does that matter?'_** the voice asked her. **_'Why? Did Daddy tell you not to go into one's home uninvited?'_**

"Well, kinda, it's wrong..." Penelope said firmly.

 ** _'Well then, I guess you're not the one that likes to take risks.'_** The voice said.

"You callin' me a coward?" Penelope furiously frowned.

The voice laughed at her. **_'Go ahead... Just do it... Prove yourself a real witch...'_**

A door then opened right in front of her to show Cherry's bedroom.

"I... I dunno..." Penelope grew anxious, but she glared as the voice laughed at her.

 ** _'Prove that you're a real witch and go inside and grab a spell book.'_** The voice told her.

Penelope bit her lip, but narrowed her eyes in determination and stepped through the door. She looked around the darkness of Cherry's bedroom and took out her wand, making the star tip glow and be her source of light due to Cherry's absence. She looked around and saw glowing from inside the closet. She had opened the doors, pushed the clothes on the hangers aside, saw a laundry basket on top of a large container. She then moved the basket, popped the top off, moving it and found a rather sinister looking book with a lock and a skull on the front cover.

"What's this?" Penelope wondered as she held the 400 year old book. "Some journal?"

 ** _'No, my dear, that is a very important spell book...'_ ** the voice told her. **_'Only real witches and warlocks can read the awakening spell... Prove yourself worthy... Read the book... If you got the guts...'_**

Penelope narrowed her eyes, she flipped through the pages and found the reawakening spell. " _'Dreadful darkness, hear my cry... Bring back one who cannot die... Let the warlock who perished here... Live again and reappear'_!"

 ** _'Thank you, my young fool!'_ ** The voice laughed evilly.

"What!?" Penelope cried.

The book started to glow and shake in her hands. Penelope dropped the book and backed up closer to the door. A pair of hands came out and a middle aged man crawled out of it.

Penelope froze a moment and covered her eyes with her hands. "What have you made me done!?"

"I've made you do the spell to bring me out." The voice said evilly.

Penelope bit her lip in slight fear.

"I couldn't have done it without you..." the man stood in front of her and patted her on the head. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I have a score to settle..." he then laughed and went through the Netherworld to do more evil bidding now that he was back out of the spell book, laughing on the way as his evil laugh echoed through the supernatural world.

Penelope was able to come out the door and she looked very frightened. "Oh, I am so grounded..." she whispered to herself. "I hope Dad didn't see that..."

" **PENELOPE!** " Drell's voice echoed.

"I'm dead..." Penelope gulped.

Suddenly a chair came from the ground, making her sit in it and it sped down the track with her in it, making her scream at the acceleration and a door opened, once she was in, the door closed and vanished in thin air and Penelope woke up in her father's office, not even the waiting room.

* * *

"I can explain!" Penelope yelped.

"What were you thinking?!" Drell glared. "Releasing Ben Ravencroft!?"

"I didn't know!" Penelope cried out.

"That was very bad..." Skippy firmly folded his arms to her as he came to Drell's desk.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Skippy..." Penelope tried to apologize to him so she wouldn't get in as much trouble. "It won't happen again... How was I supposed to know he was in Cherry's room!?"

Skippy looked firm to her, but his expression softened like it usually did. He then looked back at Drell.

"Alright, alright, look, I'm sorry, it's just he's like Sarah Ravencroft, but instead, he wants to take over the world." Drell said after calming down.

"Though Sarah wanted to destroy the world," Skippy added. "She cared about no one other than herself and convinced many that she was kind, warm, and gentle as a powerless Wiccan healer... When she discovered the oak tree that gave her these abilities, it changed her life and she bewitched many helpless mortals."

"How do you know so much about her?" Penelope asked.

Skippy sharply sighed and slowly shut his eyes. "I used to date her..." he admitted.

Penelope cupped her mouth.

"I knew there was something off about her, but he wouldn't listen!" Drell glared back at Skippy, remembering that as well before looking back at Penelope. "And now her descendant's out there! He was once defeated and was going to be gone for good! First the Darkness and now Ben Ravencroft! What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Penelope cried. "It'll never happen again! Right, Uncle Skippy?"

Skippy sharply hummed to her, trying not to take her side again like he always did.

"Well, let's hope that nothing else bad will happen." Drell said.

"Wait, isn't Sombra's spirit part of The Darkness?" Skippy asked.

Drell looked to him and mumbled a curse word under his breath.

"Well, umm..." Penelope stood up from her seat. "This looks important, I'll let you two handle it..."

"Not so fast..." Drell put his hand on her shoulder. "We still haven't discussed your punishment... Now, Pen, I know you didn't intentionally mean to release Ben Ravencroft, but you broke a rule of mine: Never read a spell book you are not familiar with."

Penelope looked up to Skippy, trying to look like a puppy so he would go easy on her.

"Sorry, Penelope, I have to agree with your father on this." Skippy told her, shockingly enough.

"Uncle Skippy!" Penelope cried. "You _never_ let him punish me!"

"I know, but I have to be assertive." Skippy said.

Drell had a look of approval.

"You can't do that to me!" Penelope cried.

"Go to your room!" Skippy pointed out the door.

Penelope was very shocked that he rose his voice to her.

"Go on... Run along..." Skippy told her, looking firm.

"This isn't fair!" Penelope whined.

"Sweetie, you have your whole life to whine, go to your room and lock the door behind you, if you get eaten up by the Darkness, you'll _wish_ I grounded you for 500 years." Drell said to her.

Penelope sighed, she took out her wand and transported herself home.

"We better hope that The Darkness, Ben Ravencroft, and also possibly Sombra are defeated soon." Skippy sighed.

"This is going to be a _lot_ of work for our helpers..." Drell stood next to him with his large arm around his frail shoulder.

Skippy nodded.

"I'll protect the women!" Drell proposed.

Skippy glanced to him.

"Or, I'll stay here and do my job..." Drell stared at the floor, he then let go of Skippy and turned on his crystal ball. "Let's see how our friends are doing with meeting and reuniting Apolla and Artemis..."

A screen came up and it was showing the twin who went by the name Camyrn as her adoptive family was celebrating and wishing her a happy birthday. And where unfortunately, Atticus and Mo appeared in her room and actually dropped in.


	5. Chapter 5

Camyrn's adoptive family was talking about how she would always wake up as soon as the sun would rise. Atticus and Mo fell in and flopped slightly.

"There's Apolla..." Mo whispered.

The girl was stirring slightly in her sleep.

"Hide!" Atticus whispered loudly.

"Huh?" Camyrn said, confused, seeing them behind her couch. "Hi."

"Busted..." Atticus and Mo whispered before showing themselves to her.

"Um, who are you and why are you in my house?" Camyrn asked, folding her arms slightly.

"Um, I'm Atticus and this is my girlfriend, Mo, and why we are here is, um, a little difficult to explain." Atticus said.

Camyrn glanced to them suspiciously.

"Um... I like your hair." Mo smiled nervously, hoping to distract the older female, due to her seeming to be a girly girl.

"Oh, thanks!" Camyrn bought that and smiled. "Maybe I could do yours sometime."

Mo chuckled softly and glanced to Atticus. "You owe me for that..." she told him flatly, though teasingly.

"You got it." Atticus answered.

"Hmm, maybe, I could use you two around wherever I go." Camyrn smiled.

"Uhh... What do you mean by that?" Mo asked, that sounded a little awkward to her.

"You know, just hang with me and be like my two assistants." Camyrn smiled.

Atticus and Mo glanced to each other, then looked back with small shrugs.

"Sure..." Atticus said.

"Why not?" Mo added with a shrug of her shoulders.

Camyrn suddenly thought of something. "Give me a sec..." she told them, she then took out a sketch pad and started to sketch inside of it, feeling inspiration strike.

There were hushed whispers heard and there were two shadowed figures coming with a pastry that had a lit candle on top of it.

 _'What was that?'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Mo shrugged again. The shadows came closer to Camyrn as she sketched.

"Surprise!" Camyrn told them, standing up right in front of them with an amused smile. "Gotcha."

"D-Didn't you see those shadows behind you?" Atticus asked, surprised.

"Shadows?" Camyrn looked at him funny, but gave a shrug.

"One day, I'm gonna stick your head in the cake." the man playfully smirked to Camyrn.

"I told you we wouldn't be able to surprise her," the woman smiled softly. "As long as the sun's up, she's up. Happy Birthday, Camyrn!" she then hugged the girl.

"Thanks, Mom." Camyrn smiled in the hug.

"I see you were bright and early enough to already invite some friends over for your special day." the woman looked to Atticus and Mo.

"Yes, ma'am, we're her new friends and assistants: Atticus and Mo." Atticus smiled.

The woman chuckled. "Well, nice to meet you 'assistants'..." she then looked to Camryn. "So, what do you want to do today, honey? Today is all about you."

The man nodded in agreement with a delighted smile for his adoptive daughter. "Which is not different from yesterday or the day before that..." he then muttered.

"As it should be!" Camyrn exclaimed to her father. She then blew out the candle, put her finger in the cake and put icing on the tip of his nose. "I can't believe it took you 21 years to figure that out!"

"Love you, babes." her father told her softly.

'She doesn't seem to be in any danger yet.' Atticus thought to himself.

Camryn showed her parents her latest sketch and they talked amongst themselves. Atticus and Mo noticed the sketch of a different, though sleeping, girl who had a moon crescent necklace. Her parents wondered who it was and Camryn simply replied it was a girl who looked like her. Atticus and Mo knew what it meant, but Camyrn and her parents did not, obviously. Camryn and her adoptive father then got into a frosting fight and they started to chase each other.

"Oh, you two, I swear," the woman sighed. "No frosting on the wallpaper!" she called to them, then looked to Atticus and Mo. "Can I help you two with anything?"

"No, but with those two and frosting, I think we might need to help you with any frosting that might end up on the wallpaper." Atticus chuckled.

The woman sighed and shook her head. "You're telling me!"

"Well, we better go and try to stop them from getting any frosting on the wallpaper." Mo smiled.

The woman smiled to them before walking off.

Atticus took a look at the sketch that Camyrn made. "This must be her sister..." he calculated.

"I just hope Cherry and Patch can find her without trouble." Mo added.

"You and me both and hopefully, they'll have a much better landing then we did." Atticus added.

Mo nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Cherry and Patch ended up in a different residence as there was a girl sleeping in her bed, wearing a moon crescent necklace.


	6. Chapter 6

"That must be her." Patch whispered before silently coming over to the sleeping girl.

"Wait..." Cherry whispered herself, holding him back by collar.

Someone creaked the door open in a very grotesque and horrifying witch costume. As the girl slept, the moon crescent necklace glowed as a gloved hand came up to her, but she woke up instantly before she could get scared. The girl removed the mask, showing a rather young girl.

"Surprise!" the younger girl quietly cheered.

"You can't be a princess for Halloween like every other little girl in the world?" the older girl glared at her.

"Hey! Hey! You were supposed to surprise her, not scare half to death." Another older girl said.

"Now?" Patch whispered.

The girl smiled in mild amusement as she sat on her bed and saw a bowl with a birthday candle in it. She then looked back to Cherry and Patch. "Who are those two?" she asked, frowning slightly. "And why did they come to see me in my pajamas?"

"Uh-Oh, what do we do, Cherry?" Patch whispered so low that only Cherry could hear.

Cherry shrugged.

"Did you let them in?" the older girl narrowed her eyes to the younger girl.

The younger girl shrugged.

"Umm..." Cherry stepped forward. "We're sorry for intruding, we're new in town and we just wanted to see if anyone loved Halloween as much as we did..."

"Well, I have a pretty good excuse..." the older girl shrugged with a smile as she took her bowl. "Halloween is also my birthday."

Patch, not wanting to surprise any of them, simply barked while smiling and then goes up and begins to lick her as his sign of saying happy birthday.

The older girl chuckled. "Thanks..." she smiled to the Dalmatian puppy. "What's his name?"

"Patch." Cherry stated.

"Hi, Patch!" the older girl smiled. "I'm Alexandra, but you can call me 'Alex'."

Patch barks and sits while panting and smiling.

Alex chuckled.

"Happy Birthday," the oldest female told Alex. "We're serving you breakfast-on-the-couch to celebrate."

"I made it," the youngest girl said. "Strawberry yogurt, cereal, an candy corn." she then listed the ingredients.

 _'Ooh.'_ Patch thought to himself while looking at the breakfast.

"Aww..." Alex cooed, then blew out the candle with a smile. "Thanks for remembering."

"Oh," the older female remembered something important. "My mom says she will see you tonight. She was afraid she'd miss her bus waiting for YOU to wake up..." she then walked away, crudely.

"Why's that?" Cherry asked.

"Because she sleeps practically forever!" the older girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alex said, placing the bowl down. "I was writing in my journal and before I knew it, it was after midnight."

"I don't know when you sleep," the older girl glanced to her. "Your mom always says..."

"'Whenever the moon's up, I'm up, it's like I'm part werewolf'." Alex said.

"Do you miss your mom?" the younger girl asked.

"Nicole!" the older girl called in a scolding tone.

"What?" the little girl pouted.

Alex batted her eyes a little. "Yeah..." she said softly then, playing with her necklace. "I really do... Thanks for asking." she then tickled Nicole to clear up the sad situation.

Patch looked up at Alex, sad and confused, not knowing what happened to her mother. Alex then talked with the older girl about birthday plans, Alex insisted on looking for a job, deciding to do something different since she was 21-years-old now.

"This is really good!" Alex told Nicole.

"Thanks, Alex," Nicole smiled softly. "Happy Birthday."

"Excuse me a moment." Alex told Cherry and Patch, excusing herself to get dressed for the day.

"We have got to make sure that they are reunited." Patch whispered.

Cherry nodded. "We have to make them run into each other somehow..." she tried to think of ways for it to be possible. "But how?"

"I don't know, but I hope their guardians are going to be helping us get them to reunite." Patch whispered.

"I hope so..." Cherry sighed.

Alex and Camyrn were going go through their normal days, except this time with their new friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Drell was watching and relieved that this was going smoothly so far, he then decided to check up on everyone else in the Supernatural Realm to make sure the Darkness didn't get them.

"Thank goodness that everything is going smoothly." Skippy said.

"So far so good..." Drell agreed. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to the Netherworld Spa as soon as this blows over."

Skippy gave a sigh of relief. "I don't blame you... I'd love a dusty massage from those pixie sprites."

"That sounds nice." Drell smiled.

"I hear it just feels like angels singing..." Skippy smiled fondly.

Drell smiled back, he then moved the crystal ball and patched through to the Netherworld Spa.

A light purple-skinned woman with pointed ears, dark magenta hair, and fangs with black bat wings appeared in front of them. **_'Netherworld Spa, how may I help you?'_** she asked.

"Hello, this is Drell, Head of the Witch's Council..." Drell started.

Skippy stared to this mythological woman's image and found himself staring into her eyes and looking very distant as Drell made a reservation for them after Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Mo would get the twin witches to fulfill their destinies.

* * *

Speaking of which, Atticus and Mo, along with Camyrn's adoptive mother, were watching Camyrn beating her adoptive father at tennis. Atticus and Mo just decided to watch.

"Well, at least the dogs aren't here," Mo hid a chuckle. "They wouldn't be able to finish their game!"

"Yeah." Atticus agreed with her, knowing how dogs could be with balls.

Camyrn got the ball ready and whacked it with the racket to play a friendly competition against her adoptive father. The ball was pretty speedy, but her father was able to hit it back, allowing their audience to watch them play their little game.

"Ten bucks says his next hit is out." Atticus whispers to Camyrn's adoptive mother and Mo.

Camyrn's adoptive mother hid a chuckle.

"Deal." Mo smirked and shook hands with him.

Camyrn and her father were at it, still flinging the ball in the air and bouncing once on occasion as was the rules of tennis. It took a while, but Camyrn managed to strike the ball so hard that her adoptive father nearly crashed against the gates and missed the ball.

"It's all in the wrist!" Camyrn chuckled in victory.

Camryn's adoptive mother hid a giggle from her seat. After getting another ball, Camyrn and her adoptive father then continued their game until one of them would win.

* * *

"So, Camryn, what's up?" Atticus asked.

"Nothing much..." Camyrn shrugged.

"Aren't you having a good birthday?" Mo voiced concern.

"It's just..." Camyrn shrugged again. "I'm 21, I keep feeling like something special is supposed to happen."

"Well, maybe something exciting will happen." Mo smiled.

"I hope so..." Camyrn shrugged as she played with the racket before putting it away.

"And beating your father six/love isn't special enough?" Camyrn's adoptive father teased.

"Oh, please," Camyrn hid an eye roll. "I do that every day."

"You're really good," Mo put her hands in her pockets. "Wish I could be good at something."

"Oh, I'm sure that there's something that you are good at." Camryn smiled.

"How about running away from child services and hiding in a Junkyard with dogs?" Mo deadpanned.

Camyrn glanced to her. "Um... Sure... Why not?" She then took a look at the time. "I gotta meet my friend, you guys wanna come?"

Atticus and Mo shrugged and followed her.

"Hopefully we find the other one with Cherry and Patch." Mo whispered.

Atticus nodded. "I hope so too." he whispered back.

Camyrn's adoptive father finally did hit the next ball, but unfortunatly for him, it had been hit out of bounce. The phone then rang and Camryn decided to answer it. Atticus and Mo came to join her after the tennis game was over. The couple then decided to meet each other with a bottle of water for the now exercised father and let Camyrn have her phone call, it was probably another birthday wish.

"So, who's calling you, Camryn?" Atticus asked.

Camyrn put the phone down a moment. "It's my friend, Beth," she said quickly before putting the phone back up to her ear to continue her private conversation. "Yeah, Dad's trying to play tennis again." she then said after a question Beth had asked her.

 _'Again?'_ Atticus thought to himself. _'Wow, she must really always beat her father at tennis.'_

Mo admired Camyrn's strengths and really looked up to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry, Patch, and Alex were now outside of the house. Alex was all dressed now and even had a bag with her.

"So, Alex, do you think something special will happen today?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, I wanna try to get a job though, I am an adult." Alex replied.

Patch smiled, in both that he's happy for her to go out and find a job, but also that hopefully Alex'll be reunited with her twin sister while looking for a job. The oldest female came out in uniform with a name tag and walked alongside Cherry, Patch, and Alex.

"Maybe sure he doesn't mess me up." the oldest female made Cherry promise about Patch.

"Oh, he won't, right, Patch?" Cherry asked innocently.

Patch barked in response, though gave the female a small glare. Alex giggled a little though, she liked Patch so far. Patch smiled at her and where it seemed like this would work, hopefully.

* * *

They passed various other people who were dressed up for the Halloween season which made Cherry feel awkward. Halloween was her favorite holiday and one of the few times the perky in her perky goth title would come out, but she felt so naked without a costume.

"You okay?" Patch whispered.

"I just feel weird without a costume..." Cherry whispered back. "I've always worn Halloween costumes, all my life... Why couldn't Drell or Skippy give us any!?" she then folded her arms, getting grouchy.

Luckily for both of them, Alex and her adoptive step-sister had their own private conversation and didn't notice that Cherry and Patch were talking to each other.

"I don't know why Drell didn't give us any, but I'm sure he would have." Patch whispered.

"I don't know why," Alex sighed. "I... I just feel like something horrible is gonna happen."

"Really?" Cherry asked. "How so?"

"Alex, it's your birthday," the older girl jumped in. "Nothing horrible will happen."

"Like I said, it's just a feeling." Alex pouted a little.

Patch looked up to Alex, worried about what she said about the feeling she had.

Alex gave a small smile to Patch and gave him a small hug. "Your puppy is so sweet, you're so lucky to have a dog like him."

"Yeah, lucky..." Cherry shrugged since Patch wasn't really hers.

* * *

They then made way for the city bus.

Cherry then stopped with Patch. "Uh-Oh..." she stopped dead in her tracks with the Dalmatian puppy, knowing that animals weren't allowed on the bus.

Patch was worried as well. "Quick, hide me." he whispered to Cherry.

"Umm..." Cherry looked around, wondering what to do.

Alex got on the bus after her adoptive sister. Cherry then walked on the bus, handed a few quarters to the driver, and found an empty seat, holding her stomach as she looked a little bigger than usual, she sat to the long seat in the back while Alex found a different seat for now to keep talking with her adoptive sister. She then unzipped her jacket and let Patch out, but scooted to hide him while everyone else kept their eyes forward.

"Sorry about that." Cherry said to him.

Patch gasped for air. "Don't you ever wash that thing!?"

"Yeah..." Cherry said. "Eventually..."

"What?!" Patch whispered.

"Nothing..." Cherry dismissed him.

The bus went off after they boarded and luckily, no one seemed to notice Patch, at least, not yet or right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Cherry heard a ringing, she put her hand in her pocket and took out the moon crystal ball she was given. Patch took the ball in his mouth and went under the seat, hiding behind Cherry's legs, he then pushed the moon crescent on the ball as an image of Drell came up.

"Ugh..." Drell noticed the dog slobber, but then looked back to Patch. "How's it going so far, Blotch?"

"It's Patch and it's good, we've found Alex and are hopefully going to reunite her with Camyrn while she's looking for a job." Patch whispered.

"Good to know..." Drell nodded.

"By the way, couldn't you have given us costumes?" Patch quickly asked. "Cherry feels really uncomfortable in her regular clothes."

"Costumes?" Drell asked, almost as if he's never heard of such a thing, but then quickly remembered what Skippy once taught him. "Oh, that's right, you mortals dress up on All Hallow's Eve..." he then hit himself on the forehead. "I forgot about that..."

"It's alright, it's just Cherry seems to feel comfortable when she's wearing a costume on Halloween." Patch whispered.

"Very well..." Drell folded his arms. "What does she wanna be?"

"Just something not too pink or dressy." Patch replied, he did not know what Cherry wanted her costume to be, but he knew that she would have a major meltdown if she wore pink or a dress.

"I'll talk with her after you two reunite Apolla and Artemis." Drell gave a firm nod. "Just beware of more dangers that someone released..."

"What?" Patch looked at him.

"Nothing, I need to go!" Drell then raised his hand and signed off from the crystal ball.

"I have a feeling that this might be a little more challenging." Patch whispered. He then grabbed the ball in his mouth and gave it back to Cherry.

Cherry winced at the saliva. "Yuck!" she then put her sleeve over her hand and wiped the ball to get the drool off.

"I can't help it, I'm a dog..." Patch said to her quietly.

"I know..." Cherry said as she put the ball back in her pocket and held it in her hands in her pockets. "It was Drell, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, just checking in, though I have a bad feeling we have to face more than just the Darkness." Patch said to her.

"Oh, what could possibly go wrong?" Cherry shrugged it off.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Patch smiled.

* * *

They tried to enjoy the rest of the bus ride with no problems. Cherry didn't mean to complain, but she just felt strange without a costume on. She hoped she would be able to get one soon. Patch looked out the window, hoping to see Camyrn soon. He looked to a car that was driving next to the bus and saw two girls with Atticus and Mo in the backseat. He saw that one of the girls in the front had curly black hair with light brown skin. That must have been Camyrn!

The bus then drove another way different than the car, but hopefully, Alex and Camryn would still reunite, fulfilling their destiny to help destroy the Darkness and find out where they truly came from. As Camryn walked down the street with her friends, the bus was pulling up and the people were filing out, Cherry hiding Patch in her jacket once again.

"Camyrn's out there, we have to make sure Alex sees her." Patch whispered.

Cherry nodded, letting him out as soon as they got off the bus. Alex looked to the paper of the want ad to find the location of her interview. Camyrn was looking at new belts for sale with Atticus and Mo who noticed Alex with Cherry and Patch. This was all going according to plan and luckily, they didn't spill anything out that they didn't need to, at least not yet.

But unfortunately for them, Camyrn didn't seem to notice Alex as she saw a shopping mall across the street. Atticus snapped his fingers in defeat while Mo swiped off her bandanna and nearly threw it to the ground to stomp on it. Camyrn and her friend dashed right over, not even noticing Alex. Alex glanced as people ran right by her, but she shrugged it off, to her, it was unimportant as of right now, but she did feel something a bit off about right now. Atticus and Mo gave apologetic looks, but rushed to catch up with Camryn.

 _'There's gotta be a way for them to meet.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Cherry was trying to think of ways to have Camryn and Alex meet each other, but how...? This was going to be tougher than she had thought.

Little did they know, they were being watched. Patch shook a chill done his spine though and tried to ignore it, it was probably nothing.

"I'm going in." Camryn told her friend.

"That's okay," Beth replied. "If you wanna look at shoes, I'll meet you back here in 20."

"How did you know I wanted to go look at shoes?" Camyrn looked to her.

"Because you just said it." Beth replied simply.

"Yeah, she didn't tell you." Atticus said.

This then led to Beth and Camryn to having a 'yes, you did' 'no, I didn't' argument. This annoyed Atticus and Mo, but luckily, it ended as Camryn went to the store.

"You guys wanna come?" Camyrn invited.

Mo groaned about the shoe shopping, but she went inside with her and Atticus.

"Sure." Atticus shrugged.

 _'Hopefully their guardians are close by and will be joining in the help.'_ Mo thought to herself.

They went inside the store then with Camyrn.

* * *

Across the street, Alex, Cherry, and Patch were walking together for Alex's job interview. And where then all of a sudden a help wanted appeared on a window of the same store that Camyrn went in, as if by magic.

Camyrn focused on something else, but she went over to the sign and read it aloud. " _'Help Wanted, No Experience Necessary, We're Desperate'_."

"You're 21 now, it's time you got a job." Mo suggested.

"Hmm..." Camryn thought about it. "I dunno... You think I could do it?"

"Well, I think that you should continue to shop, someone else should have the job." Atticus smiled.

Camyrn shrugged and walked off to do her shopping. Atticus and Mo then followed.

* * *

Camyrn had a shopping spree day while Alex was with Cherry and Patch and wandering around, looking for a want ad, she found a place to meet and came to the woman in a witch hat, but another girl came with a cute top she wanted to buy. The woman talked with the girl before she got to Alex, much to Alex's frustration.

 _'Stay calm,'_ Alex thought to herself. _'Stay calm.'_

Finally, the girl left.

"Look, uh, I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you I've done this before, but I am a hard worker and a fast learner," Alex told the woman. "And I really, really need this job."

"Yeah, so could please give her the job?" Cherry begged.

"Honesty... Impressive," the woman smirked. "Unfortunately, it's valued everywhere, but in fashion and sales... Sorry! I'm sure you'll find something."

Patch growled at the woman, wanting to bite her.

"I understand..." Alex wanted to protest, but decided against it, because it would be very immature and unprofessional if she did. "Thanks anyway." she then walked away slowly from the desk to let the woman get back to work.

"The fashion world can be cruel..." Cherry shrugged.

Alex then was about to walk off until she looked at the woman's shoes and came right back after what Cherry said had given her an idea. "Oh, my gosh!" she told the woman. "I love your shoes! They are, like, so cute!"

"Thank you for giving her that idea." Patch whispered to Cherry.

"I gave an idea?" Cherry glanced while Alex talked with the woman.

The woman seemed to change now after speaking with Alex again. "You can re-rack those clothes and clean out the dressing rooms." she told Alex, giving her a position in her occupation.

"Oh, thanks," Alex gave a grateful smile and started to walk off. "Oh, and I really do love your shoes."

The woman smiled. "Not as much as I love your jeans."

The two shared a laugh and now Alex could get her dream job.

She started to work, but little did she know, while she would work, Camyrn would stop inside and try on some new clothes, being the girly girl that she was.

"I hope that this works." Patch whispered to Cherry.

Cherry nodded. Alex collected a pile of clothes and moved them, just as Camryn came to see how she looked in her new outfit. And where they accidentally bumped into each other, making Alex drop all of the clothes. Cherry, Patch, Atticus, and Mo hid away together, smiling to each other, and then watched to see how this would play out.

* * *

Alex and Camyrn got up off the floor together. As soon as they stood up and saw each other, they kind of freaked out, so they both let out a scream in unison.

"Why do you look like me?" Alex demanded.

"I don't know, but isn't it cool?" Camyrn smiled.

"No!" Alex declined, not sure how to feel.

"Wait, why isn't Alex as excited as Camyrn?" Patch asked.

"Well, it's a lot to take in probably," Mo suggested. "Imagine if you met someone you haven't before that looked just like you, wouldn't that freak you out?"

"Hmm..." Patch shrugged.

Alex and Camryn studied each other. They then came out of hiding, hoping that now was a good time. Camyrn and Alex were then suggesting that they were long-lost twin sisters, but now they had a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

"Should we tell them?" Cherry wondered if now would be a good time.

"Not yet." Patch said which unfortunately Alex and Camryn heard.

"What're you guys talking about?" Camryn asked them.

"Wait, did Patch just talk?" Alex asked.

"Uhh..." Cherry, Atticus, and Mo looked to each other.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Camyrn demanded and put her hands on her hips. "You all better start talking!" But then she saw her twin sister running out of the store seeing someone that looked like her was one thing but a talking puppy or even a talking dog or talking animal was too much to take in.


	9. Chapter 9

Camyrn then went after her to stop her so then they could find out what was going.

"I hope nothing will come out of that..." Cherry sighed a little.

But when they both got out of the store, Camyrn grabbed Alex's hand and suddenly everything began to move slowly. Something strange happened between the twins that was going to be very important.

The four adventurers came out to catch up with them, but stopped as Alex and Camryn stopped. Camyrn was just excited while Alex was extremely uncomfortable about the twin sister revelation. The twins dropped their hands which made everything speed up, but it also made the modeling dummy's clothes fall off and leave them in undergarments.

"Okay, now _that_ was weird." Camryn admitted.

The two then looked back to each other, wondering what had just happened.

"Well, at least nothing bad happened." Patch said.

There was suddenly glowing in Mo and Cherry's pockets.

"What was that?" Alex asked them.

"Nothing?" Mo, Cherry, Patch, and Atticus said together, rather quickly.

"Okay, that time, that dog definitely said something!" Camryn pointed to Patch in accusatory.

"Okay, our medallions have never suddenly glowed all of a sudden." Patch whispered to Atticus.

"That wasn't the medallions..." Mo whispered, having heard that.

Patch looked to her. Camryn and Alex firmly looked to the four of them and still wanted answers. The woman who gave Alex her job wanted to speak with the twins and the four visitors wandered off, but not too far away so they could keep track of Camryn and Alex. Mo and Cherry took out the crystal balls that Drell gave them and they were glowing a little.

"What the? Okay, it must be Drell, he probably wants to speak with us." Patch whispered.

"Probably..." Cherry suggested.

They backed up into an alley as people passed.

* * *

Cherry and Mo clicked the buttons on the crystal balls. Suddenly two pairs of hands came out of the balls, making the girls drop them, but luckily, not crack them and Drell and Skippy both crawled out, helping the other out.

"OI!" Drell grunted, rubbing the back of his neck. "500 years without doing that can give you such a crick in the neck!"

"Drell, Skippy, what are you two doing here?" Atticus asked.

"We saw the twins use one of their powers," Skippy informed as he carried his pipe. "It happened after they joined hands."

"You couldn't just text us about that or something?" Cherry asked.

"What is this 'text' you speak of?" Drell looked at her like she was crazy.

"You know..." Cherry took out her iPhone that Forte had given her.

"What in the world is _that_!?" Drell grabbed Skippy for protection.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Skippy added, rather cowardly.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked. "Neither of you know what human technology is or even what it looks like?"

"And I thought you were the most powerful man in the universe..." Mo folded her arms at Drell.

"Hey, I see a lot of things, I can't keep track of every little thing," Drell said, and then gestured to his clothes that looked like they belonged in Elizabethan times. "Just look at what I'm wearing!"

Skippy nervously came up to the phone and tapped it with his pipe and let out a breath of relief that it didn't attack.

"So, what is that thing?" Drell asked.

"It's an iPhone..." Cherry glanced at him.

"Oh..." Drell sounded familiar now. " _That's_ what Penelope's been bugging me to get for her birthday!"

"Well then, now you know what an iPhone is." Patch said.

"Buy her one of those?" Drell laughed. "You're kiddin', right? I'm a warlock, we use Netherworld credits! Besides, if I did, I'd be the one payin' the bills!"

* * *

They then looked to the center of the alley as Alex and Camryn were talking with the woman, seeming to be trouble brewing.

"I cannot believe you'd think I'd steal this," Camyrn said to the woman, giving her several twenty dollar bills. "It's not even that cute, though it does fit me like a glove."

"And just so we're clear," the woman then looked to Alex. "You're fired."

The twin witches then walked down the street together, Camyrn wanted to believe they were twin sisters.

"They don't know?" Drell asked his helpers.

"We didn't think we'd be allowed to tell..." Atticus shrugged.

"Of course you are, just don't let the twins' guardians see you tell them." Skippy said.

The four then nodded in agreement with that.

"And no backsass," Drell threatened Cherry. "I'm serious, I _will_ turn you into a mouse and I _will_ eat you, Atticus's strength or not."

"Does he really eat mice?" Cherry asked.

Skippy nodded gravely. "The reason why I started to collect pet mortals."

"Wow, so that's the reason." Patch said.

Skippy smiled innocently and nodded. "Drell wouldn't eat a mortal."

"I just love to make 'em suffer," Drell chuckled darkly. "I'd never kill them, but I just like to make them squirm."

"That's good to know." Atticus said.

"We better get back to the girls." Mo said.

"Yeah... Make sure they stay out of trouble, whenever you're ready, tell them who they are, but not around their guardians." Drell reminded them.

"Yes, sir." the four replied.

"Right..." Drell nodded. "Okay, Skippy, you go first, ladies first."

Skippy gawked at him in offense, but rolled his eyes and went back into one crystal ball first. Patch then raced off, not wanting to lose the girls. Atticus had his pet owner instinct and followed after Patch then.

Drell then went to take his turn. "By the way, get ready to meet an old enemy..." he put his hand on Cherry's shoulder. "It was really nice knowing you, kid."

"Wait, what...?" Cherry looked at him.

Drell then went inside the crystal ball next. Both crystal balls glowed briefly, but then instantly powered down.

"Should we be worried?" Mo asked.

"I dunno about you, but I am." Cherry looked at her.

"We better go keep up with the guys." Mo said.

"Come on then!" Cherry said, already dashing ahead.

Mo glanced to her, but kept up, trying to make sure her crystal ball wouldn't fly out of her pocket.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alex, Camryn!" Atticus called out. "Wait up!"

Alex just couldn't accept having a long-lost twin sister, but she did agree that today was her birthday and it was also Camryn's. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch caught up as the girls discussed their coincidental situation which was actually fate.

"Girls, please stop, look, you two are twin sisters, you were separated when you two were born." Atticus said.

"What?" Camryn and Alex both asked at the same time, Alex a little shocked and Camyrn a little delighted.

"It's true," Cherry spoke up. "And you're not just ordinary twins, you're-"

Suddenly, Beth came between the twin witches. "Oh, hey, Cami," she then looked to Alex, letting out a shriek.

Camyrn then screamed with her.

"Okay, okay, you people have got to quit screaming," Alex glared to them.

"Oh, my gosh," Beth couldn't believe what she was seeing. "She looks exactly like you!"

"I know!" Camyrn beamed. "Isn't it great? I got a twin!"

"That's great," Beth sounded jealous. "I want a long-lost twin."

"If she has a twin sister, I think there might be more screaming." Patch whispered.

Cherry, Mo, and Atticus hid nods in agreement with the Dalmatian puppy. Camryn sent Beth away so she could get to know her twin sister better and they walked with their new friends.

"Okay, spill," Alex looked to Cherry, Atticus, and Mo. "How do you know she's my long-lost twin sister and where did you guys come from?"

"And how did you get in our houses this morning?" Camyrn added, though was more excited than suspicious right now.

"We'll answer all your questions when we are somewhere more private, like Camyrn's bedroom." Atticus whispered to them.

"Yeah." Mo agreed.

"Come on, let's go, I'll give you a ride." Camyrn told them, going to her car.

The vehicle seemed to had won Alex over. "This is your car!?"

"Yeah, it was a birthday present." Camyrn smiled once she got to the driver's seat.

"And you just got it today?" Alex asked, amazed.

"Don't be ridiculous," Camryn rolled her eyes. "It was a sixteenth birthday present."

They all got into the car and buckled up to go to Camryn's house and clear up this whole twin witch situation.

"Wow, your parents must be loaded if they could give you this for your birthday." Patch said.

"Eh, it's no big." Camyrn shrugged with a smile, then got ready to drive back to her house.

Alex still felt strange about having a long-lost twin sister, but was now slowly warming up to the idea.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you you were adopted?" Camryn asked.

"I only ever had a mom and yes, she did," Alex replied softly. "She died three months ago."

"Oh, my... We're so sorry for your loss." Atticus and Mo comforted her as they placed their hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay..." Alex said softly. "She may had not been my real mom, but... I love her and miss her very much."

"I know how you feel actually," Mo said softly to Alex. "My parents died when I was really little, I lived with my grandmother for a while and I've been to several different foster homes until I finally found the right couple."

"I'm so sorry..." Camryn told Alex softly. She then gently took Alex's hand, but it made the car go haywire suddenly.

The windshield wipers flapped around, the radio turned on, the water gushed everywhere, the lights flickered on and off, and the car alarm started to blare.

"This is so cool!" Camyrn grinned, even if she did not know what just happened.

Alex glanced at her very strangely. But unlike the last time, everything was going haywire a little faster. Soon, the car returned to normal and Camryn started to drive them to her house.

* * *

There were decorations in front of the house with several pumpkins, vampire bats, and black cats.

"This is your house!?" Alex was amazed that her long-lost twin sister had it made.

Camryn walked them inside with a huge grand staircase in the front room with a glittering silver chandelier hanging above them. "MOM! DAD!" she yelled out for her parents to see if they were home.

"No, Cam, I don't want to meet your parents yet!" Alex whispered sharply to her.

"Besides, we have to tell you both something very important." Mo said to the twins.

A maid came in with a feather duster then. "Camryn, your parents aren't home." she informed.

"That's good because I don't think that her father could calm down long enough for an explanation." Atticus whispered.

Camryn eagerly ran up the stairs while Alex trailed behind.

* * *

They went into Camryn's bedroom and Camryn shut the door behind her.

Alex was just shocked that Camryn had the privilege to be raised by a high class family and tried to calm herself down once she saw her sister's room. "Okay," she said, shutting the door so no one else could hear, then looked to Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch. "Who are you guys and how did you know we were twin sisters?"

"Okay, here's everything that you need to know for now." Atticus said.

Cherry and Mo took out the crystal balls.

"You guys are witches," Cherry said to them, coming with the crystal balls in hand. "Your real names are Apolla and Artemis DuBaer."

The twin witches began to listen as they began to tell them everything, except for where they were born.

"So, let's get this straight..." Alex spoke up. "Not only is Camryn my twin sister, but... We're also witches?"

The four nodded to them.

"Prove it." Alex folded her arms.

"Don't you remember?" Camryn looked to her. "When we did certain things like hold hands, everything would get all weird? Those must be our magical powers!"

"Try to open one of your drawers with your powers." Mo suggested.

"Okay..." Camyrn decided to do it, she shut her eyes then. "Drawer... Open..."

When she said that, the drawer opened halfway on its own, shocking both the girls.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"So, we're twin sisters and witches..." Alex said, now slowly accepting the truth.

"We're Twitches!" Camryn giggled, making up a nickname for her and her sister now.

They both were liking the nickname as they both had thought of the same name and then, one of Camyrn's drawings caught Alex's attention.

"Drawer Open..." the twins said together, which made the drawer fly out of the wall and come toward them. They both ducked down and the drawer flew to the wall, nearly smashing it and everything in it.

Camryn then went to her clothes as Alex came behind her and saw several pictures on Camryn's wall with outer space themes and many images that looked like they could belong in a fantasy novel.

"Oh!" Camryn smiled once she picked up orange fabric with black stripes. "Here are those dance tights I was looking for."

"Did you draw all these?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Camryn smiled. "I'm an art major. It's just something I've always done."

"You're really good." Alex smiled back.

"Thanks!"

Alex then saw Camryn's latest picture that she sketched this morning. "Is that me?"

"I don't know..." Camryn admitted. "I thought it was a self-portrait, but..."

"But she's wearing my necklace," Alex said. "How did you know that?"

"I don't know," Camryn admitted innocently. "Sometimes you just see things. I always thought I was imagining it."

"Wow." Patch said.

"Okay, I definitely heard that dog talk!" Alex pointed to the Dalmatian puppy.

"Wait!" Camryn had an idea and dashed off a moment. "They're in the closet!"

Alex glanced at her, then observed the pictures with their new friends.

"I know they're in here somewhere." Camyrn said.

"Who is this?" Alex looked to a mysterious woman with short wavy black hair in blue robes.

"I don't know," Camryn said as she rummaged through her closet. "But I draw her a lot. Pretty, huh?"

"That must be their mother." Cherry whispered in suspicion.

Alex took a closer look at the woman in the picture. "I feel like I know her!"

"Me too," Camryn smiled. "Who put all this junk in here anyway?" she then mumbled to herself.

Alex looked back at the picture, then to their new friends. "Do you know who she is?" she asked them since they knew about her and Camryn's origins.

"No, sorry, but we don't." Atticus said.

"We think she might be your mom." Cherry added.

"Uh, could one of you check the other closet?" Camryn asked. "I know they're in my room somewhere!"

"She's got two closets..." Alex whispered to herself in jealousy and disbelief, but went to do as she was asked to.

"How can someone have two closets?" Patch asked.

"She's rich, remember?" Mo reminded.

Alex went to the other closet. "I share a drawer with a phone book and she's got two closets!" she then opened the door, stepped through it and felt very odd. "And just when I thought my day couldn't get any stranger..."

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch joined her and looked around as this looked nothing like a closet, but a parallel universe or an ancient civilization of some type.

"I found them in the-" Camryn joined them and noticed where they were as the door shut behind them. "This is not my closet..."

"In a weird way, I'm kinda relieved to hear that." Alex said to her.

"Same here." Atticus added.

They walked through and all around them. There appeared to be a molten lava pit right over the bridge of the starry and planet covered skies.

"This may sound spooky, but it's kinda like I've been here before." Alex whispered.

"How is that possible?" Camryn wondered.

"You've been here in your dreams many times before..." a voice told them, drawing them over to find the source. "You have the gift of sight."

"Who said that?" Patch said while looking for the source of the voice.

A woman with short blonde hair in an orange dress appeared before them and smiled brightly to the girls before hugging them.

"Do you know her?" Alex asked.

Camryn honestly shook her head, oddly enough.

"Just as you know me, Alex..." a male voice said, making a man appear before them. "Never seen, but always there. Silently watching over you, making sure no harm comes in your way."

"Though, if I had my way, you'd never skin a knee," the woman added, getting hysterical. "But you-know-who here was always, 'Keep your distance, don't interfere, shut up, woman, you're giving me a headache'."

"Yes, much like you are now." the man glanced to her.

"You two must be their guardians AKA protectors." Atticus guessed.

"Yes, I am Karsh and this is Ileana," the man confirmed and introduced while the woman waved. "Their father's humble servants."

"Our father?" Alex asked.

"Is he here?" Camryn whispered eagerly.

"You had to go and bring that up." Ileana clenched her teeth to her male partner. "No..." she then said vocally and louder to the twins. "Um... He... Uhh... Well, he... He died the day you were born! There, I said it..."

"Come, let's move over here where it's quieter." Karsh led a way while Ileana took Alex and Camryn's hands.

"Yeah, I think that would be a safe idea." Patch said before following them.

"So, you can talk..." Alex said to the puppy.

"It's a long story, but that's not important right now." Patch replied.

* * *

Karsh looked to the twins, getting their full attention. "It was your father who asked us to watch over you."

"But where-" Camryn spoke up.

Karsh and Ileana shushed her for speaking up like that.

"Where are we?" Camryn whispered.

"Why don't you ask your sister?" Karsh prompted.

"We're in Coventry, aren't we?" Alex asked, making the servants nod to her.

"Coventry?" Camryn, Atticus, Mo, and Patch asked.

"Coventry is a land of make-believe where children write with their imaginations when they are artists." Cherry explained.

"Cool, but it looks like it isn't make-believe." Patch whispered.

"Alex has the gift of knowing." Karsh commented quietly.

"It doesn't really exist." Alex whispered.

"Oh, the world has infinite dimensions." Ileana then told them. "Well... Nine... Maybe nine and a half. But none is more real than the other. We should really get you two to visit the Supernatural Realm."

"The Supernatural Realm?" Alex and Camryn asked.

"It's a dimension where witches and warlocks live," Mo told them. "There's the Witch's Council, the downtown Netherworld, the Spa... Basically anything about witchcraft... A few local mortal schools in the mortal world have secret witch training classes for witch or warlock students because non magical creatures are usually not supposed to know their secrets."

"Yep." Atticus nods.

"You guys have access to the magical world?" Karsh asked them.

"I'm part Wiccan, Patch is my puppy, Mo is my girlfriend with genes from Captain Planet, and Cherry's grandmother was a legendary witch: Malovea Youngblood." Atticus informed.

Ileana looked to Cherry in amazement. " _The_ Malovea Youngblood?"

"She changed her name to Mary Ruth after she escaped her horrible mother," Cherry replied. "But... I don't have any witch powers since she adopted my mother."

"Mortals..." Karsh shook his head at her.

"Anyways, getting back on topic." Atticus said.

Cherry folded her arms though, she really hated being discriminated just because she happened to be mortal since her mother was adopted and neither of them were real witches.

"Wait," Camryn remembered something. "You called yourselves our protectors. What are you protecting us from?"

Ileana looked to Karsh and nodded for him to tell them.

Karsh whispered very softly that not even Patch could guess what he said. "The Darkness..." he then whispered a little louder for them to hear.

Ileana cringed in slight horror for them now.

"The Darkness?" Camryn asked.

"So it's true too..." Alex whispered softly.

Camryn had a dozen of questions now, what were they talking about and what happened with their mother?

"Your mother is very much alive," Karsh confirmed, much to Camryn's relief. At least they weren't orphans now.

Alex and Camryn smiled to each other then.

"For 21 long years, we've waited for this day," Karsh explained them the story. "The future of Coventry, the Supernatural Realm, and more, is your hands."

"Our hands?" Camryn's vocal side slipped out again. "Why is it in our-"

"Shhh!" Karsh and Ileana hissed to her.

"Okay, what is with all of the shushing?!" Patch asked.

Karsh and Ileana shushed him then.

"Sorry, but it's the policy, we have to be quiet on this side." Ileana told the puppy.

Patch frowned firmly, but kept his voice low. "Sorry..."

Alex didn't want to accept her destiny and wanted to back out of it.

"Alex..." Karsh tried to make her understand.

"No!" Alex spoke up vocally, ignoring the quiet rule. "I know how the story ends, remember?" she then stormed off.

"Uh-Oh, we better go after her." Patch said.

"Be right back..." Mo smiled apologetically and went off.

Atticus and Camryn then also followed as Karsh and Ileana watched.

"I just hope things are going okay in the Supernatural Realm..." Cherry looked a little on the edge.

"I'm sure that everything is alright." Atticus said.

Cherry sighed a little and kept following to catch up with Alex.


	11. Chapter 11

Things were safe so far in the Supernatural Realm, no one had died or been killed, but it was very boring for Penelope. She couldn't even go out to the mortal world since school was over and she was forbidden from using the crystal ball so Drell and Skippy could keep in contact with Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch on their mission with Alex and Camryn's destinies.

"That's it, I'm going out there..." Penelope hopped off her bed, grabbing her wand. "No one's gonna stop me, not Ben Ravencroft or any Darkness!" she then used her wand to make a clone of herself. "You stay here..." she told the clone.

The clone nodded, it looked exactly like her, but had a strange purple moon crescent on her forehead. Penelope then snuck out by teleporting out, so she could do something else then just stay in her room. There were three malicious laughs, two of them very familiar.

* * *

"Oh, boy..." Penelope grew fearful again. "Maybe I should turn back..."

 ** _'Leaving so soon?'_ ** a voice taunted her. **_'I thought you liked the dark side... Come toward it, girly...'_**

Penelope let out a scream of fear.

* * *

Skippy knocked on Penelope's door and waited for her to answer, she didn't though, so he knocked again and put his hands on his hips. "Penelope, it's Uncle Skippy..." he called gently, hoping that would make her answer the door. He then opened the door and found the clone reading one of Penelope's 'boring' school books. "Look, I know you feel trapped here, but we want what's best for you... I mean, anyone could be out there right now. You could get seriously killed if you tried to sneak out right now."

The clone did not answer, Penelope did not give her information in order to do so.

"Penelope, listen, after The Darkness is defeated and Ben Ravencroft is trapped inside the spell book again, then you will be ungrounded." Skippy said.

The clone still did not answer him.

"Penelope, please talk to me, you know you can always talk to me..." Skippy said to her.

The clone merely blinked at him.

"Silent treatment, huh?" Skippy folded his arms. "I just thought since we're so close you wouldn't do that to me..." he then walked off. "I'll see ya later, Penelope... Stay out of trouble..." he then shut the door behind him.

* * *

Drell came to the kitchen to get some water from a goblet. "How is she?" he asked.

"She won't talk to me and she's reading one of her school books," Skippy replied. "I think she feels bad being stuck in her room all day."

"Oh ...Wait, she's reading one of her school books?" Drell asked.

"Yeah..." Skippy replied, seeing nothing wrong with that. "Why?"

"She's never done that unless it had to do with homework and she always talks to you." Drell said.

Skippy thought about it. "You're right..."

"Mortal or Witch school book?" Drell asked, putting down the goblet.

"Something called 'calculus'." Skippy remarked.

"Mortal..." Drell grumbled, then stormed over to Penelope's room, not even bothering to knock and glared at the clone. "All right, who are you and what have you done with my Penelope!?"

The clone did not answer him.

"HEY!" Drell yelled louder. "I'm talkin' to you!"

The clone merely blinked to him.

Drell picked the clone up by her collar and then noticed magic dust on Penelope's bed and saw her wand was missing. "She snuck out!" he concluded.

"What?! But how did she sneak out?" Skippy asked.

Drell looked all around, he also noticed Penelope's broomstick was missing and her window was open. "I got a pretty good idea... I should've known this would happen... I did the exact same thing at her age when my mother wouldn't let me see the Bubonic Plague live..." he folded his arms and shook his head.

"The band?" Skippy asked.

"No, the virus that wiped out half of Europe," Drell informed. "That girl is in so much trouble when I bring her back home. On the plus side, I could see that Artemis and Apolla met with Karsh and Ileana and are finding all about themselves... Though Artemis isn't all too thrilled like her sister is."

"Same here." Skippy said.

"She'll warm up to it... Speaking of which..." Drell said as he took out a strand of Penelope's hair and placed it on his wand.

The wand glowed a bit, flew out of his hand and went to find Penelope for him.

* * *

Penelope screamed as she was nearly swallowed by darkness, but the wand picked her up by her hood and brought straight back to her bedroom. She was now sitting on the floor and looked all around her. "How did that happen?" she muttered to herself.

"Oh, you can thank my wand for finding you after a strand of your hair was placed upon it." Drell said before something shocking happened.

"Oh, thank you for saving me, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Penelope cried out while hugging him.

Skippy then made the clone disappear and never be bothered with again.

Drell hugged her back, then let her go with a smile, that instantly turned into a frown. " **WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SNEAKING OUT!?** "

"I'm sorry!" Penelope cried out. "I just-"

"Penelope, I make these rules for a reason, you're very predictable," Drell said to her. "You know why? I was just like you when I was your age! You're lucky I didn't leave you out there! My parents left me alone the last time the Darkness came out and forced me to find my way back home and decided that was punishment enough! Listen, I don't want you out of the house until Artemis and Apolla defeat The Darkness."

"I'm sorry..." Penelope repeated. "I'm just so bored here now..."

"I'm sorry too, but you have to stay inside, it's very dangerous this time of year," Drell said to her. "I'm not trying to be mean, but you really need to listen and get that through your thick little head!"

"He's right, Penelope." Skippy said.

"Okay, did you just agree with him?" Penelope asked.

"PENELOPE!" Drell and Skippy scolded her slightly.

"All right, I won't sneak out or do anything against the rules ever again..." Penelope promised, putting her hands behind her back and crossing her fingers.

"I know you won't..." Drell took out his wand. "Not only are you grounded from leaving the house, you're grounded from magic until this is all over.

"WHAT!?" Penelope yelped.

Drell zapped her with his wand, draining her of all of her magical abilities. "If you're still in school while this goes on, I'll have Ms. Magrooney and Mr. Snipe excuse you from witch training classes and you can make it all up after Apolla and Artemis destroy The Darkness."

"Wow." Penelope said.

"Oh, and don't even try to sweet talk your Uncle Skippy here," Drell put his arm around the smaller male."I've taught him to be more assertive... Go ahead, ask him something."

"Uncle Skippy, can I-" Penelope started to ask with puppy eyes.

"No." Skippy cut her off.

"But, I didn't even finish my-"

"No."

Penelope grew angry. "Knock it-"

"No."

Penelope then growled in frustration. She was going to say something else, but just stopped herself. Drell and Skippy smirked to each other, high fiving the other.

"Stay out of trouble, I mean it this time." Drell said, going out the room with Skippy, shutting the door behind themselves.

"This sucks..." Penelope scowled as she was trapepd, now without her powers.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Back in Coventry...**_

Alex was trying to run out of the door and get out of this place.

"Alex, slow down!" Patch called out.

"Alex, where are you going?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, come on, how can that place not be magical?" Patch asked.

"He's right, how could it not be magical?" Camyrn asked.

"We were all there!" Mo added, opening the door to show her for herself. "Karsh, Ileane, come out! Remember we-" she then looked inside to see a bunch of clothes and it was like a normal closet.

"They promised..." Camryn lowly whispered.

Alex noticed something. "Look!" she rushed to the corner of the room to certain pictures Camryn had on her walls. "This is why it seems so familiar!"

"Wow, Camryn truly has the gift of sight." Patch said.

"I drew these two or three years ago," Camryn looked to her pictures. "I wonder if all of these are of Coventry?"

Alex looked horrified of some images. "Let's hope not." she said lowly.

"I swear, you are the only person in the whole world who can make finding a twin and discovering magical powers negative." Camryn shook her head.

"Nah, I think Cherry could beat that." Atticus commented.

Cherry then shoved him slightly.

"What? It's true." Atticus said.

"He's right." Patch said.

"I'm sorry, but knowing that it's real, seeing it," Alex continued. "l never imagined that this is what it looked like."

"Alex, come on..." Camryn sighed.

"If what I wrote is true, then our father didn't just die the day we were born..." Alex continued. "He was killed... Trying to protect us."

"Oh, dear..." Patch said.

"Us?" Camryn wondered. "Who would want to harm us?"

Alex looked to one picture and saw a frightening shadow figure.

"The Darkness..." Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch whispered.

"Hey, girls, why don't we get out of here and get a bite to eat?" Atticus suggested.

"Now that you mention it, I am a little hungry..." Camryn held her stomach then after it growled a little.

"I guess we're all a little hungry." Alex smiled.

Alex was still unsure about this twin witch thing, but she agreed to get some food with the others.

* * *

Unfortunately, in the Barnes house, the Darkness was starting to spread.

"I'll be right with you guys." Cherry said before going off. "Um, Camryn, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, twelfth door on the right." Camryn informed.

Cherry nodded and went to go to the bathroom.

"I guess she must really need to use it." Atticus said.


	13. Chapter 13

Cherry found the bathroom, locked the door, after she did her business, she washed her hands.

 ** _'Look at how much you've grown...'_ ** a voice said to her.

Cherry glanced around, hearing the voice, not recognizing it at first. "Hello...?"

 ** _'I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice.'_** The voice said to her.

Cherry tried to think for a moment. "Ben?"

The voice laughed and an image of the deceased horror novelist appeared in the mirror, taking her reflection.

"Whoa!" Cherry jumped back a little.

 ** _'Hello, there, my dear, how have you been?'_** Ben's image asked.

Cherry glared to him. "You're not here... I took away the spell book and locked it in my closet..."

 ** _'Or did you?'_ ** Ben asked her. **_'How do you know a witchling didn't sneak in there and take it from you?'_**

"Impossible!" Cherry argued.

 ** _'Oh, no?'_** Ben asked, then showed a vision of Penelope sneaking into her room and taking the book, reciting the awakening spell.

Cherry glared still, but looked worried as she saw what she saw. "What did you do!?"

 ** _'I used that witchling to read the reawakening spell.'_** Ben smirked evilly.

"You MONSTER!" Cherry snarled.

 ** _'And thanks to her and you, The Darkness will take over those twins like their father.'_ ** Ben grinned wickedly as always.

"Me?" Cherry looked at him. "What did I do!?"

 ** _'Oh, well, by trapping me in that book with that witch!'_** Ben glared.

 ** _'Hurry it up, Ben, we're getting impatient!'_** A second voice exclaimed.

 ** _'Don't worry, I'm almost done...'_ ** Ben reassured.

Cherry removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I'm having a seizure, this isn't really happening..." she muttered to herself.

 ** _'Oh, yes, it is.'_ ** Ben smiled evilly.

Cherry growled to him.

 ** _"Happy Halloween, lonely little mortal...'_** Ben laughed and his image disappeared.

"This isn't good..." Cherry whispered, not only did they have to face the Darkness, but now the return of Ben himself.

* * *

Cherry then left the bathroom, catching up with the others.

"You okay, Cherry?" Mo asked. "You were in there a long time."

"You look pale too." Patch added.

"Pale, me, I'm not pale..." Cherry said, sounding nervous oddly enough.

"He's free, isn't he?" Atticus asked, knowing that look in her eyes.

"Yes..." Cherry gave in.

"Who?" Camryn, Alex, Patch, and Mo asked.

"Ben Ravencroft," Atticus said. "An evil novel writer who is also a warlock, a descendant of Sarah Ravencroft."

"I think I read some of his books..." Mo tried to think back.

"A warlock now!?" Alex grunted, this was just the craziest day for her.

"Yeah and we trapped him in the same spell book with his ancestor, but it should seem that somehow, he's now free." Atticus said.

"Why do you even have his book?" Camryn asked Cherry.

"You can never be too careful," Cherry said. "I didn't wanna take any chances of someone else getting the book and somehow freed him... But it appears even my shot was cut short."


	14. Chapter 14

They decided to ride in Camryn's car, but little did they know, the Darkness was spreading through.

"So where are we going to eat?" Patch asked.

"Maybe a quick drive in?" Camryn suggested. "The others are too busy in the kitchen for us to get some snacks."

"Okay." Patch smiled.

Cherry groaned a little and looked very sick. "I feel starving right now..."

"Don't worry, I know a place not too far from here." Alex promised.

They then drove off, unaware that the Darkness was starting to conquer Camryn's house in the kitchen, alarming everyone in there.

* * *

"This is why I'm tough on you!" Drell pointed to his crystall ball on the action to Penelope. "This is why I'm tough on you! THIS! IS! WHY! I'M TOUGH ON YOU!"

"Yes, sir..." Penelope gulped.

"Good, we're glad you understand." Skippy smiled.

"I'm sorry..." Penelope said, then looked back up. "Can I have my powers-"

"No." Drell and Skippy told her.

Penelope growled to them.

"Keep that up and you won't have your powers for 100 years." Drell threatened.

"Yeah." Skippy nodded.

"I'll be good..." Penelope promised. "Can I at least-"

"No." Skippy said to her.

"WILL YOU STOP-"

"No."

Penelope growled and stormed off. "I miss the old Uncle Skippy!"

"He might not ever come back." Drell said.

Penelope wailed then.

Skippy frowned. "Drell, maybe I'm a little too hard on her now..."

Drell firmly looked at him.

"Or not..." Skippy pouted, looking like a lost little puppy dog.

"Come on, let's go and check of how everything is going." Drell said.

Skippy puffed air from his cheeks and nodded as they continued to watch.

* * *

Alex and Camryn drove past Alex's house and they went in. Alex's family was not home either and they decided to go inside and explore.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"This is your house?" Camryn nearly felt insulted.

"Uh-huh." Alex replied obviously.

"This is your bathroom!?" Camryn then called.

"You're right," Alex forced a smile. "That _really_ is annoying!"

"Sorry, it's just, I guess we really lived different lives." Camryn said to her twin.

"In a way, yes, yes, you both do." Atticus nodded.

"Ya think?" Alex deadpanned. "But you can ease back on the guilt meter."

"Yeah." Patch said.

Alex then sat down and organized some things.

"So, how does it feel to have a twin sister?" Mo asked Alex and Camryn. "I recently found out my puppy Angel has one named Magenta that was kidnapped by a crazy doctor named Applecheek with a bunch of other locked up animals until Tom and Jerry helped free them."

"Yeah, the guy was evil and acted all nice and kind." Patch added.

"Was he really that bad?" Atticus asked.

Alex and Camryn glanced at them and just shrugged.

"This is it!" Alex gasped once she found the book she was looking for. "The history of Coventry Island written between 12:00 AM to 4:00 when I can't sleep. When the moon is up, I always draw first thing in the morning when the sun rises."

"Wow." Patch said, surprised.

Alex then absentmindedly grabbed her moon necklace.

"I always draw first thing in the morning when the sun rises." Camryn said to her, grabbing her sun necklace. "Whenever I wake up, I can picture it. As if I've actually been there..."

"This is crazy, right?" Alex and Camryn then asked together in unison like many twins usually did with each other.

"Oh, my gosh!" Camryn was delighted. "This is the coolest thing to ever have happen to me! How much fun is this crazy!?"

"I think you two have two differences on fun." Atticus said.

"I'd say so with different lives." Alex agreed with him.

Suddenly, there was a ringtone heard and Camryn took out her phone. "It's my mom."

The others let her talk with her mother, but then Camryn was about to reveal what she found out today and the others tried to stop her, even Alex tried to.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Camryn looked at them, putting her phone down a moment.

"Have you lost your mind? You can't just spring this kind of news to your adoptive mother." Atticus told her.

"It's okay, she's a really cool mom." Camryn insisted.

"'Hi, Mom," Cherry recited. "'l just met my twin, and we're in search of our biological mother who lives in a magical dimension and something called the Darkness is out to get us with our new friends who were sent by the Head of the Witch's Council in the Supernatural Realm'."

"Oh, and did I forget to mention that this thing called The Darkness is with an evil author who is now a warlock which is Ben Ravencroft?" Mo added in the recite.

"No mom is that cool." Alex concluded for them.

Camryn pouted to them and put her phone back in place. "Sorry... What?" she then walked off. "Oh, you're not gonna believe the shoes I found for tonight!" she then lowered her phone a moment, glaring at Cherry, Mo, and Alex. "Happy?" she muttered before putting her phone back up to talk with her adoptive mother.

"Well, at least she's not telling her adoptive mom about what's happened." Patch whispered.

The others merely shrugged about that.

* * *

"That was close..." Drell commented as he sat with Skippy again.

"This is boring..." Penelope moaned. "Can't we watch Trudy the Mortal Slayer?"

"No! Besides, this is actually happening." Drell told her.

Penelope groaned out of even more boredom than she had before. "Uncle Skippy, can you _please_ -"

"No." Skippy folded his arms.

Penelope frowned and started to cry a little, she was so bored of watching Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch's adventure with the 'Twitches'.

"Would you like to go back to your room?" Drell raised a brow.

"No, thank you..." Penelope sucked it up.

"Then let's keep watching." Drell said.

"Yes, sir..." Penelope frowned as she forced herself to watch this live segment.

 ** _'Transaction expired, please deposit 25 more credits.'_ ** the crystal ball said after the screen turned black.

Drell took out the credits he collected from Penelope's piggy bank and deposited them so they could keep watching.

"So much for buying a new dress for the Halloween Ball..." Penelope pouted.

"Just be grateful that you're no longer in your room." Drell told her.

Skippy nodded in agreement. Penelope groaned and felt bored again as she was forced to either watch this or be locked in her room.

"You think this is easy for me?" Drell looked to her. "I can't even call Hilda since I'm the Head of the Witch's Council!"

Skippy shushed them both and pointed.

"Ah, Karsh and Ileana, long time no see..." Drell smiled as he saw Alex and Camryn's protectors appear on the screen outside of Alex's house.

Skippy shushed him again.

"Don't shush me!" Drell gawked at him.

Skippy shushed once more, making Penelope giggle a little. Drell growled to them, but looked back at the crystal ball.

* * *

Ileana walked through the wall of Alex's house while Karsh was annoyed by her childish antics and impatience to wait for him any longer.

"So, what should we do next?" Atticus asked.

Camryn was still on the phone with her mother and still did not tell her about the long-lost twin witch sister thing. Based on how Camryn responded, it could not be good, but she invited Alex and the others to the Halloween party and just called Alex her new friend.

"Okay, love you, bye!" Camryn then eagerly hung up once she cleared up everything.

"So, what now?" Patch asked.

"You guys are coming to my birthday party." Camryn told them.

Alex gave her a long look.

"What?" Camryn looked to her. "You can't not come to your own sister's birthday party."

"You're impossible." Alex scoffed and walked off.

"Well, it is one of my best qualities." Camyrn smiled.

Alex hid a laugh as she collected more books. "Let's just get out of here, okay?"

Camryn smirked and walked to the door with her.

"We have to get you guys some costumes." Camryn said to their new friends on the way away from Alex's neighborhood.

"Okay." Atticus said.

They all then left the scene, going ahead as Karsh and Ileana discovered they had just left.


	15. Chapter 15

"The Darkness is getting closer..." Skippy said to Drell and Penelope. "I'm worried it'll strike the twins tonight."

"Same here." Drell said.

Penelope yawned and lay her head on the table in boredom. Drell took out special glasses and replaced his regular glasses with them and he looked out to see that a dark formation was filling the air that no mortal could see.

"What is that!?" Penelope asked, suddenly waking up.

"The Darkness." Skippy said.

Penelope gulped, shivering a little. "Looks like something I saw in my bad dreams once as a little kid..."

"Exactly," Drell nodded to her. "That's why you cannot leave the house or the Netherworld."

"Let's just hope they'll be ready for The Darkness." Skippy said.

"I'm glad I don't have to face the Darkness..." Penelope chuckled sheepishly.

"They'll never trace over to us..." Drell reassured.

 ** _'That might be so, but are you ready for ME!?'_** a dark voice asked.

Skippy looked concerned, Penelope looked scared, and Drell looked furious.

"All right, come on out so I don't have to pound some sense into ya!" Drell threatened.

 ** _'Are you sure that is wise?'_ ** The dark voice asked. **_'Especially when facing a king?'_**

"Oh, no,..." Drell actually looked fearful. "NOT YOU!"

Skippy held Penelope.

"Daddy, who is it!?" Penelope asked.

 ** _'Don't you all recognize me?'_** the voice laughed at them. **_'I told you I'd be back!'_**

Drell swallowed his fear and tried to look menacing like he always did in front of the low-ground witches that were below him and Skippy on the charts. "Come out here!" he demanded. "I'll turn you into upholstery furniture!"

 ** _'Oh, now why would I do that? Besides, you know that you are no match for me.'_** The dark voice said.

"WANNA BET!?" Drell growled, taking out his wand, it glowing darkly to match his rage. "Penelope, go to your room..."

"But, Daddy!" Penelope cried.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Drell repeated firmly.

Penelope got up from the table and ran off into her bedroom.

 ** _'Bad decision, because you don't even know where I am right... Now!'_** The dark voice told him.

Drell and Skippy then heard Penelope's scream in her room.

Drell and Skippy looked worried. "PENELOPE!" they yelled to each other and ran to her room.

* * *

Once they got to her room, they saw that she was fighting off something, trying not to get caught while being scared. Skippy rushed to Penelope and hugged her again.

"Come out, you coward!" Drell demanded.

The wicked laugh returned which made him actually look terrified and joined in Skippy and Penelope's hug.

 ** _'It was already too late for Aron, now you fools are going to suffer a much worse fate!'_** the voice taunted them.

Drell's face paled and he gulped. "Do your worst..." he said, not too confident this time.

 ** _'Fine, then you three shall be engulfed by The Darkness together!'_** The dark voice declared.

"On second thought, take them!" Drell smiled nervously, pointing to Skippy and Penelope. "They'll last longer!"

 ** _'Oh, no, you don't!'_** The dark voice said before locking the door and then surrounding them.

The 'family' gathered closer together and held one another.

"Please... What did we ever do to you?" Penelope frowned.

"You're just as black-hearted, sick, and twisted as my ex-fiancee!" Drell snarled.

There was no reply, only darkness coming in and grabbing all three of them. The three screamed.

"Hang on, Penelope!" Drell called as he went first.

Skippy screamed, going after him.

"NO!" Penelope tried to get herself free, but she didn't want to be separated from them.

But soon all three of them were caught by the Darkness, leaving the whole house empty.


	16. Chapter 16

Cherry blinked as she walked with the others as Alex told Camryn and them about her side of the separation and growing up with unknown twin witch powers.

"Cherry, are you okay?" Patch asked. "You kinda dozed off..."

"Yeah, sorry, just got a chill..." Cherry said, rubbing her arm a little.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Mo smiled.

Cherry shrugged and continued to follow them.

"So, Alex, do you know anything about the Darkness?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yes," Alex nodded. "It destroyed everything in its path, devouring the light and stealing the souls of those unlucky enough to fall into its grasp... Only our parents' combined power was able to keep it at bay until we came along. As our mother gave birth. our father. Aron: The leader of the forces of light, was forced to fight alone. But the Darkness now had the advantage it needed. His only thought was about saving us. At that moment, he gave us every drop of power he had left. Then the Darkness came for us, but when he tried to touch us, something happened."

"What happened?" Atticus and Patch asked.

"Our amulets gave us power," Alex said, showing her moon necklace. "We were only babies and had little powers, but since our powers were combined, we were able to fight off the Darkness together."

"Way to go, us!" Camryn cheered. "Props for being only one day old..." she then went into a dance craze to cheer her and Alex's baby selves. " _Go, babies, go, babies, it's your birth~-_ "

"Ahem! Please continue, Alex." Patch said.

Camryn blushed a little and stopped herself.

Alex nodded and continued. "l don't know exactly what happened after that," she replied. "l guess l do now. Creepy One and Creepy Two dumped us at a local hospital, and here we lived more or less happily for the last 21 years."

"So you don't know what happened to your mother?" Cherry asked.

Alex tried to think, but shook her head honestly.

"Did you ever have any dreams about her?" Atticus asked.

"Sometimes, but I mostly write about her," Alex admitted.

"I always thought her name was Miranda," Camryn spoke up. "She's the woman I draw pictures of."

"What kind of stories have you written?" Cherry asked Alex in interest.

"Oh, too many to count," Alex chuckled. "In one of them, she married our uncle."

"Wow." Patch said.

"Usually in my fantasies, I was always the one to rescue her." Alex then added.

"Where was I?" Camryn wondered.

Alex paused to think. "Shopping." she said with a brief shrug.

Camryn shrugged herself, accepting that answer. "Fair enough."

"Yeah, fair enough." Patch said.

"You guys wanna see my sister?" Alex offered.

"We'd be happy to." Atticus said.

* * *

Alex then led the way to where her sister worked with them following. Cherry shook another chill down her spine, but followed, she could just feel something horribly wrong, but she wasn't sure what.

"So where does your sister work, Alex?" Patch asked.

"This great burger place," Alex told him. "Lots of people go there and because it's Halloween, there's a lot of interesting menu ideas."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

Patch's stomach gurgled a little, he held it with a bashful smile. Just the thought of burgers made him hungry. Alex led the way and they palced their orders before sitting down.

"Wow, this place sure is packed." Atticus smiled.

"It's a holiday." Alex insisted.

* * *

After a while, Alex's friend, wearing a red cloak with skull earrings served them all, and finally to Alex and Camryn.

"Okay, we got two doubles, extra sauce, extra cheese, light mayo..." the waitress told them.

"No pickles." Alex and Camryn finished together and smiled to each other for that.

"Wow, you guys are related." the waitress remarked.

"They sure have the same taste for the same food." Atticus said.

"l told you to do something special for your birthday, but not go out and get a twin and a bunch of strangers from out of town." the waitress continued.

Mo laughed a little to that, starting to eat her bacon cheeseburger.

"My manager thinks you should fill out an application," the waitress suggested to Alex. "We have some openings."

"Oh, great, thanks." Alex was blessed.

"Okay, well, I'll just see you back at the apartment..." the waitress felt a little bummed out that Alex was paying attention to someone else, so she just walked off.

"Quick, Alex, mention of where Camyrn lives." Patch whispered.

"I'm sorry, we never did catch your name." Cherry said to the waitress.

"Lucinda here is my best friend in the whole world," Alex introduced. "We're like sisters."

"'Like' being the operative word." Lucinda scoffed slightly.

"Do you wanna crash a party tonight?" Alex invited. "It's way over in Waverly."

"Waverly?" Lucinda was won over. "Very nice!"

"There's nothing wrong living on Waverly." Camyrn defended.

Cherry shook another chill, she then got up to go to the bathroom. Alex, Camryn, Patch, Atticus, and Mo then talked about the magical world that the twin witches believed in, but wondered more about it from the other's perspective.

* * *

"I need to calm down..." Cherry said to herself as she was alone in the bathroom, she removed her glasses, started the cold sink water, and splashed some of the water on her face.

"Hopefully, they'll be able to use a spell." Atticus whispered.

"Atticus, what're you doing here?" Cherry glanced at him.

"I just wanted to check on you, you've been acting really weird lately." Atticus said to her. "You seem almost... Scared..."

"Scared!?" Cherry snorted. "I am not scared, I don't have a scared bone in my body!"

"Oh, really? Look out, Ben Ravencroft is right behind you!" Atticus told her.

"WHERE!?" Cherry shivered like a coward.

"Nowhere. You see? You are scared." Atticus said.

Cherry folded her arms with a firm, but still had fear in her eyes, look on her face. "That's not funny, man..." she scolded him. "That is NOT FUNNY!"

"Sorry, sorry, wow, something must be really bothering you." Atticus said.

"Just leave me alone..." Cherry put her hand to her face, whispering her next words, which was always a clear sign she was deeply upset about something.

"Okay, okay, I'm just worried about you since we are friends after all." Atticus said.

Cherry looked over at him. "Why do you bother with me...?" she asked, very softly. "I complain all the time and I don't really have a lot of fun..."

"It's because you were the very first one I ever became friends with," Atticus said. "Don't you remember that day at the orphanage before I was reunited with my family?"

Cherry thought back, holding her chest, glancing back at him, a little softly. "You remember that?" she asked, very soft.

"Of course I do, not a day goes by that I remember that day," Atticus said. "I remember like it was yesterday."

"Oh, boy, here we go..." Cherry looked distant.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _We cut to an orphanage where almost all of the kids are divided into their own little groups and having their own fun, but there was one who was not having that much fun. It was Atticus as a young kid. He was playing by himself and where one of the group of kids was coming over to him and where they weren't coming over to ask him to join them._

 _"Um... Hi, guys..." Atticus looked up to them with a small smile. "You wanna play?"_

 _The kids looked to each other and laughed right back at him._

 _"With you?" the leader of the kids mocked. "Yeah, right!"_

 _"Yeah, there's no way we would want to play with a loser or a coward like you." The second in command of the kids laughed._

 _"In fact, I bet no one would want to play with you or even want to be your friend." The third of the kids added in._

 _"Th-Then why are you all here?" Atticus asked scared._

 _"Oh, just to teach you a lesson in how to be brave and how to have a back bone." The leader of the kids answered while punching his right fist into his left hand._

 _There was a young girl around Atticus's age, but slightly younger, she wore mostly black and blue. She may had been a bit of a loner and didn't really have any friends of her own, there was one thing clear: She didn't like to see the pain of the innocence. She got up off her sitting position and stormed over as the kids looked like they were going to hurt Atticus. And where they were going to hurt Atticus and didn't even care if he was innocent. Atticus crouched up, wanting them to get it over with already._

 _"Hey, guys, why don't ya leave him alone!?" Cherry demanded, glaring at them sharply._

 _"Oh, look at who it is, it's the loner." The leader of the kids smirked._

 _"Why don't you just leave and be by yourself like you always do?" The second in command of the kids asked._

 _Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Just BACK OFF!"_

 _"What do you say guys?" The leader of the kids asked. "Shall we leave the loser and coward and just go beat up the loner?"_

 _All of them looked to him and then at each other and then decided that beating up on Atticus would be a waste of time to them. They then walked over toward Cherry. Cherry removed her glasses and gave them a sharp stare into their own eyes. The kids stopped, bumping against each other, Cherry's death stare was rather intimidating and looked a bit gruesome up close._

 _"That stare isn't going to work this time, loner or shall we now call you a freak, no better yet, a loner and a freak." The leader of the kids smirked evilly._

 _Cherry deeply scowled and shook her fists. And where for once her sharp stare didn't seem to work on them and where something seem to come over Atticus._

 _"Uh, what's going on?" Cherry asked._

 _The kids then looked to Atticus, annoyed that they weren't hurting someone and just focusing on these two 'wannabes'._

 _Atticus stood up, not afraid of the group of kids anymore, and where, this surprised them._

 _"Who do you think you are!?" the leader kid demanded._

 _"I think he thinks he's the new kid." The dumb kid in the group answered._

 _The other kids glanced at him strangely._

 _"Is he an idiot?" Atticus asked._

 _"What was your first clue?" Cherry deadpanned._

 _The dumb kid laughed a little, not realizing she was making fun of him._

 _"You two better stop talking, we're going to beat you both up." The leader kid threatened._

 _"The sooner the better..." Cherry sighed. "My life is pointless enough as it is."_

 _"If that's what you want." The leader kid smirked._

 _Cherry rolled her eyes and just laid down there, not caring if she would live or die._

 _"Leave her alone, you bullies!" Atticus told them._

 _"Or else what, coward?" The leader kid asked._

 _"Or else I'll tell on you." Atticus said._

 _The kids just laughed and came closer to Atticus, going to get it over with and they would take on Cherry when they would be done with him. After all, he was just some powerless brainac._

 _"I don't care what you do to me, but don't hurt her." Atticus said._

 _Cherry looked at Atticus and thought that he was either brave or stupid._

 _"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" The caretaker of the orphanage asked._

 _"Nothing, ma'am..." the three bullies told her, trying to sound innocent as always in front of adults._

 _"That's not true, ma'am, they were trying to beat up Atticus." Cherry told her._

 _"What?! Boys, is this true?" The caretaker asked, wanting the truth._

 _"No..." the first two boys said._

 _"Sure it is!" the dumb one revealed._

 _The others glared to him. Cherry smirked. What a schmuck._

 _"You three to the corner now!" The caretaker told the three bully kids._

 _The bully kids walked off, mumbling to themselves in defeat._

 _"Are you two okay?" the caretaker asked._

 _"Like it matters..." Cherry sighed. "I have no one worrying about me..."_

 _"I care about you." Atticus said._

 _"Well, I'm just glad that neither of you got hurt." The caretaker said. She then patted both their heads and walked off._

 _Cherry started to pluck blades out of the grass from boredom and loneliness. "Sometimes I just feel like I don't belong in this world..." she said softly to herself. "I do so many things different than everybody else, but no one understands it... Everyone gets together to play sports... I'd rather just stay in my room and read."_

 _"R-Really? I do that too, well, sometimes." Atticus smiled._

 _"That's all I wanna do though... Sometimes I make up my own stories... But no one would read them..." Cherry frowned._

 _Atticus frowned and felt like he could be friends with this girl. "I'd read them..."_

 _Cherry looked back at him softly._

 _"I really would read them." Atticus assured her._

 _This boy seemed trustworthy and also seemed like he could be a friend she never had. With that, Cherry and Atticus's friendship was born._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Cherry still shook her head in silence, doubting herself very much. "I still dont' understand why you'd hang around someone who turns smiles into frowns and is a storm cloud on a happy go lucky day..."

"Well, when we met that day, I felt something that had never felt before, I felt the spark of friendship." Atticus said.

"I'll admit, I was in a better mood than before..." Cherry shrugged.

The two then left the bathroom together and went to get their burgers and get their grub on.

* * *

"You guys okay?" Alex asked.

"You were in there a long time." Camryn added.

"Yeah, we were just going down Memory Lane." Atticus told them.

"Where's that?" Patch asked.

"No, memory lane is a mental place people visit to remember good old days." Mo explained.

"Oh..." Patch frowned, but then ate his burger in delight.

"So, you guys wanna come to my party?" Camryn invited their new friends.

"Sure, besides it'll be great to be at another ball." Atticus said.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't call it a ball..." Camryn shrugged.

"Or a gala." Cherry inside joked, which of course, Alex and Camryn did not get or understand.

Camryn was now looking through Alex's books. "Have you tried them?" she asked about the spells. "Lately?"

"What?" Alex looked to her. "I was seven when I wrote that. Give me some credit that it even rhymes."

"Well, then let's test them out." Atticus said.

"Guys, they're not real spells." Alex told them.

"Let's just wait and see, shall we?" Camryn smirked as she waved her finger, looking at her glass of ice tea. "'To make an object disappear, tap it twice and say 'oh, dear'!" She then did as the spell said, which made the glass disappear, breaking the tea to fall on the table with the ice.

The patrons looked nervous as they saw what sort of happened.

"Hey, it was your spell." Camryn said to her twin, drying up a little the mess she got on the others.

There was then a loud, obnoxious guy on his cell phone, which annoyed everyone else.

"Wish we had a spell that could keep that guy quiet." Patch growled.

"He's worse than my mom." Cherry agreed.

"Who says we don't?" Alex smirked.

"Go for it." Mo told them.

Alex and Camryn joined hands, deciding to make up their own spell.

"'Because you're so loud and rude'..." Alex started.

"'It's time to have some fun with food'." Camryn finished.

The girls snapped their fingers and a magic glow ended up in the man's drink and exploded over him.

"That is priceless!" Atticus laughed.

Cherry was even laughing out loud.

"She smiled, we're off the hook." Mo chuckled.

"I gotta go..." the man said before hanging up and deciding to leave the burger place.

" _Go, Twitches, go, Twitches~..._ " Alex and Camryn cheered for themselves.

" _Go, Twitches, go, Twitches._ " Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Cherry joined in.

Alex and Camryn decided to look up more spells. Ileana and Karsh were watching this in secret, Ileana secretly singing along to their little song.

* * *

Cherry looked to her crystal ball. "It's been a little too quiet..." she muttered. "I hope the Realm's okay."

"I'm sure that everything is alright." Atticus assured her.

"Eh, you're probably right." Cherry shrugged.

"Now, just relax and let's enjoy spending time with the girls." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged and put the crystal ball away. After burgers, Alex and Camryn moved out which made the others follow them. The twitches decided to have a little fun with their magic, showing what they could do.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Meanwhile in the Spellman house...**_

Hilda frowned as she sat in front of the family crystal ball. Drell promised to call her today, but he hasn't.

"He's always been late for your dates before you got back together," Salem nearly deadpanned. "Maybe he's just running late again."

"No, Drell wouldn't do that anymore, he's been more responsible nowadays." Hilda replied, very nervous and worried for her boyfriend.

"Maybe the Darkness got him." Salem said, kidding around.

Hilda let out a scream.

"Hey, I was just kidding, sheesh!" Salem relaxed her. "He's probably lifting weights or somethin'."

Hilda glared to him. "Don't joke about that, he turned you into a cat, I'll make him turn you into something even worse!"

"You need to take a chill pill..." Salem wandered off.

* * *

Sabrina followed her other aunt into the living room. "But Aunt Zelda, I wanna see Harvey for the movies!"

"I'm sorry, Sabrina, but it's too dangerous for you to go out with the Darkness out there, you might get swallowed up." Zelda coaxed.

"Oh, come on! The Darkness could be miles away from here." Sabrina told her.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina..." Zelda sighed.

"It might not even eat me anyway," Sabrina insisted. "I'm only half a witch, remember?"

"You still have magic powers, you could get in trouble, and-" Zelda tried to explain, then saw her miserable sister and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Drell still hasn't called!" Hilda wailed like a distressed baby.

"Well, maybe he's just busy making sure the Darkness isn't in the house." Zelda assured her sister.

 ** _'Oh, you'd be right about that, only one small problem, he isn't there anymore.'_** The dark voice said evilly.

The others looked around.

"Salem!" Hilda glared to the black cat.

"It wasn't me!" Salem defended.

 ** _'For once, he's telling the truth...'_** the voice confirmed.

"Oh, no, that voice." Zelda said with widened eyes.

"What's happening?!" Sabrina cried out.

 ** _'You four are going to be our next victims.'_ ** The dark voice said.

"Oh, all of us?" Salem laughed a little nervously. "C-C-Come on, I'm just a cat! What do you want from me? I mean, meow! Meow!" he then tried to hiss like a cat. "Uh, I hate dogs!"

The dark voice just laughed.

 ** _'And I thought you liked a little world domination, Salem...'_** the dark voice mused.

Hilda and Zelda held each other in total fear.

 ** _'I'm even hungry for you two who have more magic in your pinkies than your niece does in your whole body!'_ ** the dark voice taunted Sabrina's half-witch status, threatening Hilda and Zelda's lives before hers.

"Hey! I don't know who you are, but you better leave before I use a spell to get rid of you!" Sabrina threatened.

 ** _'Just try me, half-witch!'_** the dark voice taunted with a laugh.

Hilda, Zelda, and Salem grew very nervous and worried about their fate now.

" _'Mysterious voice beckoned from the invisible sky, you, make like a fly and shoo-shoo-shoo'_!" Sabrina recited and wiggled her fingers, making an energy blast from her fingertips.

The voice seemed silent a moment, but just laughed at her. **_'You call that a spell!? Let me show you one of mine!'_**

"Oh, now you've done it, Sabrina." Salem said.

"What's going on...?" Sabrina was really scared.

* * *

Suddenly she was kicked clear right out of the house and the house was surrounded by Darkness and Hilda, Zelda, and Salem's screams. Sabrina got up and rushed to the front door, trying to open it, but it was locked sealed shut.

 ** _'Give up, you'll never be able to get inside.'_** The dark voice said.

"Don't you even think about hurting my aunts or Salem!" Sabrina sneered, but gasped as the screams and cries faded. She looked into the window to see Hilda, Zelda, and Salem were no longer home. "No..." she whispered, her face paling in true horror.

 ** _'Yes, they have now been engulfed by the Darkness.'_** The dark voice said.

"No!" Sabrina repeated with tears in her eyes, she then fell to her knees and started to cry her eyes out. "I couldn't save them..."

"Sabrina, don't give up just yet." Her father's voice said.

Sabrina sniffled and looked around, knowing that voice anywhere. "Dad...?"

"Down here." Her father's voice said.

She looked down at the ground to find the spell book her father was in. She bent down and picked up the book and turned to her father's page. "Daddy..." she whispered.

"You mustn't quit, Sabrina..." Edward told his daughter.

"But you heard them,..." Sabrina said with small tears still in her eyes. "I'm only half a witch, I don't have a lot of magic in me like you, Hilda, or Zelda."

"No, but you are more powerful when you're with your friends." Edward told her.

"My friends...?" Sabrina asked softly, rubbing one of her eyes, but kept the book open.

"You must go to them, Sabrina..." Edward told her. "What has the Witch Academy taught you about the three principles of witchdom?"

"'To use magic wisely, be true to one's friends, and be true to one's self'..." Sabrina listed. "But how do I get to my friends?"

"A teleportation spell." Edward told her.

"Do you think I can do it?" Sabrina asked.

"What do you think?" Edward asked her to test her self-confidence skills.

Sabrina looked upset still, but she then narrowed her eyes in determination. "I'll show them who's a real witch!"

"That's my girl..." Edward sounded proud. "Now get to your friends so you can conquer the Darkness and those foes together!"

"I won't let you down, Dad..." Sabrina vowed before closing the book and trying to concentrate. " _'Although every beginning needs an end, send me straight to my everlasting friends'_!" she recited, her voice echoed in the last bit which made her teleport away from in front of her house.

"Good luck, my daughter..." Edward whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Luckily for her, the spell had worked and she was now where Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Patch, Alex, and Camryn were, but unfortunately she was on top of them.

Sabrina rubbed her head. "That wasn't too hard... I had a soft landing..."

"GET OFF ME!" Cherry yelled out.

Sabrina looked to see she was on top of them. "Oh, my gosh!" she jumped on the other side off of them. "Sorry, guys!"

"Sabrina, what are you doing here?" Patch asked.

"Sabrina Spellman?" Alex looked doubtful at first. "I thought you were a cartoon character."

"Why does everybody keep saying that to me?" Sabrina asked, seemingly no one, but looked back to the others. "Something terrible has happened, guys... Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, and Salem have been swallowed up by the Darkness!"

"What?!" Patch asked out of shock.

"It's true!" Sabrina said to them.

"Why not you then?" Cherry asked.

"I think it's because I'm a half-witch and I don't have a lot of magic," Sabrina explained. "I remember one time Aunt Zelda told me that I would be in full control of my powers when I'd get older though."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"I think Drell, Skippy, and Penelope probably already got taken," Sabrina suggested. "Drell was supposed to call my Aunt Hilda hours ago, but he never did."

"This is terrible." Atticus said.

"I know..." Cherry rubbed her back. "I thought this only back pain came once a month!"

"Not that, we're running out of time!" Mo reminded her of their mission.

"This Darkness, Sabrina..." Camryn looked scared. "Is it... Ya know... Big and scary?"

"I didn't actually see it, but it just took them all away!" Sabrina grew frantic.

"Oh, dear, then we don't have much time." Patch said.

"Don't worry, Sabrina, we're gonna work together," Camryn promised, then smiled in excitement. "Right after my Halloween party! Would you like to come?"

Alex grabbed her arm and shook her head. "The poor girl's family was just eaten alive!"

"Oh, don't worry, besides, I'm sure that the moment we defeat the Darkness, her family will be back." Camyrn assured her.

"I certainly hope so..." Sabrina sighed a little. "So, what's been going on here?"

"Just catching up with my sister," Alex replied casually. "I mean, we haven't seen each other in 21 years after all."

"Well, that would be the reasonable thing to do." Sabrina smiled.

"Don't worry, when that Darkness tries to take us, it'll wish it never crossed the Twitches!" Camryn vowed.

"Twitches?" Sabrina asked in slight confusion, not familiar with that term.

"Twin witches." Atticus explained.

"Oh, that makes sense..." Sabrina hit herself on the forehead.

"Is that your family spell book?" Patch noticed.

"Yeah," Sabrina picked up the book a little more. "I didn't think I had it with me... My dad convinced me to come here to help you guys face the Darkness..." she then sighed as she mentioned her father. "I sure do miss him..."

"And he misses you, I'm sure of it." Atticus said.

Sabrina pouted, she put the book down a moment and hugged Atticus, a lonely tear drop rolling down her left cheek. Atticus hugged her back, comforting her.

Sabrina sniffled, but she kept hugging until she then let go and pulled herself together. "Thank you..." she whispered.

"Hey, it's what friends are for." Atticus smiled.

Sabrina smiled back, wiping her eye one last time, but her smile lasted longer.

"We were just on the way back to my place," Alex spoke up. "Why don't you come along too?"

"Yeah, we got time until my party." Camryn added.

"I guess... Plus, it'll be nice to get out..." Sabrina smiled, then sighed. "I've been stuck inside since I got home from school."

"Let me guess, your aunts know about the Darkness too, right?" Atticus asked.

"Of course they do, every witch and warlock in the universe does," Sabrina folded her arms around her family spell book. "I don't get how you guys do though."

"Apparently I have special permission because I'm with Atticus." Mo spoke up.

"And I'm the Witch's Council's personal chew toy..." Cherry scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yep, oh, and somehow, Mo's biological family is related to Captain Planet which means she's also somehow related to him." Patch said.

"Captain Planet, huh?" Sabrina asked in surprise.

"I don't know how either..." Mo honestly shrugged.

"Come on, let's go to the house." Alex told them, leading the way.

Cherry followed, she felt an odd sensation in her stomach, but tried to ignore it.

"Cherry, if you have any odd or chilling feelings, you can tell us." Atticus told his human best friend.

"I think maybe I just ate my breakfast too fast or something..." Cherry stopped a moment, making her legs and knees shake.

"You don't eat breakfast anymore." Patch said to her.

Cherry shrugged with a sheepish smile. "It's nothing..."

"Well, okay, if you're really sure." Atticus said.

"Just tell us if you feel anything odd or cold." Mo added in.

Cherry nodded and followed them. "It's probably just cramps..."

"I thought you could only get cramps while swimming?" Patch asked. "Or is that the wait fifteen minutes before going into the water thing?"

"Sometimes girls get 'special' cramps..." Sabrina whispered.

"Ohh." Patch said in realization.

"Yeah, it's probably just that..." Cherry chuckled.

Patch glanced to her suspiciously, but kept walking with the others back to Alex's house.

"I hate to imagine what the others are going through right now..." Sabrina moped as they made way.

"I'm sure they're all alright." Atticus assured her.

"I'm thirsty." Patch said.

"I'll get you some water when we go inside." Alex promised.

"Great, because I'm parched." Patch smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

They went to the Fielding house, after Alex set her stuff down, she went to get a bowl of water for Patch to lap from. Camryn was talking about her house and how to get into it despite not being a rich girl like herself for her sister and new friends.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere near that place until we're sure we can defeat the Darkness." Alex said once she found the right sized bowl for a puppy.

"Would you get real?" Camryn deadpanned as Alex was about to go to the sink. "It wouldnt' stand a chance against us. Have you not seen what we can do? I pity the poor ghoulie-ghoulie that tries to take us out."

"Camyrn, take this serious." Atticus said.

"I'm serious, I'm ready for anything, bring it on!" Camryn challenged.

Cherry groaned, nearly falling to her knees, holding her stomach and tears leaked from her eyes from the pain. Suddenly, there was a loud crash noise and the Darkness had come through the window!

"GUYS!" Camryn screamed for help.

"Come on, this way!" Alex led them to a safe part of the house.

Right behind you!" Patch called out, following her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Camryn shrieked as they tried to avoid The Darkness.

As they began to go up the stairs, the Darkness grabbed Camyrn by her left ankle.

Camryn screamed as the Darkness got her. " **ALEX!** "

Alex sent the others away and held out her hand. "Here, take my hand!"

Their powers combined as they grabbed hands and the Darkness seemed to instantly fade away, but still spread throughout the house and knocked the electricity out.

"Quick, keep running, it's still spreading!" Patch called out.

"In here!" Alex took them all into a room.

* * *

Cherry rushed as she made it in with the others and as soon as they were in, Sabrina leaned against the now shut door.

"What was that!?" Camryn gasped.

"What do you think that was!?" Sabrina glared to her. "That's the thing that ate my aunts and cat!"

"Listen, we have to find a way to defeat that thing once and for all." Patch said.

The twins started to argue, blaming each other for this mess.

 ** _'Girls!'_** a voice called.

Karsh and Illeana appeared in front of them as they were in a different civilization now.

"Girls, this is not the time for you to be fighting," Ileana said to them. "You should consider yourselves lucky to be alive. Even money said you wouldn't make it."

Karsh nodded in agreement.

"They're right, girls, we really are lucky to be alive." Cherry said to the twins.

"Wow." Mo was surprised that Cherry was mature about that saying.

Camryn had a rant about being lucky to be alive. "No, this was supposed to be fun!" she argued. "You know, magic and sparkles, castles and unicorns... And now we're lucky to be alive? So not what I signed up for!"

"Yeah, okay..." Karsh ignored that. "We're gonna go."

"We're just heading out..." Ileana added nervously.

The two then disappeared after turning their backs.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Atticus yelled. "Get back here, you two!"

"Come on, I know where to find them!" Alex told them.

* * *

Karsh and Ileana ended up in a different way, but the group managed to find them.

"Where were you, Mr. and Miss No-Help-At-All?" Mo demanded firmly. "You started this and you're supposed to protect Alex and Camryn!"

"Our powers are minimal in your dimension," Karsh defended. "Our apologies. God forbid we get any credit for the last 21 years. You're welcome."

"But better late than never, right?" Alex defended.

"If your powers don't work, then how come everyone on my dad's side of the family has powers that work in the mortal world?" Sabrina asked in confusion.

"Yeah, how?" Patch asked.

"We're a different kind," Karsh tried to explain. "How do I explain this?"

"Well, to be honest, we didn't grow up in the Supernatural Realm," Ileana tried. "We earned different powers than the Spellman or any other witch families... We're only protectors."

"Are you guys Wiccans?" Atticus asked.

"Not Wiccans per-say, we just have great powers with great responsibility," Karsh informed. "It's hard to explain... Especially to someone as simple minded as a mortal."

Cherry growled firmly since they had brought up mortals and calling them 'dumb'.

"Besides, Alex opened the door of Coventry herself." Ileana then added.

"Wait, she did?" Atticus asked.

"I did?" Alex asked in surprise herself. "Really?"

"Really." Ileana nodded.

"Wow..." Alex was amazed with herself. "All l remember thinking was Cam, our friends, and I had to get away."

"Yes, but you trusted your powers and you trusted yourself," Karsh explained. "You truly are the daughters of Aron."

"Wow, he must have been really powerful." Patch smiled.

"There can be no doubt when confronting the Darkness next time." Karsh continued.

"The next time?" Camryn asked.

"Mm-hmm." Karsh nodded.

Camryn was in denial again. "Uh-uh. No way. Forget it. There isn't gonna be a next time. l'm done."

"Camyrn, you can't quit on us now." Atticus said.

"I'm afraid there's no turning back either," Karsh added.

"Oh, yeah?" Camryn glanced back at him. "Watch me. I've got a birthday party in an hour and I don't plan on missing it. This one or the next 60 or of them, either."

"Camryn, l know you're upset, but you have to remember, you confronted the Darkness before and won." Ileana insisted.

"You mean when I was a baby?" Camryn nearly scoffed. "I was one day old!"

"I hate to say it, but Camyrn's right, she was just a baby when it happened." Patch said.

"She didn't know what was happening." Mo added.

"You can have your magic back," Camryn scoffed. "Sabrina, I'm sorry about your aunts, but I'm going home." she then stormed off.

"CAM!" Alex cried and tried to chase after her sister.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch decided to help.

* * *

Cherry glanced to Karsh and Ileana. "So, what's this whole prejudice against mortals thing?" she glared at them.

"Ooh, I guess we shouldn't have said that." Ileana winced.

"Don't worry, we won't harm you though." Karsh tried to make the situation lighter.

"Promise?" Cherry asked them.

"You'd be hit by lightning if we were lying." Ileana gave a sincere smile.

Cherry then instantly jumped out of the way, expecting to be struck then due to her bad luck in the Supernatural Realm. But once she saw that no lightning bolts had struck her yet, that showed that they were telling her the truth. "Thank you..." she whispered, very thankful.

"Besides we got a Plan B for this sort of thing," Ileana then said before looking to Karsh. "We do have a plan B, don't we?"

"We're way past Plan B, it's more like Plan D." Karsh replied.

"Yeah..." Ileana then said rather uneasily.

"How could Aron put you two in charge?" Cherry face-palmed.

"Hey! We're his best protectors!" Karsh told her.

"Yeah..." Cherry walked off.

"Now we _will_ strike you with lightning!" Karsh threatened.

"We can't do that right now, remember?" Ileana whispered to him.

Karsh glanced to her as Cherry went off to join her friends.

* * *

"Whatever happened to 'we're sisters, we're in this together'?" Alex reminded her departing twin.

"Yeah!" Mo added.

Camyrn looked back. "We'll always be sisters," she said to her twin. "Guys, please. l can't believe you think staying here, doing this, fighting this thing is a good idea."

"No, but finding our mother," Alex insisted. "Meeting her... Helping her... You've drawn pictures of her your whole life. Don't you wanna see her?"

"We can't do this!" Camryn sighed.

"Yes, we can!" Alex encouraged. "lf we do it together. Don't you feel it when we put our hands together? We're invincible!"

"She's right, you two are invincible together." Atticus said.

"No, we're not," Camryn pouted. "That's how I feel when I'm at home, when I'm with my parents, not here. Don't you get it? Until they showed up, nothing bad has ever happened to me."

Alex gave her a look. "Oh, I get it... Funny thing is, this still isn't the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

The others looked worried as it looked like this was going to result in a fight and the 'Twitches' would split up. Alex even yelled out that she wasn't trying to replace the woman who raised her and still called her 'mom' despite her never being.

Camryn rushed to the door and tried to open it, but groaned. "Can I go home now?"

 _'Please be no, please be no, please be no.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Well, the Darkness is gone..." Karsh spoke up. "It can't remain in your world, so..." he then sent a zap to the door to open it.

Camryn then decided to walk through it.

"CAM!" Alex cried out. "Wait!"

Camryn walked through it and the door closed behind her, but then Karsh opened the door again so they could all go after the girl. After they all went through the door, it closed again and then went straight up into the sky. Karsh and Ileana stayed behind.


	20. Chapter 20

Camryn did her best to ignore everyone else, running down the stairs and going to her car.

"Hey!" Alex clung to her gate, seeing her twin sister leave. "I thought running out was my thing."

"I guess it's something else we have in common," Camryn replied, looking back to them before driving off. "Be careful."

Patch was then about to stop Camryn's car.

"No, Patch, you stay with Cherry and Alex, while me and Mo go with Camyrn as protection." Atticus whispered to the Dalmatian.

Mo nodded in agreement.

"And what do I do?" Sabrina sighed as she was kind of alone in that agreement.

"Hmm, you stay with Alex as well." Atticus said.

"Well... Okay..." Sabrina shrugged.

"Come on!" Atticus told his girlfriend and went off after Alex.

Mo nodded and followed him. Lightning seemed to flash in the air as it was close to getting dark.

* * *

"Whoa, that was random." Mo said, noticing the lightning.

Camryn kept driving, but noticed she was being followed so she stopped her car and looked back at the ones following her. "Guys, I told you, I'm not going back there!"

"We know, we know, we're just coming along as protection." Atticus told her.

"Well... Okay..." Camryn shrugged.

Atticus and Mo got in the backseat and she drove off with them to her house. Alex sighed as she went back inside with Cherry, Patch, and Sabrina. A sound of thunder then went off in the sky.

* * *

As soon as Camryn pulled up to her house, she rushed inside with Atticus and Mo. Atticus shut the door and locked it behind them.

"Camryn Barnes, where have you been?" Camryn's father stormed over. "I know it's your birthday, but showing up 20 minutes before a party in your honor is rude, disrespectful..."

Camryn hugged him in relief. "Oh, my gosh," she gushed. "I'm sorry, I love you, you're perfect parents and I don't deserve you! Thank you for never letting anything bad happen to me!"

Camryn's father looked to Atticus and Mo, wondering what happened to make her say such a thing.

"Um, she's just really been through a lot today, some things you would not believe." Atticus said.

"Y-Yeah." Mo added nervously, hoping he would believe that.

"Um... You're welcome..." Camryn's father told her.

"I love you, Daddy." Camryn whispered before whizzing up to her bedroom.

Atticus and Mo then followed after her.

"Uh, love you too!" Camyrn's father called back to his daughter.

Camryn rushed to her room and as soon as she got there, she was taking down all the pictures she ever drew.

"Camyrn, what are you doing?!" Mo asked, shocked at what she was doing.

"I just can't go back there!" Camryn frowned, looking fed up with today's big secret. She then went to the curtains and drew them back to see that the sun was now setting. She held her amulet as it was making her think about who she truly was again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was also looking out the window at the exact same time as the moon was coming up and it was now Halloween night. She held her moon amulet, feeling very heartbroken over what had happened with Camryn. Patch couldn't help it, but he howled at the full moon. And where his magic seemed to have increased while he howled and while the moon was up.

Sabrina sighed. "You guys, I just don't know what to do..." she sounded like she was about to cry. "I just wish Aunt Hilda or Aunt Zelda were here!"

"Don't worry, Sabrina, we'll defeat the Darkness and you'll get your aunts back." Patch smiled.

"I really hope so..." Sabrina frowned deeply.

"We can do this..." Cherry said to her. "I don't know how, but we'll do this."

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"This just has to be the worst thing that's ever happened to me..." Sabrina sighed.

"It'll get better." Patch said.

They didn't know how, but the time would come when it would be right.

"I just wonder what's going on with them now..." Sabrina pouted.

Patch nuzzled against her for comfort.

"I just wish I knew where that dark voice came from." Sabrina said.

"I feel like crap..." Cherry groaned, holding her stomach and grunted, wincing.

Alex carefully got Cherry to her feet and let her lie down on her couch. "Here, you must've had a long day or something..."

Cherry winced and held her stomach closer, sliding her shoes off and scooting up to get more comfortable.

"Okay, something must be wrong in the supernatural world." Patch said.

"Ya think?" Sabrina looked to him.

"But what could be wrong with Cherry?" Alex asked. "She's not a witch... Is she?"

Cherry shook her head. "Not really, but my grandmother was."

 _'Let's just hope that Atticus, Mo, and Camryn are having a better time than we are.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Cherry winced and gripped her stomach again. Sabrina frowned and looked very miserable.


	21. Chapter 21

While that was going on, Camyrn's birthday ball was a blast. Everyone was in costume, dancing, having a good time, unaware of any danger, then again, they were mortal.

"Ah, there's our birthday princess." Beth said to her best friend.

Camryn wore a frilly pink dress with a crown and a mask above her forehead, but looked slightly annoyed. "I'm not a princess," she said to Beth. "Why does everybody keep calling me that?"

"Um, because you're dressed like a princess?" Beth remarked, obviously enough.

"Oh," Camryn remembered now. "Right, sorry..." she then lowered her mask.

"Cranky little princess, but a princess nonetheless." Beth then smirked and linked arms with her to walk off and mingle.

"Just stay calm, Camryn, nothing terrible is going to happen while me and Mo are around." Atticus whispered to her.

Camryn looked to them and shrugged as she went on with Beth.

* * *

"Okay, we need costumes," Mo said as they went to Camryn's room, they both stuck out like sore thumbs. "Do you know any costume spells?"

"I guess I could make one up..." Atticus shrugged. "Even if I'm part Wiccan from Aunt Delilah..."

"Do whatever, just don't make me look bad." Mo replied.

"I would never dream of such a thing!" Atticus smiled to her. He then concentrated the best that he could. "' _We need a Halloween costume plan, we confess, help me and Mo dress for success'_!" he recited.

In a bolt, Atticus was dressed like Harry Potter while Mo was dressed like Wendy the Good Little Witch.

"It'll do..." Mo shrugged about her costume transformation.

"Yeah, these costumes will have to do." Atticus said.

Mo shrugged and walked back out with him so they could now blend into the Halloween party and help keep an eye on Camryn.

* * *

A few of the guests seemed to have issues about kids being at the party, but so Camryn wouldn't throw them out, they didn't complain.

"If you feel anything weird, let me know." Mo told her boyfriend.

"Roger that." Atticus nodded.

Mo then decided to get themselves a couple of drinks before they would dance to see if the punch was any good. It was orange colored with foam at the top. She saw that it was made from orange soda with some sherbet in order to look spooky for the season.

"Ooh, nice touch." Mo smiled. She took the glasses and carefully took them back to Atticus.

"So, where is the twin?" a girl squealed to Camryn, rushing by Mo and Atticus, nearly making Mo drop the glasses. "I have been dying to hear all the details!"

"Oh, um, she isn't coming." Atticus informed her.

"What?" Beth frowned. "Why?"

"Turns out we didn't have that much in common." Camryn frowned.

"Really?" Beth asked. "I mean, aside from those horrible jeans... And that hair, don't get me started... I thought she was brainy. You two seemed totally alike."

"I don't know... Maybe..." Camryn shrugged. "Only on the outside, I guess."

"The point is Alex isn't going to be coming to the party." Mo said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Beth cooed. "What is she? Like, kind of vapid and shallow?"

"No, me," Camryn argued. "I'm the vapid and shallow one."

"What you? No way." Beth said.

Camryn shook her head, starting to feel guilty about abandoning Alex now.

"I think she feels bad about earlier." Mo whispered to Atticus.

"I think you're right." Atticus whispered back.

Beth grabbed a black coated nacho chip, dipped it, and started to eat it while trying to cheer her best friend up. Camryn tried to ignore them all, having a hard time.

Beth then decided to use this as her duty as her best friend, going up to a guy dressed in all black with a mask. "Hey, Zorro, feel like dancing with a princess?" she invited with a flirty smile.

"Beth!" Camryn hissed, obviously not in the mood.

"Would you like to dance?" 'Zorro' invited her.

"Sure..." Camryn smiled, deciding to go along with it.

"Well, at least she's up to a dance." Atticus said.

"Of course she is." Mo hid a smirk.

Beth went to get another nacho chip. Mo and Atticus danced themselves, they looked to the man with nachos and now realized that he was actually Karsh and not a waiter. Karsh was scolding Beth for double dipping, so she just walked away and came to Camryn's side.

"Okay, I understand that he's Camyrn's protector and all, but could he seriously lighten up?" Atticus whispered to his girlfriend.

"Aunt Sarah would love this guy..." Mo scoffed a little.

"I agree." Atticus nodded.

Camryn was trying to dance with 'Zorro', but she looked sick during it for some reason.

* * *

Meanwhile, trick-or-treaters were passing by Alex's house for their candy. Alex was glumly eating her birthday cake as she felt more alone and miserable than ever before.

"You okay, Alex?" Patch asked.

Alex looked up like she didn't notice he was there. "What? Oh, yeah... I'm fine... Just... Now really that hungry..."

Lucinda looked concerned for her friend once she came to see she barely ate her birthday cake slice.

"Come on, Mom!" Nicole whined as she took her mother's hand to go out trick-or-treating.

 _'Well someone seems eager to go trick-or-treating.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Hey, sweetie," Sabrina smiled down to Nicole. "What a cute little witch you are!"

"RAWR!" Nicole roared in her face.

Her mother straightened her out. "Sorry about that..."

"Oh, it's okay..." Sabrina chuckled. "She kinda reminds me of my cousin Amanda."

Patch then came up to Nicole, finding her cute as a witch.

Nicole giggled and pet Patch. "Ooh, puppy!"

"Thanks again for dinner, Mrs. Delagadio." Alex told her friend's mother.

"No problem." Mrs. Delagadio smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" Nicole told Alex before letting out another roar.

"Thanks," Alex giggled, playfully roaring back.

The mother and daughter then went outside to get some candy for their evening.

"So, what now?" Patch whispered.

"Should I be putting on my party clothes and seeing if Waverly even has, like, a bus stop?" Lucinda then added sarcastically.

"I think that party is gonna have to happen without us," Alex replied. "Well, without me at least..."

"Why, what's the matter?" Lucinda asked. "No love in Twin Town?"

"Something like that." Alex said softly.

"What happened?" Lucinda asked.

"Um, let's just say things didn't turn out so well." Sabrina answered.

"Ah, come on," Lucinda shrugged. "When I saw you guys this afternoon, you looked like you were best friends, even more than those other friends you all had, like you'd known each other your whole lives. Couldn't have been that bad."

Alex tried to explain, but was unable to. "Never mind... You would so not understand."

"Right, 'cuz I only have three sisters and I've only known you my entire life, so..." Lucinda scoffed.

"Do you have any other flavor besides sarcastic?" Alex looked to her best friend.

"No." Lucinda said simply, taking a snack.

'Is she ever serious other than finding a job for Alex?' Patch thought to himself.

Cherry groaned as she held her stomach again, feeling more distress.

 _'Oh, no, something terrible must be coming.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"What's her problem?" Lucinda gestured to Cherry.

"Uh... Too much candy?" Sabrina shrugged with a nervous laugh.

Alex was so flustered with Lucinda right now that she felt like she couldn't trust anyone else in the world.

 _'That kind of hurts.'_ Patch thought to himself, feeling hurt.

"You know, that's kind of a sucker punch for somebody who just made you a birthday cake." Lucinda frowned to her best friend.

Alex gave a shrug. "It's a hard knock life?"

Lucinda frowned deeper than ever before and walked away, giving the cold shoulder.

"Lucinda!" Alex cried out. She then growled in frustration and stormed off.

Patch just shook his head and went after Alex. Sabrina decided to stay with Cherry.

* * *

"Ugh... I feel like I'm dying..." Cherry grunted as she held her stomach.

"Oh, my gosh, you look really pale!" Sabrina noticed. "I better get you some water... Please, try to hang on!" she then got up to her feet and rushed to get her a glass of water.

Cherry watched her go, her vision grew blurry and she slowly shut her eyes.

 ** _'Well, it should seem like someone isn't feeling so well.'_** Ben's voice said.

Cherry only groaned a little more, unable to move or respond.

 ** _'Not so tough now, are you, little Cherry?'_ ** Ben's voice taunted her.

"Go 'way..." Cherry moaned, she looked very sick now and looked like she was close to death now.

 ** _'No, I don't think I will.'_** Ben's voice responded.

"Go away..." Cherry repeated, she then let out a weak cough. She then coughed very loud, something glowing and blue flew out of her mouth, once it did, her eyes lolled back into her skull and she fell flat on the couch, flopping her arms and legs down and was now no longer breathing.

 ** _'There it is.'_** Ben's voice said wickedly.

* * *

"Sorry that took so long," Sabrina came back with the glass of water. "I had to find a straw."

Cherry did not answer or even acknowledge her.

"Come on, Cherry, get some water..." Sabrina gently shook Cherry.

Cherry still did not move.

"Cherry? Come on, wake up!" Sabrina shook Cherry even more.

Cherry did not even scold her for shaking her awake.

"Cherry...?" Sabrina was very worried now, she picked up Cherry's arm and dropped it and it fell straight down to the floor. "Oh, no!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Patch followed Alex into the other room.

"What does she know?" Alex grunted. "It is too always up to me... I've got all the forces of darkness out to get me, my protectors are nowhere to be found, my so-called sister is dancing the night away. I am not just gonna sit here!"

"Then, what are we going to do, Alex?" Patch asked.

Alex folded her arms and sat down, trying to think of what to do at a time like this. "I opened the door to Coventry before, so I can do it again..." she sounded more confident now.

Patch smiled to her. "Believe in yourself, Alex!"

"I'm the daughter of Aron," Alex continued. "All right, I just have to believe in myself and trust my powers... Believe in myself and trust my powers."

"Just focus!" Patch coached.

Alex nodded and tried to concentrate the best that she could on her own.

 _'You can do it, Alex.'_ Patch thought to himself.

" _'Time for mother and daughter to reunite, open the gates to Coventry tonight'_." Alex recited a spell to meet her long-lost mother, however, when she opened the door, she saw someone else.

"Thanks," Lucinda folded her arms. "If I'm not going to a party, I'd like to at least hang out in my room. By the way, your friend Cherry doesn't look so good, I think she has the flu or something."

This concerned them both.

* * *

Lucinda went into her room while Alex and Patch rushed to check on Cherry.

"Guys, she won't wake up..." Sabrina told them. "I tried to give her water, but she won't move!"

"She's looking pale, quick, check her pulse." Patch said, worried.

Alex took Cherry's hand and pressed her fingertips against it. She then gasped in horror.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked, now even more concerned.

Alex hung her head. "She's... She's dead..."

"What?! But how can she be dead?" Patch asked.

"I-I don't know..." Sabrina had tears in her eyes.

"This can't be happening!" Alex cried, she may not had known Cherry as long as they had, but she couldn't believe it. "I wish my mom were here..."

"Wait, your mom your biological mom should know." Patch smiled.

"But the spell I tried didn't work..." Alex reminded him.

"Try it again!" Sabrina urged, carrying Cherry in her arms.

"Um... Okay..." Alex then decided to try this in the bathroom.

Sabrina and Patch followed as Cherry's body wilted in the half-witch's grip.


	22. Chapter 22

Alex then decided to not use words for her powers, she used her thoughts, when she did, her moon necklace glowed and the door opened to show a different place, but a woman with short black hair in a blue dress who was at a far away staircase.

"There she is." Patch whispered.

Alex, Sabrina, and Patch tried to creep around as the mysterious woman kept going up stairs, trying not to be seen.

However, the woman eventually felt she was being watched. "Who's there?"

Alex tried to stay in place until the woman zapped a statue to come to life for a moment.

"They're behind the pillar." the statue told her.

Alex, Sabrina, and Patch glared to the statue.

The woman then came to find the group, but she was more interested in one of them. "Artemis?" she whispered.

"It's Alex, but yeah, it's me.. Hi, Mom?" Alex asked out of emotion.

"You're alive..." her mother sounded very emotional. "I can't believe it... Every day for 21 years, I never stopped... I always hoped."

Patch and Sabrina then came over with Cherry. Alex and her mother shared a tearful mother and daughter reunion hug. Patch and Sabrina stopped, they found this moment very touching, but it was also hard with a dead friend.

Miranda looked over to Alex's friends and noticed Cherry. "Oh, my..." she cupped her mouth.

"Please can you help us? Our friend is dead, but we don't know how she can be dead, it's almost like her soul was taken away." Patch said.

"Hand her over..." Miranda replied, not even surprised that Patch could talk to humans.

Sabrina nodded and gently handed Cherry into her arms.

Miranda carried Cherry's lifeless body. "Was she sick?"

"She was actually a vampire," Sabrina explained. "She was bitten when she was younger..."

"Someone must've killed her," Miranda concluded. "Vampires can't die by nature, only by murder, and they get sent straight to Hell."

"Well, no one murdered her, but she did feel cold and odd." Patch told her.

"Is the one who turned her into a vampire still alive?" Miranda asked.

"Yes..." Patch replied, then thought about it. "At least... I'm sure he is... He was turned into a vampire centuries before he knew her."

"Who was the biter?" Miranda asked.

"Maestro Forte." Patch informed.

"Charles Forte was the biter?" Miranda asked.

"You know him?" Sabrina asked.

"Not surprising," Patch said about that. "He's over 300 years old!"

"Yes and I've even tried to find a way to cure him from his curse, but none of the spells seem to have worked." Miranda said.

"So, is there nothing you can do about Cherry?" Patch asked in concern.

"I'm afraid not, but only if the Darkness, King Sombra, and Ben Ravencroft are disposed of properly," Miranda replied as she continued to hold Cherry and took her to a small bed to lie her down. "I'm very sorry about your friend... Now, Artemis, tell me, how did you find me?" she then looked to her long-lost daughter. "How did you get here?"

"Well, I uhh... The usual way..." Alex sniffled. "Magic."

"Oh, Artemis, I am so sorry..." Miranda cooed.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known." Alex said.

Patch and Sabrina watched over Cherry while Alex reunited with Miranda.

* * *

While that was going on, Lucinda tried to find Alex, Patch, Sabrina, and Cherry. She knocked on the door to apologize, but she was given no answer. When she opened the door, there was no one there, so she thought that they had gone off to the party without her.

* * *

"Where's Apolla?" Miranda asked Alex as she walked them through her home. "Why isn't she with you? Is she all right?"

"She's fine..." Alex said softly, figuring out that had to be Camryn's real name. "She's... With her family..."

 _'The Darkness seemed to cross the line for Camyrn.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"I believe you are the Chosen Ones," Miranda said to Patch, glancing to Cherry as well. "There was a prophecy for you."

"Really?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, yes, they have been on many adventures," Miranda nodded. "Whether together or on their own... That knucklehead Drell even trusts them and they were asked to reunite Apolla and Artemis."

"Wow, that is so awesome!" Patch cheered.

Miranda hid a giggle to Patch's enthusiasm. "Your human friends Cherry and Atticus are marvelous."

"Yeah, I've known them a while," Sabrina said as she followed softly. "So, you don't like Drell either?"

"Can you blame me?" Miranda mumbled a little and shook her head. "He was always such a stubborn child... Always getting into trouble with that little Hilda girl he was so fond of. I mean, be thankful you kids weren't around in time for the Mayflower... I remember their claim was that 'those puritans have no sense of humor'."

"Really? Wow, well, at least he's different... Kind of." Patch shrugged.

"You never had to babysit him..." Miranda sounded long-suffering.

"You got to babysit Drell?" Patch asked. "How old are you?"

"A woman never gives her age..." Miranda folded her arms.

"Oops, sorry..." Patch chuckled sheepishly then.

"Let's just say I was relieved when he moved out of his parents' basement." Miranda then smirked at her memories. "I could finally retire... Of course, this was before Aron came into my life and we were going to have Apolla and Artemis."

"How did you two meet?" Patch asked.

"That's not important right now..." Miranda said as they came to a window and looked outside the full moon night sky. "Artemis... Well, you are obviously a young woman who has had a great deal of love in her life. And for that, I am truly grateful."

"I had a wonderful mother, and Ileana and Karsh watching over me." Alex smiled proudly.

"And I'm proud," Miranda cooed. "And all together, we can face anything, even if Coventry may not be a very safe place."

"Anything?" Sabrina asked.

"Anything," Miranda said to her. "Even a half-witch like you, Sabrina."

"You know I'm a half-witch?" Sabrina asked in surprise.

"Your father is a famous warlock in case you haven't heard..." Miranda replied. "Even if his sister Hilda was a bit of a sneaky child."

"Wow, you must know a lot of people," Patch said before getting an idea. "Um, by any chance, do you know where Thorn's mother is?"

"Thorn?" Miranda asked.

"Atticus's cousin, her real name is Sally McKnight, she doesn't know what happened to her mother." Patch explained the best that he could.

"Yeah, it would be great if she could see her mom." Sabrina smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." Miranda coaxed.

The moon glowed outside which got their attention.

"The Darkness seems to be growing stronger every day," Miranda frowned in warning. "But the daughter of Aron has returned, and the light will be restored to every corner of the land, and it will bring back Penelope Batsworth, Drell, Skippy, Hilda, Zelda, and Salem Saberhagen."

"No pressure or anything." Patch said.

"Yeah, really." Sabrina nearly deadpanned.

"Everybody's counting on me?" Alex asked.

"Well, you and your sister, and your new friends will need to be of assistance as well." Miranda smiled peacefully to her daughter.

Alex looked worried about this whole thing.

"But, don't worry," Miranda soothed. "You have the power." she then hugged her daughter right away in hopes.

"Let's hope that Cam, Atticus, and Mo will get here." Patch whispered.

Sabrina sighed as she looked to see Cherry. "I wonder what's going on right now..." she whispered sadly, worried for Cherry's soul.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ugh... My head hurts..." Cherry grunted. She then sat up as she stretched. "What a horrible nightmare I just had..." she walked over in the darkness, but then hit something glass, making her fall back. "Ow!" She then put her hands against the glass, now noticing she was trapped in some sort of glass prison. "Let me... **OUT OF HERE!** " she called to whoever trapped her there.

 ** _'I'm afraid we won't be letting you out, my dear.'_** Sombra's voice said.

"Sombra..." Cherry recognized the voice. "Let me out of here or you're gonna be in a world of hurt!"

Sombra just laughed to her.

"What do you want from me anyway?" Cherry folded her arms.

"Oh, I'm not the one that wants revenge on you." Sombra smirked evilly.

"I would hope not..." Cherry whispered, she did not want to admit it, but Sombra actually kind of scared her. He was always rather intemidating and a frightening villain in the land of Equestria's standards, even rivaling Discord pre-reformation.

"Oh, Ben, I think our prisoner misses you." Sombra smirked.

" **GET ME OUT OF HERE!** " Cherry demanded.

"I'll take it from here..." Ben folded his arms and came up. "Well, if it isn't my former number one fan."

"Ben..." Cherry scowled at him. "I burned every single one of your books after I came back home!"

"Oh, that's so sad," Ben said, acting sad before laughing. "Like I care."

Cherry stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry for him.

"Now, what should I do with you?" Ben pondered as he watched her and paced in front of her.

"Let me go because this is all pointless and you guys are gonna lose?" Cherry deadpanned as always.

"Oh, we shall see about that." Ben said while pacing.

Cherry narrowed her eyes to him, she kept trying to break out of the glass, but it wouldn't work.

"You should be thanking me," Ben said to her. "Because I killed Maestro Forte, I could've sent your soul to Hell with him!"

Cherry's eyes widened in grave horror. "You killed Forte...?" she asked softly, a little sad, even if she wasn't that very nice to Forte.

"Yes he's gone and he won't ever annoy you ever again." Ben smirked.

"Yeah... He won't..." Cherry said softly, a little more miserable now. She then turned around, sat down, hugged her knees and now felt incredibly bad. Almost guilty even.

* * *

 _ **While that was going on...**_

Camryn was being given her birthday cake and everybody gave her a wish. Camryn took a deep breath and blew the candles out as everyone clapped and cheered for her. Camryn had a smile on her face, but she quickly ran off, not seeming to want any cake for herself.

"What's going on?" Mo wondered.

"Come on, we better go with her." Atticus suggested.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Beth asked her best friend.

Camryn ignored the others and walked out the front door. Beth caught up with her to see where she was going.

"I'm really not in the mood to do any swashbuckling," Camryn replied, very miserably.

"Cami, what is wrong?" Beth frowned. "This is the truly perfect party. Except for that awful disco medley, but everybody's having a really great time. Why aren't you?"

"I am having a great time!" Camryn insisted.

Atticus, Mo, and Beth all gave unconvinced looks, telling her that they weren't believing that for a second.

"Good time..." Camryn then said. "Okay... I'm fine, really... I just have a lot on my mind... That's all."

"I'm sure it's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," Beth replied. "Today is all about you."

"Which means it's not that different from yesterday or the day before," Camryn smiled as her adoptive parents came out to see her as well. "Just give me five minutes. I promise I'll be better."

"Okay, fine, five minutes, but if you're not back, we're gonna start opening your presents without you." Beth said before going back into the house.

"Should we go and make sure she is really alright?" Mo asked her boyfriend.

"We really ought to..." Atticus agreed. "it's the friendly thing to do."

"We haven't properly met..." Camryn's mother said to them.

Mo and Atticus gave their names.

"Lovely names." Camryn's mother smiled.

"I'm David Barnes and this is my wife, Emily." Camryn's father introduced.

"Nice to meet you both, but I think Camyrn is the one we need to focus on now." Atticus said.

"Sorry..." David and Emily told him.

They all then went to see Camryn. Camryn looked up at the sky and saw a thick black cloud trailing under the moon. She then walked away even more.

"Boy trouble." David assumed.

"Unlikely." Emily told him since Camryn wasn't a teenager anymore.

"Sister trouble." Mo said.

David and Emily looked to her, curiously.

Emily looked to Atticus and Mo. "Did something happen?" she asked, deciding to find out why Camryn was probably behaving like this.

Mo and Atticus began to tell her what happened, but of course, not everything everything. Emily hung onto every word, she felt very bad for her adoptive daughter. She then decided to have a word with Camryn about this, being her mother and all, even if not biologically. And where Atticus and Mo followed her to find out how it would go.

"She needs her mother right now..." Emily reminded them.

Atticus and Mo nodded, they were still going to watch, but they kept a close enough distance so Camryn and Emily could talk.

* * *

Emily talked with what she was told and even brought up an important guest. "This girl..."

"Alex." Camryn knew who exactly she meant.

"Alex," Emily repeated. "Are you sure she's your sister and not just somebody who looks a lot like you?"

"Mom, we're sisters, trust me." Camryn replied.

"Then why isn't she here?" Emily asked her adoptive daughter.

"That's complicated..." Camryn said softly.

Emily gave a smile.

"Well..." Camryn tried to explain, but it was hard to without revealing anything shocking. "She really wanted to find our birth mother, and I'm happy here."

"Camryn Elizabeth, is this about me?" Emily prompted. "Are you afraid of hurting my feelings?"

"No." Camryn replied.

"Good." Emily smiled.

Atticus and Mo were enjoying this moment Emily and Camyrn were having. The moment went well until Emily stood up and Camryn decided to get it off her chest.

"There's, uh, more..."

"More than a twin sister?" Emily glanced at her adoptive daughter.

"Well..." Camryn stood up, but turned her back to her mother, because this was too intense. "Alex and I aren't from here... And I don't just mean here-here. I mean, this dimension here."

Emily tilted her head slightly. "Come again?"

"Okay, this might be a lot to take in, but..." Atticus, Mo, and Camyrn said before taking a deep breath before they would tell her.

Camryn stammered, she told parts while Atticus and Mo told other parts to keep the story going.

It was about the night Camryn and Alex had been born and how the Darkness was still out there and coming for them.

"Is that it?" Emily asked with a crooked smile.

"Did I mention we have magical powers?" Camryn then asked.

"Oh, Cami, where is all this coming from?" Emily didn't believe it. "I don't know about your friends, but I haven't heard you talk like this since you were a little girl."

Mo looked curious. "Did she tell you before?"

Emily sighed. "She used to wake up screaming," she explained. "Just from the most frightening dreams... And it was always about this darkness coming to get her. Oh, and that face she used to draw."

"I/She drew faces?" Camyrn and Atticus asked.

"Coming out of the darkness," Emily continued with a nod. "It's no wonder she was scared. They were horrible and slightly disturbing drawings, although your father thought that they had an early Edvard Munch quality about them."

"A face coming out of the Darkness?" Camryn grew paranoid. "Do you remember what it looked like?"

"Don't ask me," Emily shook her head. "It was your imagination. Although, I'm sure you saved it in one of your scrapbooks upstairs."

Camryn's eyes widened and she suddenly ran with Atticus following.

"Cami!" Emily cried out.

"We'll get her." Mo told the woman and ran off with them to catch up.

"To the closet in your bedroom!" Atticus called out.

Camryn rushed into her room as they avoided the guests. She found her childhood scrapbook, passing childhood photos of herself and Beth and flipped through the pages. Atticus and Mo joined her sides to help look with her. Camryn got to the nightmare pages about the Darkness and saw the face that haunted her childhood.

"Who is that?" Mo asked.

Camryn looked up in horror as lightning flashed. "The Darkness..." she whispered gravely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miranda was with Sabrina, Alex, and Patch, trying to find a way to free Cherry's immortal soul.

"Miranda!" a male rushed over. "Miranda. You're here. I was so worried, if I hadn't gotten there in time. I..."

Alex then stood next to Miranda.

"I would have never forgiven myself..." the male finished softly.

"Who is this?" Patch asked.

"This is Thantos," Miranda introduced. "Aron's brother."

Alex smiled in glee, then hugged the male who was her uncle.

"Thantos fought with your father in the war and was wounded." Miranda told Alex.

Alex's expression softened.

"Well, you're not here a moment too soon," Thantos commented. "The Darkness has overcome the north gate."

"It's here?" Sabrina grew frantic. "It's in this castle!?"

"But Camryn, Atticus, and Mo aren't here yet!" Patch told him out of frantic.

"Not for long," Thantos tried to settle them over the darkness. "I told you to trust the prophecy," he said to Miranda. "Just as we were losing hope."

"No, Patch is right," Miranda spoke up. "You have to go and find Apolla and their friends and bring them back to us."

"Apolla's not here?" Thantos asked. "Is she all right? Did something happen?"

"Let's just say she has issues." Alex replied.

"We must hurry, we don't have much time." Miranda walked off urgently.

"Why?" Alex asked her uncle. "What's wrong?"

"Without you, your sister is practically defenseless against the Darkness." Thantos informed.

"What?" Patch asked. "But, won't it just leave her alone?"

"She thought it would if she told it to stay away." Alex added, also knowing that.

"She thought the Darkness would leave her alone if she stayed away," Thantos explained. "Well, I'm sorry, but now that the Darkness knows that you exist, it will never leave you alone. There's only one answer: Total defeat."

"Well, we gave it a shot." Sabrina gave a hopeless shrug.

"Wait here..." Thantos told them before giving a sharp look in his eye for Camryn's Halloween/Birthday party.

"Oh, I hope the others are all right..." Sabrina mumbled as she gently pet Patch for comfort.


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile, a mouse had entered the cell where the witches and warlocks were.

"Oh, boy a snack!" Salem grabbed the mouse by the tail.

"DIBS!" Drell shoved him and took the mouse for himself, then ate the mouse.

" **GET ME OUT OF HERE!** " Cherry's voice was heard then.

"Who said that?" Salem asked.

" **ME!** " Cherry's voice called.

"Hm?" Drell wondered.

The mouse tried to open Drell's mouth before it could be swallowed. "HEEELP!"

"Cherry!" Hilda and Zelda realized, then took her away from Drell.

"Cherry, you're a mouse?" Penelope rushed over.

"I think I'm actually a rat..." Cherry shrugged. "But one thing for sure, I don't wanna be Drell's or Salem's next meal."

"Drell, spit her out immediately!" Hilda told him.

"I'm hungry..." Drell folded his arms. "Besides, she owes me."

Cherry yelled as she was nearly eaten again.

Skippy took out a piece of board, then firmly hit Drell with it in the back, making him cough up Cherry in the middle of the floor.

"Yuck!" Cherry grunted in disgust of the slobber.

"How in the world did you get turned into a mouse or into a rat?" Salem asked, curious.

"Ben's been using his magic against me," Cherry explained. "He turned me into a mouse and I found a way out of the cage he put me in... It wasn't easy, and I ended up here... Can't you guys turn me back to normal?"

"Well, we would, but we don't have our powers," Penelope explained. "What with being kinda dead and all."

"You guys are dead!?" Cherry asked frantically.

"As a doorstop," Drell replied, then smirked to her. "All right, now that that's settled... I don't care if this is afterlife or not... IN YOU GO!" he then opened his mouth wide, dangling Cherry by her tail to eat her alive.

But he then saw everyone there glaring at him, telling him that he shouldn't eat her or else pay for his action.

"Oh, fine..." Drell folded his arms, not going to eat Cherry this time.

"What kind of warlock eats mice anyway?" Cherry scoffed.

"The same kind who has a friend that forgets to buy him groceries one day and decides to eat his pet rodent!" Drell replied firmly, sending a glare to Skippy, then smiled. "They taste like chicken."

"Amen, brother!" Salem praised with a thumb's up, despite having paws now.

Penelope held Cherry in her hands. "Can't you do anything?"

"What can I do?" Cherry sighed. "I'm not even a witch... We're all doomed... DOOMED, I TELL YOU, DOOMED!"

"You've got to try something." Salem said.

"What's the point?" Cherry sighed. "We're all dead... We might as well just give up if Alex and Camryn can't do anything... Go ahead, Drell, eat me... Don't even hesitate, just do-"

Drell grabbed her and put her in his mouth.

"WHOA!" Cherry held onto his tongue. "I didn't mean it!"

Drell just kept his mouth shut. Skippy kicked against him again.

Cherry jumped down and crawled onto Hilda's shoulder. "MAKE HIM STOP!" she pointed to Drell, telling Hilda since she was dating him.

"Would you stop trying to eat Cherry?!" Hilda told him. "Just because her name is food doesn't mean _she_ is!"

"I'm hungry, I really am..." Drell held his stomach.

"You're _dead_!" Skippy told him.

"Doesn't stop me from being hungry..." Drell frowned. "I was gonna eat some ham in the fridge!"

"Guys, we're going to get through this," Zelda soothed with her eyes shut. "If I know Sabrina and her friends, they can get through this... Sabrina is Edward's daughter."

"Zelda's right." Hilda smiled.

"Unfortunate for Edward..." Drell mumbled.

"If you make one more remark, we are _through_!" Hilda threatened.

"Well, good thing I'm already dead..." Skippy sighed.

Penelope looked to her 'uncle'.

"You don't wanna know..." Skippy smiled apologetically to her.

"I just want this to be over with..." Cherry groaned. "This is the worst thing I ever got myself into..."

"Worse than that time you were invited to a house with murders?" Skippy prompted. "Worse than when you were shrunk down to three inches tall in a rainforest filled with fairies? Worse than-"

"Okay, this is _one_ of the worst things to ever happen to me!" Cherry shut him up.

"Wow, Cherry, you've been through a lot." Penelope said, shocked.

"Don't get me started..." Cherry scoffed.

"And then Drell comes into your life just to enjoy seeing you suffer..." Skippy smiled innocently.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you're my favorite victim," Drell shrugged innocently. "I'd never let something kill you though."

"You're a little late in that..." Cherry said to him.

"Hey, I was killed before you." Drell retorted.

Cherry looked at him, unable to come up with something to say to back that up, so she stayed quiet after that.

"There has got to be someway out of here." Salem said.

"Couldn't have Ben turned you into something less appetizing?" Drell dangled Cherry by her tail again, but not eating her. "Like spinach... Or a pile of crayons..."

Penelope tried to think of something. "Come on, brain... Think!" she hit her head with her tiny fist.

 ** _'Forget it, the only way out is to beat the Darkness... Artemis and Apolla are still separated!'_** Sombra's voice taunted.

"They'll get back together soon!" Penelope huffed. "Show yourself, you horned horse! I'll rip that horn off and cut open your guts with it and make your guts into dog chow!"

"Whoa!" Drell smirked. " _That_ is so my daughter."

'Oh, I would like to see you try, witchling." Sombra's voice chuckled.

Penelope growled and shook her fist. "I may not have powers right now, but I know you'll be stopped!"

Sombra just laughed at them and his laughter faded.

Zelda frowned and looked out the window as it felt like doomsday for all of them. "Hurry up out there, guys..." she whispered in sorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

Meanwhile, Camryn's party was still popping and everyone was having loads of fun. Lucinda was at the party, she didn't know anybody and she was all alone.

"It's weird, we haven't been attacked by the Darkness yet." Mo said.

"That can't be a good thing..." Atticus said, with warning in his voice about that factoid.

There was yelling heard downstairs.

"Come on!" Camryn told them, she ripped the page out of her book and rushed to find a way out.

"Camryn?" Lucinda came to her.

"Lucinda?" Camryn asked in surprise.

"Wow, you two look so much alike, I had to guess," Lucinda continued. "Though I was pretty sure you were Alex."

"Wait, she isn't with you?" Mo asked.

"Guess not..." Lucinda shrugged. "Maybe she changed her mind. Oh, and just so you know. Security at the front gate? Not that great."

"Thanks," Camryn nodded. "Well, stay, eat, dance, enjoy, we'll be right back."

"Hey," Lucinda called before they could get going to find Alex. "Um... I really think you and Alex need to talk. You two are good together."

Atticus and Mo smiled.

"Thanks," Camryn said softly. "I just hope we get the chance."

"Let's get going before anything bad happens." Atticus said.

* * *

Beth was with 'Zorro', they were having a good time until the pumpkin lanterns were exploded one-by-one. David held Emily as the guests panicked at the sight.

"No..." Camryn shook her head, now brave and angry. "Not here... Not my friends!"

Ileana came in front of them before they could go any further. "Stop, we got to get you out of here." she told them.

"But my friends and mom and dad..." Camryn said.

"Everybody's in danger!" Mo urgently added in.

"No, trust me, it's you that he wants," Ileana insisted. "We've gotta get you to Coventry! It's the only place you might be safe!"

"Then, what are we waitng for? Let's get to Coventry!" Atticus said.

* * *

The Darkness invaded the house as Ileana rushed inside with Atticus, Mo, and Camryn. They ran for the front door, but the Darkness was right in front of them and was about to swallow them up.

"Oh, no! Quick, upstairs!" Atticus told them.

"Good thinking!" Karsh told him as he came from there. "I've opened up a portal in the bedroom!"

Ileana, Camryn, Atticus, and Mo then ran upstairs to avoid the Darkness.

"Karsh, wait!" Ileana cried to him. "Where are you going?"

"Go, I'll fend it off as long as I can," Karsh told them. "Hurry! Just go, please!"

"Be strong, okay?" Ileane soothed. She then forced him into a kiss on the lips.

"Are you two a couple?" Atticus and Mo asked.

"Off and on again for the last 21 years." Karsh replied casually.

"We met at this party at a friend's-" Ileana started to narrate.

"Just go!" Mo shoved her so they could escape the Darkness.

Camryn threw her tiara off and ran into her bedroom.

Ileana shut the door as soon as they were all in the room. "Go! Hurry, we don't have much time!"

"Alright." Atticus said.

Karsh's scream was heard which deeply worried Ileana. The Darkness crept from the cracks under the door and was now swallowing up Ileana. Camryn was horrified, but she had to keep going with Atticus and Mo.

* * *

David and Emily rushed to find Camryn. The Darkness then came up to Camryn, reaching its hand out to take her away.

"What do we do now?" Mo asked. "Atticus, try to use a protection spell."

Before Atticus could say or do anything, Emily opened the door and the Darkness seemed to sneak away without being detected by her. Camryn and Emily shared a hug.

"What in the world is going on here?" David demanded as he entered the room.

"Mom, how did you do that?" Camryn asked. "Do you have magical powers too?"

"Not that I know of." Emily glanced to her adoptive daughter. "Everything that you and your friends have said are true!"

"Please, someone, tell me what's going on!" David cried out.

"Later, Daddy," Camryn said to him. "There's something I have to do. Nobody messes with my family and friends and gets away with it..." she then crumbled up the picture she had in her hand. "I'm going to Coventry."

"Same here." Atticus and Mo said.

"Thanks, guys." Camryn smiled to her new friends. She then opened the door and went though it, shutting it behind her.

However, nothing had happened.

"Maybe it's the other one..." Camryn then walked over to a different door.

Emily looked very concerned and worried, but she allowed Camryn to do this for her fulfilled destiny.

"Well, wish us luck." Atticus said.

"G-Good luck!" Emily called.

Camryn nodded, she then went with Atticus and Mo, disappearing into the portal to Coventry.

 _'It's time to defeat the Darkness once and for all, hopefully.'_ Atticus thought to himself.


	26. Chapter 26

The Darkness was controlling Coventry and getting worse by the minute. Salem and the others were fast asleep now though.

 ** _'Salem Saberhagen...'_ ** Sombra's voice called.

"Huh?" Salem opened an eye. "What now?"

 ** _'I have a proposition for you...'_** Sombra told him. **_'What if I turned you back into a warlock?'_**

"You're bluffin'..." Salem scoffed.

 ** _"No, I can really turn you back into a warlock."_** Sombra told him.

"Yeah... Yeah..." Salem chuckled. "And I'm the Queen of the Nile..."

Sombra then transformed Salem back into his warlock form.

Salem blinked, he looked into a floating mirror and saw himself with his wavy black hair and golden eyes, wearing old fashioned clothes like what Drell would wear. "Hey..." he smirked, feeling great. "You didn't bluff..."

 ** _'And this can be permanent...'_** Sombra told him. ** _'But... I'm afraid it'll cost you...'_**

"I'll do anything, anything!" Salem told him. "Just tell me what you want and I'll pay the cost just let me stay as a warlock!"

Sombra chuckled. ** _'Aren't you an eager kitty... Well, you have to choose... Your life back as a warlock... Or to live forever with the Spellman family for another 67 years...'_**

"Between them?" Salem asked, even if Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina weren't his real family, they treated him as one of their own.

 ** _'It's your life or theirs...'_ ** Sombra told him. ' ** _You can either stay a cat even in the afterlife or you can continue to live your life as a warlock and leave them behind...'_**

"Well, it would be nice to be a warlock again... But, Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina have treated me like their own family, so... I'm sorry, Sombra, but I'd rather spend my life as a cat with the Spellmans." Salem told him.

 ** _'Very well...'_** Sombra told him and turned him back into a cat. **_'What a shame... I thought you were into world domination.'_**

"Hey, I learned my lesson!" Salem huffed. "And my family back home still loves me! I walked my daughter down the aisle of her wedding and I attended her baby shower!" he then sniffled as he wiped his eyes with his tail. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a grandfather..."

 ** _"Oh, brother."_** Sombra rolled his eyes before he groaned and held his chest.

Salem then went back to sleep with the others. Zelda was sleeping too until she felt something and she sat straight up, her eyes shooting open.

"What is it, Zelly?" Hilda asked her sister.

"I feel something." Zelda said.

"The stick up your butt?" Drell deadpanned.

"No..." Zelda shook her head. "It's some powerful magic source returning to Coventry!"

"Alex and Camyrn must be in Coventry!" Penelope gasped.

"Could it be!?" Drell hoped himself.

"I wish there could be some way to tell..." Skippy sighed softly.

"I know they're back, I got a good feeling about this, guys!" Zelda told them.

"Well, let's hope they defeat the Darkness, Sombra, and Ben Ravencroft." Drell said.

"Hey, where's Cherry?" Salem asked.

The others looked around to see Cherry was not there, they then looked to Drell.

"What!?" Drell asked them.

"Cough her up, Drell!" Salem glared.

"I didn't eat her, I swear!" Drell promised.

"If you didn't eat her, then where is she?" Penelope asked.

"Salem!" the others looked to him.

"Wasn't me." Salem insisted.

* * *

Ben laughed as he had Cherry in his hand.

"Let go of me, you big bully!" Cherry grunted.

"No way, this is way too entertaining." Ben smiled evilly.

Cherry struggled in his grip. Ben smiled wickedly, but then dropped her as he felt sudden pain for some reason. Cherry dropped down to the floor and she made her escape again.

"Get back here, you little rodent!" Ben glared.

"I gotta get out of here!" Cherry cried.

Ben zapped her and turned her into a rabbit. Cherry tripped over her huge feet and slid against the floor.

"What's going on out there?" Ben growled about the incoming disturbance.

"Artemis and Apolla have returned to Coventry." Sombra told him.

"WHAT!?" Ben snapped.

Cherry smirked. "Take that!" she then got back to her feet and zipped off.

"Get back here, you beaver toothed rodent!" Ben snarled to her.

"Gotta catch me first, great-great-great-grandmama's boy!" Cherry taunted as she got faster due to being a lagomorphic mammal.

Ben zapped her again and turned her into a cat.

"Well, that was unfortunate..." Cherry mewed.

"Oh, come on!" Ben groaned.

Cherry kept running off. "Strange... I crave milk now..."

"Our magic seems to work not the way we want them to put it into simpler terms, it does the opposite than what you want it to do." Sombra explained to Ben.

"Damned Apolla and Artemis..." Ben scowled.

* * *

Cherry was then a human again and she kept running for her life. On the way, she heard screams and cries for help behind a wall.

"Oh, no!" Cherry cried out. "That must be the others!" She did want to escape, but she couldn't leave the others behind. "Oh, man... What to do...?" she moaned.

* * *

Skippy gave a hopeful look, but was still trapped with the others.

"How do we get out of here?" Zelda wondered.

"Use your head." Hilda advised.

Drell then yelled out as he held Skippy like a battering ram and smashed his head against the wall to bust it open.

"Not literally!" Skippy glared.

Drell dropped Skippy then. "Sorry..."

Skippy yelled out as he fell to the floor.

"Oh, poor Skippy..." Zelda soothed and held him in her arms.

Skippy blushed and giggled as Zelda comforted him.

"Looks like someone might have crush." Penelope smiled.

Skippy blushed to his goddaughter. "Penelope!"

Penelope giggled innocently.

"How are we going to get out of here? It's not like an opening will be made from the outside." Salem said.

"Hmm... Maybe there will be, Pussycat..." Drell proposed. "We just have to believe in Apolla and Artemis..."

"And Cherry and Atticus..." Hilda told him, folding her arms.

"Yeah, that Wiccan boy and his puny mortal friend." Drell then added, still giving Cherry a hard time.

" **I HEARD THAT!** " Cherry snapped from the other side.

"What the heck? Cherry, you're okay, but how did you get on the other side?" Drell asked.

"I don't know!" Cherry cried out. "Can't you guys use your magic or something?"

"We can't, we're dead, remember?" Skippy called to her. "A dead witch is a useless witch!"

"We just have to hope Apolla and Artemis can finally conquer the Darkness!" Zelda called out. "Cherry, are you alone?"

"Yeah, I outran Ben and Sombra!" Cherry replied. "Guys, just hang on, if I know Atticus, he'll fix this mess!"

"Let's hope that you're right." Drell said.

While that was going on, Thantos returned back into the castle. He was now looking for Miranda.


	27. Chapter 27

Miranda was sitting next to Cherry's corpse, praying the best for her now tortured soul.

 _'I can't wait for that traitor to get what's coming to him.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Where do we go?" Mo wondered.

"I think I know..." Camryn guessed. "If I'm wrong, I apologize..." she then led a way where she strongly believed where would be the right way for them to go so they could finally stop the Darkness.

"Hopefully this is the right way." Atticus said.

"Come on!" Camryn encouraged.

Thantos found Miranda, Alex, Sabrina, and Patch in relief.

"What happened?" Miranda asked about her other daughter. "Did you find her?"

"Found her," Thantos replied. "And those friends of hers... And was barely able to escape with my life. Our worst fear has been realized, she is being controlled by The Darkness. We must seal the castle against her."

"We can't." Alex told him.

"I'm sorry, but it's our only option." Thantos said to her.

"No, you can't do that," Mo's voice said. "Because she's already here."

* * *

Alex and Miranda saw Camryn walk right over, still in her princess costume. Along with Atticus and Mo, still in their costumes as well. Thantos looked nervous for some reason to see them.

"Guys, where's Cherry?" Atticus asked.

Sabrina and Patch gave grave expressions on their faces. How could they tell Atticus that his human best friend was dead?

"Something's wrong." Mo said, having a feeling that something bad happened.

"Atticus... Mo... We're so sorry..." Sabrina walked over to them. "Cherry's dead..."

This shocked them both.

"What? N-No, it can't be true." Atticus said, surprised while sad.

"I'm sorry, Atticus..." Patch said softly. "Someone's killed Maestro Forte too, which killed her..."

This broke Atticus's heart. Cherry was his human best friend was dead. Mo frowned to Atticus and hugged him as tears escaped her eyes as well.

"Oh, guys..." Camryn frowned to them. "I'm so sorry."

Miranda then hugged Camryn, both for this reason and that now she had both her daughters. "Apolla, I'm so relieved."

"Oh, Camryn, quick, show them your drawing." Mo said, now remembering why they were there.

"F-Forgive me," Thantos quickly spoke up. "When I got to your house and was attacked, I just assumed-"

Camryn handed Miranda her picture and stood by Alex's side. Miranda took the crumbled up paper and waved her magic over it to reveal the picture Camryn drew from her childhood night terrors.

"Hey, that looks just..." Patch said before he began to growl at Thantos.

Sabrina looked too with a gasp and then narrowed her eyes to Thantos.

" _You_ haunted her dreams!" Mo folded her arms at the warlock.

Miranda looked to her brother-in-law with a small stern look. "Question, Thantos," she walked over to him slowly. "If you never laid your eyes on the girls before, how did Apolla draw a picture of your face coming out of the Darkness the night Aron died?"

"And not a bad likeness either?" Atticus added firmly.

"Yes, please tell us, we would so love to hear your excuse." Patch growled.

"Just what is going on here, Thantos?" Sabrina glared.

"The Darkness is at the gates," Thantos tried to find a way out of this situation. "And you're wasting time, questioning me about some silly drawing?"

"Answer the question, Thantos!" Patch barked.

"Forgive me, but we have more pressing issues..." Thantos continued. He then tried to walk away.

"Sit DOWN!" Miranda commanded, firing a magic blast at him, having enough of his lies.

Thantos was forced into a chair to sit in and was instantly tied up to be kept from going anywhere.

"Wow, and she did that without having to saying a spell." Patch said, amazed.

"All right, Mom!" Alex and Camryn cheered.

"Miranda, the Darkness-" Thantos started.

"Will do nothing without you," Miranda finished for him, very firmly. "Especially Ben Ravencroft and King Sombra."

"I should have known he would be included in this too." Atticus groaned.

Camryn and Alex walked over, deciding to literally give their mother a helping hand against their evil uncle. They made his gloves fly off and snatched the gloves into their hands after they had summoned them. There firing sun and moon images on the palms of Thantos's hands. Miranda gave him a sharp glare for betraying her and the family.

"You killed their father and then you tried to kill them!" Patch growled, looking at him like he looked at the bad guy in Thunderbolt on television.

Thantos kept trying to back himself up and saying he wouldn't be so cruel about killing his own brother, but nobody was going to believe him.

"Tell us the truth, Thantos." Atticus glared.

"I would never want to harm anyone," Thantos defended. "If you want to know the truth, just look into my eyes."

"We'd rather like to look at your hands." Mo glared.

"The daughters of Aron have truly returned." Atticus added with a scowl.

Camryn and Alex glared to their uncle, but it was softer compared to their friends'.

"How could you kill your own brother!" Patch growled.

"Your own brother..." Miranda was devastated with trusting Thantos now.

"He had everything and appreciated nothing!" Thantos finally came clean. "He had the power, Coventry, you! He even agreed with you about Drell being an idiot with no idea how to run the Witch's Council in the Supernatural Realm!"

 _'This guy is worse than Scar.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"I gave you back your strength," Miranda grew heartbroken to her brother-in-law. "I thought we were fighting together

to restore the light to our beloved land. But all the time, you were using me, draining my powers."

"Miranda... Please... I love you..." Thantos whispered softly to comfort her.

'Oh, you have got to be kidding.' Patch thought to himself while rolling his eyes at the villain.

"You can't repair all the lives that you've destroyed, but you will return all the souls that you have taken," Miranda demanded. "Even if he doesn't deserve it, Drell too!"

"Oh, I'm afraid l'm not gonna be able to do that." Thantos replied.

"Oh, really and why is that?" Atticus asked.

"You don't have much of a choice, bub!" Mo got in Thantos's face.

The Darkness wasn't too far away now.

"Yeah, besides, you're all wrapped up." Patch said.

"On the contrary," Thantos replied. "This is only the beginning."

"Why do villains always say that?" Atticus asked.

"Because it's cliche as all heck..." Mo muttered.

This made the others gape to her.

"Sorry, I thought I'd say something snarky since Cherry's not here." Mo shrugged innocently.

"Well, that was something that Cherry would say." Patch said.

"I miss her..." Mo sighed.

The Darkness was then shown to them which horrified them a little. Miranda tried to stop it with her magic, but it appeared that her magic didn't work.

"What's going on?" Mo asked.

"The light of Coventry is going out..." King Sombra appeared with Ben as they helped Thantos out of his prison.

"Sadly, you have nothing left." Ben added with a sneer as always.

"That's not true," Alex spoke up as she stayed with Camryn. "She has us."

"Thank you, we stand corrected," Thantos laughed. "Sadly, they're all you have left."

"Is he just asking to get slapped?" Sabrina muttered.

"Well, we hate long goodbyes, especially to my own nephew or if it's been coming for 21 years..." Sombra smiled darkly to the good side.

"Goodness will always triumph over evil." Atticus said.

"Hmm... You think so?" Ben smirked, a little more confident this time.

Thantos, Sombra, and Ben disappeared, using the Darkness's powers which made them appear in a different corner. Miranda was determined. The three combined their dark magic, ended up next to Miranda and they let the Darkness swallow her alive.

"MOM!" Alex and Camryn cried as lightning flashed.

"What do we do?!" Mo asked.

"What's happening!?" Camryn yelped in fear of the Darkness even more than she did as a child.

"We have to defeat the Darkness, Ben, and Sombra!" Atticus told her.

"Quick, everyone, hold hands!" Mo told them.

"All of us?" Sabrina asked.

"We have to beat Ben and Sombra as much as Alex and Camryn have to beat the Darkness." Patch replied.

* * *

The group gathered together, joining hands, but paws in Patch's case.

"Think about the light..." Alex whispered, trying to hide her fear. "Stay focused..."

"We're trying!" Camyrn said, doing the same.

The lightning flashed. Alex kept encouraging them all to think of the light to vanish the Darkness away forever.

"Guys, think about your mom!" Sabrina encouraged. "She would be so proud of you if you could do this and your parents love you very much!"

"Wait, my mom? My mom?" Camyrn said, remembering something and then she remembered what happened at her house.

She kept thinking which influenced her a little bit. "She didn't think of the light when she saved me..." she whispered in realization. "She thought about me... She thought about love!"

"That's it!" Mo jumped in. "The opposite of darkness isn't light, it's love!"

"Aron's love saved us the day we were born." Alex added.

"Think about love!" Atticus encouraged.

"That's easy because all of us have lots of love." Patch smiled.

"Guys, think, who do you love most in the world?" Mo encouraged.

Each one of them began to tell who they love most in the world. The Darkness snarled and held out hands to suck them all alive. Atticus did love Mo very much, they had gotten along so well and were even going to date soon, but he admitted he loved Cherry so then her spirit could be brought back and she would be alive again.

Camryn mentioned her adoptive parents while Alex mentioned her adoptive, currently deceased, mother. The twitches continued, mentioning who else they had known in order to make their love strong enough to kill off the Darkness. The Darkness kept coming for them and swarmed in the room with more lightning flashing.

Alex and Camryn got to Karsh and Ileana and then finished off with one big bang to end it all. **"MY SISTER!"**

All of their love was too much for the Darkness to take, it even caused for Sombra to retreat and return to where he came from.

"Man..." Atticus groaned that he was unable to defeat Sombra for good this time, maybe next time though.


	28. Chapter 28

The Darkness was destroyed, the sun could rise in Coventry again, but best of all, Drell, Skippy, Penelope, Hilda, Zelda, and Salem were brought back to life.

"FREEDOM!" Cherry laughed as she flew in her spirit form.

Drell grabbed her soul and carried it as they were now free, he then found Cherry's corpse, opened the mouth wide.

"No, please, NO!" Cherry wiggled that she was going be brought back to life. "For the love of humanity, no!"

Drell then forced her soul back into her mouth and shut the mouth tight.

"Lemme out of here, lemme out of here!"

Cherry's color came back and she let out a gasp as she sat straight up, now back from the dead.

"Cherry, you're back!" Atticus cheered.

"D-D-Drell?" Cherry looked to the warlock. "Y-You saved my life... But, I thought you hated me..."

"I never said that." Drell replied.

"You abuse me all the time!" Cherry reminded him.

"She does have a good point." Atticus told him.

"Hey, you're a mortal, it's in my nature..." Drell defended. "You're just lucky I don't kill ya."

"You wouldn't do that?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, you _may_ be my favorite mortal to plague, but I'd never kill someone!" Drell insisted.

"Thanks, I think..." Cherry said to him.

"Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda!" Sabrina rushed to her aunts, hugging them instantly.

"Oh, Sabrina, we're so proud of you..." Zelda cooed.

"You did it, kid." Salem smiled.

Sabrina smiled, feeling very accomplished. Ben was running off, but the magic cast over him, making him yell out and then his yelling turned into a squeak as he fell flat on the floor then and had turned into a mouse.

"I would run if I were you..." Cherry whispered to the former author.

Ben glared to her, but then his eyes widened in fear. Drell carried a fork and knife with a napkin tied around his neck and he then chased Ben to make him into his next meal.

"That mouse is mine!" Salem called out, joining in the chase.

"No way, Pussycat, I saw it first!" Drell argued.

Hilda rolled her purple eyes and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"No fair!" Salem pouted.

"Trap me in the book again!" Ben begged while running for his life. "Trap me in the book again!"

"Hmm... What would be a more suitable punishment for Mr. Ravencroft?" Sabrina wondered with a smirk. "Eaten by Drell and Salem or being trapped in the book forever?"

"Trapped in the book forever!" Ben begged. "Trapped in the book forever!"

"I think that's punishment enough..." Zelda agreed.

Penelope handed the spell book to Atticus.

Ben screamed as he was backed up against a corner with Drell and Salem, anxious to eat him. "What kind of warlocks eat mice anyway!?"

 _"'Ancient evil give thee hence_  
 _Only good can recompense_  
 _For the misdeeds that you've done_  
 _Warlock return from where you've come'!_ " Atticus recited.

Ben yelled out before Drell or Salem could eat him, he was then sucked back into the book like he was the last time. Atticus then slammed the book shut.

"Cherry, I'm sorry for taking the book..." Penelope said to her. "Can you forgive me?"

"Sure..." Cherry sighed, taking the book back and patting her on the head. "I need to get like a safe or something for this movie... I plan someday when I get my own place to keep mementos from my adventures in my basement so my future children, if I have any, don't get themselves into any trouble."

"Well, you never know." Sabrina smiled.

"I can't believe you're still gonna keep that thing..." Hilda folded her arms.

* * *

Alex and Camryn hugged each other to congratulate each other on a job well done. Miranda appeared and returned in front of them with a very proud maternal smile.

"Mom!" Alex and Camryn called, now hugging their mother.

This was a very sweet moment.

"Drell, I think we should move." Skippy spoke up.

"Why?" Drell asked.

Karsh and Ileana appeared above the ceiling and now came crashing down on him.

"That's why." Skippy said.

Cherry laughed at his misfortune.

Drell glared up at her then. "Oh, when I get back to the realm, you are gonna have the _worst_ luck your little mortal head can ever dare to dream up!" but then he smiled. "But, you did help try to save me and my daughter..."

Cherry wiped her forehead then. Karsh and Ileana helped themselves up and helped Drell up, cleaning him up the best that they could, due to him being the most powerful man in the universe and all, once they were done, they looked back to the DeBaur family.

"Whew, the Darkness is gone." Patch sighed out of relief.

"Well, they certainly took their sweet time about it." Karsh nearly scoffed.

"He means 'thank you'." Ileana quickly added.

Karsh gave her a look. "Please don't tell people what I mean... If I had meant thank you, I would have said thank you."

"I think having his soul sucked out of him has left someone a little bit cranky." Ileana teased.

"Maybe just a bit." Atticus said.

* * *

Alex, Camryn, and Miranda embraced each other a little more as the two argued. They both looked up to the full moon with smiles that the Darkness was now conquered and they could now rest together. Patch's stomach began to growl, telling that he was hungry.

"Sounds like you could use a midnight snack..." Atticus chuckled.

"Yeah... Maybe..." Patch chuckled himself.

"I'm sure we got plenty of leftover cake at my house." Camryn invited.

"Yay!" Patch cheered. "Cake!"

Camryn, Alex, and Miranda chuckled.

"Ooh, Daddy, can we have some cake?" Penelope hoped.

"Well... Okay, why not?" Drell shrugged.

"Uncle Skippy?" Penelope then asked.

"I don't see why not." Skippy shrugged.

Penelope giggled and hugged them both.

"Well, I am kinda hungry on account of a mouse I didn't get to eat..." Salem smirked.


	29. Chapter 29

With that, they all returned to Camryn's house and they each got themselves a plate of cake, and luckily for Patch, he could eat the cake since it was vanilla and not chocolate. Even Karsh and Ileana had some cake and the after party was going swell for everyone.

"This has got to be the greatest Halloween ever." Patch smiled.

"We've had some crazy ones, but yeah, this was an interesting one..." Cherry said as she ate her cake slice.

"Though, I could've lived without losing my soul, thank you very much." Salem added.

"And Salem, Hilda told me of what happened in the Darkness, including of what she overheard with you and Sombra were talking about." Miranda smiled.

"Oh?" Salem looked a little nervous then.

"And I admire your sacrifice," Miranda then said. "You sacrificed your wishes to become a warlock again just to save the Spellman family instead of your own selfish gain."

"Salem did WHAT!?" Sabrina asked in surprise.

"Indeed and since he sacrificed his wishes to become a warlock again, I believe that deserves for him to earn something for his sacrifice." Miranda smiled at him.

"R-Really...?" Salem asked, standing on his four legs proudly and politely. "Oh, Mrs. DuBare, you shouldn't have..."

"It isn't turning you back into a warlock, but it's close enough." Miranda assured him.

"Oh..." Salem frowned about not being turned back into a warlock.

"I apologize, Salem, but you still have to live up to your debt you owe Drell." Miranda told him.

Drell chuckled darkly as he started to take Skippy's slice of cake before he could even have a chance to eat it.

"Yes, ma'am," Salem bowed his head. "Whatever and anything you say, I accept it."

"That is why, even though you won't be turned back into a warlock, you will, however, have your magic back." Miranda smiled.

"I... I will?" Salem asked in surprise.

"Yes, just as long as no mortals see you." Miranda reminded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Salem saluted.

"And no trying to take over the world again..." Miranda then firmly added.

"Oh, I would never do that again, Cat's Honor." Salem promised.

"And he's really good at keeping his promises." Sabrina told her.

"He has been more responsible lately." Zelda added in reassurance.

"Not to mention with helping Sabrina with homework or life advice whenever can't be there." Hilda added.

"And he was a great home tutor until I went back to school." Penelope finished.

"I know," Miranda chuckled. "That's why I'm rewarding him with his powers back... Are you ready, Salem?"

Salem smiled and nodded. "Fire when ready, ma'am."

Miranda rolled up her sleeves, she then wiggled her fingers and zapped Salem instantly.

Salem squeezed his eyes shut, but he was lifted into the air briefly, and he was given a golden collar with a red jewel attached to it and he was lowered back on the ground safely. "What's this do?" he wondered about the collar.

"It conceals your powers," Miranda informed. "As long as you wear it, you will have your powers and you'll be the warlock you once were before, but still, only a cat."

The others clapped and cheered for Salem's reward.

"Way to go, Salem! High paw!" Patch cheered, holding out his right paw to the black cat.

"Haha!" Salem laughed and high-fived Patch. "YES! Who's the cat, who's the cat, who's the cat?" he then danced in victory.

This made the others laugh a little to him.

"Cats..." Mo sighed, shaking her head with a smile.

Miranda then decided to meet Camryn's adoptive parents as Camryn and Alex were sitting together and really bonding and connecting like the twin sisters they always had been.

* * *

"Man, this has been the most magical Halloween ever." Patch smiled.

"You can say that again..." Sabrina giggled. "The greatest, most magical, adventurous Halloween... That no one in school will ever know."

Penelope put her hand on Sabrina's shoulder in comfort. "We'll know."

Sabrina smiled back to her.

" _Go, Twitches, Go, Twitches, it's our birthday~..._ " Alex and Camryn cheered.

Drell smiled as he watched them by the edge of the pool with Skippy. "What a blessing, huh, Skip?" he asked his dear old friend. "They may not be my children, but they managed to save the day and meet each other... I always knew Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch could do it."

Skippy rolled his eyes.

"Ah, don't be jealous, you didn't think a mortal like Cherry could do it, but she did it with her friends..." Drell nudged him playfully. "No hard feelings, right?"

Skippy took his cake plate and then pushed him into the pool.

"SONOFA!" Drell yelled out before falling and splashing into the pool, knocking his glasses off and soaking him wet.

"What happened to Drell?" Patch asked.

"He's a little washed up right now..." Skippy walked over with a mischievous smirk.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Drell growled as he tried to climb up from the pool edge.

"Need a hand, Drell?" Cherry offered.

"Sure..." Drell held out his hand to her.

Cherry then clapped with an evil smile to him.

"Should have seen that coming." Drell said.

Cherry laughed and walked off to join her friends.

"Come over here, Drell..." Hilda was on the other side with a towel for him.

Drell swished himself over to her side, then got out of the pool and wrapped himself in the towel. "Thanks, Hil."

"Of course..." Hilda smiled up to him.

* * *

"Hopefully we won't be seeing Sombra again for a long, long time." Patch sighed as he began to enjoy his slice of cake.

"I _really_ hope so..." Atticus agreed with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm right here," Mo soothed. "We're your friends, we'll help protect you... Right, Cherry?"

"Cherry gave a small gesture of approval as her mouth was now full of cake.

Atticus smiled, feeling thankful to know them.

"So, what do we call you guys?" Sabrina asked the twin witches. "Alex and Camryn or Artemis and Apolla?"

"I think we should call them Alex and Camryn and for their nickname: Twitches." Patch smiled.

"That sounds good." Alex and Camryn approved, then giggled as they said it at the same time again.

* * *

 _ **After cake...**_

"All right, Penelope, time to go home..." Skippy came to his goddaughter.

"Aw, but Uncle Skippy!" Penelope frowned. "I'm having so much fun!"

"I know, but it's getting late." Skippy said

"Oh, okay." Penelope accepted.

"Besides, when you, Sabrina, and Cassandra go back to school, you have a surprise waiting for you." Skippy smiled.

Penelope smiled and went with him and Drell back to the Supernatural Realm.

"Come on, Sabrina, it's late, even for witches." Zelda told her niece.

"Oh, okay, I guess that means it's time we go home as well." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, it's pretty late..." Cherry said.

The others agreed and were on their way home.

"Wait a sec," Mo stopped her friends. "We don't have a way home."

"Oh, that's right..." Hilda noticed. "DRELL!"

Suddenly, a mystical glow surrounded Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch and spun around them very quickly, making them disappear in an instant. Alex and Camryn waved as their new friends went back home to continue their lives.

"That... That wasn't me." Drell said, surprised.

Miranda smiled innocently.

"Thanks, Miranda." Hilda smiled to her.

"No problem..." Miranda smiled back.

"Well... Night, Hilda..." Drell gave Hilda a quick kiss before leaving with Skippy and Penelope.

* * *

Zelda and Hilda then went off with Salem and Sabrina.

"Oh, Sabrina, a word?" Miranda stopped her.

Sabrina turned her head, fearing she might be in trouble, but she came to the woman. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I want to give you a reward as well," Miranda told her. "You've made your parents and grandparents proud, I'm sure."

"Yes, ma'am." Sabrina nodded.

"I'm afraid I can't let you see your mother, you know the Witch Council policy on mortals..." Miranda started.

Sabrina sighed sadly about that. "Yes, ma'am." she repeated.

"But, I'm going to give you a gift about your family secret kept from mortals," Miranda prompted. "For helping your friends, my daughters, and the fate of witchkind... I'm giving you permission to tell one mortal your secret of your choice... It can be your best friend... It can be your lab partner... Anybody you desire."

"A-Anybody?" Sabrina asked out of delight.

"Anybody you can trust..." Miranda told her with a smile.

Sabrina then smiled in excitement, knowing exactly which mortal to tell her secret and hugged the woman. "Thank you so much, Mrs. DuBare!"

"Call me 'Miranda'."

"Thank you, Miranda!" Sabrina cheered and she eagerly rushed home with her aunts and Salem.

"I think I know who she's going to tell." Salem smirked playfully.

"Same here..." Hilda giggled.

"Hopefully she can wait until tomorrow..." Zelda whispered.

The others returned to their homes and things were going to look up for Alex and Camryn from now on. Sabrina was very excited, she was going to be given a surprise at school and she was going to finally tell Harvey something that had been bugging her ever since she first met him and found out about her witch powers. And as for Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch, they all had returned back to their homes.


	30. Chapter 30

Forte was playing his organ. Cherry cracked the door open and it shut behind her.

"Cerise, what are you doing up so-" Forte started to ask, but stopped playing as he let out a sudden cry of anguish. "Ohh!"

Cherry was hugging him with tears in her eyes around his waist.

"Hey, what's wrong, Cerise?" Forte asked her.

"We died..." Cherry whispered.

Forte looked to her, then knew what she meant. "But we're not anymore..." he reminded her. "You weren't happy when you heard I was killed?"

"Hey, nobody's _that_ heartless!" Cherry called out to him, then bit her lip as she realized he had said the same to her when they met each other again years after his 'death' during Christmas. "Okay... Maybe I do care about you... A little..." she then said softly.

"A little?" Forte asked.

"You wanna make something of it?" Cherry narrowed her eyes and rose her fist in the air.

Forte patted her on the head. "You run along home, Cerise..."

"Yeah..." Cherry turned from him and walked off to the door and gave him one last look. "Ben really worried me when he said he killed you... You're the only person I can talk to around here... So if I have to be stuck with someone for the rest of my immortal life, I'll be glad if it's you..." she said with a glare and continued to go to her house.

Forte blinked and gave an unsure shrug. "I think that was her way of saying 'Thank you'." he then turned back and continued to play his keyboard.

Cherry released a relieved sigh before going to her house to get some sleep. This truly was an adventurous magical Halloween that no one who experienced it would ever forget.

* * *

After a long sleep, it was time for school.

Sabrina waited at the kitchen table after she finished her breakfast. "What's taking her so long?" she checked her wristwatch in anxiousness. "I wanna talk with Harvey before class starts!"

"Hey, Penelope is Drell's daughter," Salem reminded her with a teasing chuckle. "Maybe being late for important dates runs in the family."

"Salem!" Sabrina glared.

Salem laughed out loud then. "I'm only teasin' ya, kid."

Sabrina growled at him. Finally, lightning struck from upstairs.

"Finally!" Sabrina was relieved.

Penelope came downstairs with a lunchbox and her backpack, meeting her friend. "Hey, Sab."

"I didn't think you'd ever get here!" Sabrina said to her as they walked out to get to school together. "What took you so long?"

"Hey, I'm sorry, but Dad wanted to say 'I love you' for like the hundredth time before I went out the door." Penelope chuckled.

"Wow... Well, let's get to school before class starts, I have to tell Harvey something that I've been wanting to tell him for a long time." Sabrina smiled.

"Can you even do that?" Penelope asked, a little worried about her plan.

"Miranda gave me special permission," Sabrina smiled. "I'm super excited to tell him!"

"I hope he doesn't freak out..." Penelope hoped for her. "Mortals freak out about a lot of stuff they don't understand."

"True..." Sabrina nodded. "Well, I'm sure he would be okay with it."

"Yeah, besides, he's Harvey, I'm sure he'll be alright once you tell him." Penelope smiled.

"I just feel so relieved that I can finally tell him..." Sabrina smiled.

* * *

They both walked through the school and saw other students mingling in the hallway by their lockers.

"There he is..." Penelope pointed to Harvey as he was going to the water fountain.

"Here goes..." Sabrina took a deep breath as she gripped her backpack straps. "Wish me luck..." she whispered before going to Harvey's direction.

Penelope gave a confident thumb's up to her.

"Hey, Sabrina." Harvey waved as soon as he saw her.

Sabrina blushed, she always just loved it when he would say her name. "Hey, Harvey... Umm... You wanna meet in the library?"

"We don't have a test to study for in there, no one will be in there." Harvey told her.

"Exactly!" Sabrina said excitedly, then cleared her throat. "Um... I wanna tell you something... Something very important and I can't hold it in any longer."

"Um, okay, we'll go to the library then." Harvey said.

Sabrina smiled, going to the library with him and gave a thumb's up to Penelope on the way. Penelope gave one back, then wondered what to do until class time.

"Hey, Penelope..." Pi greeted.

Penelope blinked and looked back to him. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Just heading to class, care to join me?" Pi asked.

"Oh, well, yeah..." Penelope smiled bashfully as they walked together.

"I think I saw a UFO or something strange last night..." Pi said to her on the way, being strange and unusual as always, but she loved that about him the best, even if a lot of the other kids found it disturbing. "I was kinda hoping they'd abduct some of us and replace us with their species to take over the world and gain government position and put a tax on kids who don't eat broccoli!"

Penelope giggled to him. "You say the strangest things..."

* * *

 _ **In the library...**_

The only other person in the library was the librarian who was thankfully too busy with computer work to even notice Sabrina and Harvey coming in and sat in a far away table.

"Okay, Sabrina, so what is it that you have to tell me?" Harvey asked.

"Okay..." Sabrina took a deep breath, she still couldn't believe this was happening. "Harvey, what I'm going to tell you might sound shocking and unbelievable, but I promise, it's all true..." she then took his hands and looked into his eyes. "Harvey... I, Sabrina Spellman... Am a witch..."

Harvey was going to laugh, but he knew when Sabrina was telling the truth and where it was surprising, but it was also really cool. Sabrina covered her eyes, expecting him to not believe her.

"Like... A magical powered witch?" Harvey asked.

"Sorta..." Sabrina said to him. "My father's a warlock and my mother's a mortal."

"Wow, that's amazing." Harvey smiled.

Sabrina smiled a little and nodded.

"Do your aunts know?" Harvey asked.

"They're witches too," Sabrina explained. "They teach me magic."

"Wait... How do I know you're not just saying this?" Harvey smirked, folding his arms. "How do I know this isn't some kind of Halloween joke?" he then suddenly and randomly sneezed.

"Bless you..." Sabrina said, she then waved her pointer finger and conjured up a tissue for him.

"Thanks." Harvey said before taking the tissue and then realized that she just used magic.

Sabrina smiled innocently. "No problem, Harvey."

Harvey gave her a look, but then blew his nose a little. "Why haven't you told me before?"

"I wasn't allowed to before," Sabrina explained. "You know how sometimes I'm not in class with you and I have to help Mr. Snipe or Ms. Magrooney with 'off-campus' stuff?"

Harvey nodded.

"Well, don't tell them I told you, but... They're witches too," Sabrina admitted. "I have to do witch training with other witch students of the school."

"This school is full of witches!?" Harvey asked her. "How many of them are there of you all!?"

Sabrina whispered to him of all the names of the witches.

"Oh... Okay..." Harvey calmed down. "Man, you must really trust me if you told me all this..."

"I kinda wanted to tell you my whole life..." Sabrina smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't before."

Harvey smiled to her. "I'm glad you told me..."

"Me too." Sabrina smiled dreamily.

This truly was the best day of Sabrina's life.

Sabrina looked at the time. "Oh, my gosh, I gotta go!" she then rushed out of her seat and nearly ran off. "I'll see you in science class, Harvey!"

"Sure, okay!" Harvey called.

"SHH!" the librarian scolded.

* * *

"Oh, man, I feel so great now!" Sabrina hugged herself in the hallway. "That has to be the best day of my life!"

"Hey, Sabrina, so did you tell him?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, I did, I feel like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders!" Sabrina smiled in victory.

Penelope smiled to her. "Bet that felt good to get off your chest."

"You have no idea..." Sabrina laughed as they came to the school cellar, going to the magical door to get to class.

Sabrina and Penelope entered, a little surprised and overwhelmed to see their guardians there who looked to them as soon as they entered.

"What's what's going on?" Penelope asked.

"Sit down, girls." Zelda told them.

Sabrina went to sit down.

"What's going-" Penelope was about to repeat her question.

Skippy raised a brow to her. Penelope silenced herself.

"Sit." Skippy then firmly told her.

Penelope then did as he said, a little nervous.

"Now, we just have to wait for Cassandra." Hilda told the others.

* * *

Within a few minutes later, Cassandra entered into the room and took her seat.

"All right, let's get started then." Hilda said.

"Okay, before you all say anything, I don't know how a greased pig got into Cassandra's locker and I wasn't anywhere near the boy's bathroom!" Penelope cried out.

"Umm... We're not talking about that." Drell told her.

"Oh..." Penelope chuckled sheepishly. "Right... Forget what I just said then."

"I knew something smelled rotten in Denmark!" Cassandra scowled to her.

"So, what's this about?" Sabrina asked.

"It's about you..." Mr. Snipe's voice said as he appeared back to them. "Sabrina, in all my years as a witch teacher, I never would have anticipated a half-witch to save not only Apolla and Artemis from the Darkness, but for all of the witches and warlocks in the Netherworld!"

"Indeed." Ms. Magrooney added in as she appeared behind them as well.

"Oh, well, it was no big deal..." Sabrina chuckled, blushing slightly in modesty.

"Your father would be so proud..." Mr. Snipe blessed her. "This also puts you to the top of the class."

"Really?" Sabrina and Cassandra asked, Sabrina delighted and Cassandra aggravated.

"We also understand that maybe we were a little hard on you," Ms. Magrooney added. "You're a half-witch, so balancing your mortal and witch life can be quite a challenge."

"You have no idea..." Sabrina sighed.

"So, why are you all here?" Cassandra asked.

"We wanted to celebrate." Skippy spoke up.

"Yes, this is such a big honor for the Spellman family name." Drell added.

"But you don't even like Sabrina!" Cassandra folded her arms to him.

"Why do you people think that just because I like to pick on certain folks that it means I don't like them!?" Drell folded his arms back to her.

"Um, certain reasons." Cassandra said nervously.

"Hmph!" Drell folded his arms.

"To honor and celebrate Sabrina's accomplishments, there will be no class today for your witch studies!" Ms. Magrooney announced.

This made the three young witchlings actually cheer.

"Way to go, 'Brina!" Penelope praised.

"This is so awesome!" Sabrina cheered.

"You finally did something right for a change..." Cassandra smiled rather slyly to her rival.

"Uh, thanks, Cassandra, I think." Sabrina said.

This truly was now the best day of them all and where nothing was going to ruin it.

* * *

Drell smiled to everyone, he conjured something up in his hand as he watched Hilda friendly dance with Salem and kept it hidden from the others.

"What's that?" Skippy came to his side.

"Uhh... N-Nothing!" Drell hid the object, holding it close in his hands.

"Okay?" Skippy said out of confusion.

"Uh, go dance with someone!" Drell shoved him.

Skippy yelped out and stumbled against Zelda, making her drop the drink she was holding.

"Skippy!" Zelda glanced down at him.

Skippy mumbled out an apology.

"Maybe that was a little too much." Drell said, seeing the scene.

"Ya think?" Penelope mumbled.

Drell glanced to her, then hugged his arms around her, kissing her cheeks. "Oh, my sweet little baby, I love you soooo much!"

"DADDY!" Penelope yelped in embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm a dad that's what we do, embarrass you at times." Drell told her.

"Please stop..." Penelope begged.

"Hmm... Nah, not for a while anyway..." Drell continued to smother her. "Besides, I'm so proud of you for finally listening to me!"

"Oh, brother..." Penelope sighed.

* * *

After the party, the witchlings were out of school early and they decided to have their free plans to do whatever they wanted and they could roam freely along now since the Darkness was defeated. Mr. Snipe and Ms. Magrooney allowed the adults to go too and they still celebrated the death of the Darkness.

Drell took out a tiny black box with a ring inside as he watched Hilda, Zelda, and Salem go home with Sabrina. "Maybe next time..." he whispered to himself, putting the top back on and went to catch up with Penelope and Skippy.

The End


End file.
